Cielo y Arena del Desierto
by Kaze Tsubaki
Summary: Ser padre es dificil y eso es algo que Sasuke está aprendiendo . Cuando tienes dos hijos jovenes que te odian a muerte el trabajo de padre no es nada facil . Podra Sasuke llevarse bien con Sora y Suna y no morir en el intento . Summary pesimo
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui les dejo una historia que salio de mi cabeza llena de telararañas , soy una pesima autora , asi que disculpenme si no les gusta este SasuHina , si me quieren criticar , tirar tomatazos o piedras estan en su derecho , dejenme un review si no les gusta algo y yo lo cambiare . Aclaro que no soy la mejor autora ni en escritura asi que les pido perdon .**

**Los personajes de Naruto y su serie les pertenece a Kishimoto ( aunque ya quisiera que fueran mios , para eliminar unos cuantos que me caen de la patada ) ; los que no salen en la serie esos si me pertenecen jejeje ;) **

**Prologo **

Una hermosa noche iluminaba las calles de Konoha , casi no habia nadie en las calles ya que todos estaban en la fiesta del recien nombrado hokage de la aldea , Naruto lo habia conseguido despues de tantos esfuerzos , tambien tenia de esposa a la mejor medico ninja de la aldea despues de Tsunade . A pesar de ser unos jovenes de 19 años ya tenian su primer hijo de solo meses el cual habia llamado Minato en honor al gran hokage Yondaime padre de Naruto , su hijo cargado por su madre mientras que su padre se dirigia a los presentes era identico a su abuelo segun habia dicho Tsunade y Kakashi pero la excepcion de sus ojos que eran los de su madre , verdes los cuales miraban con curiosidad de un bebe todo a su alrededor .

-Gracias por estar aqui presentes gente de Konoha , les quiero agredecer por darme una oportunidad de demostrar que puedo hacer muchos por ustedes y lo hare como el nuevo hokage de la aldea , si es necesario dare hasta mi vida por la aldea como hicieron los anteriores hokages antes que yo … excepto por oba-san – dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras miraba a Tsunade que todavia tenia la apariencia joven a pesar de ser anciana , cosa que Naruto le gustaba recordarle , esta al escuchar el oba-san le salio una vena en la frente .

-Na … ru... to – dijo lentamente con enojo mientras le enseñaba un puño a este , mientras el negaba nerviosamente para luego dirigirse de nuevo al pueblo .

-Gomen , gomen – respondio con una risa nerviosa – Brindemos por Konoha y el nuevo futuro que vendra – dijo alzando una vaso de sake , meintras que la gente adulta hacia lo mismo – Salud – y diciendo esto se llevo el vaso a sus labios .

-Salud – dijo un enorme coro para luego provenir el silencio y segundo mas tardes risas y alegria .

* * *

En una masion no muy lejos de ahi , habia un joven sentado cerca de una ventana , iluminado por la escasa luz que la Luna daba . Sus cabellos negros hacian juego con la oscuridad que habia mientras que la piel blanca de sus brazos constrataba con ella , tenia los ojos cerrados como si estuviera en meditacion . El joven Uchiha escuchaba con claridad el bullicio de la fiesta de nombramiento de su mejor amigo , habia estado alli por unos minutos para que el dobe ese no le viniera molestar mas tarde , pero no pudo soportar mucho tiempo y se largo del lugar hacia la tranquilidad de su hogar .

-Porque diablos tenias que irte ? - dijo Sasuke con furia y dolor cuando las dijo y abria sus ojos a la vez que apretaba en sus manos un pañuelo azul claro . - Por que Hinata ?! - y diciendo esto arrojo el pañuelo sin mirarlo . En toda la habitacion reinaba el silencio solamente interrumpido por el sonido ritmico de la respiracion del Uchiha . Sasuke miro hacia la ventana observando a la luna que tanto le recordaba dolorosamente a los ojos de ella .

_Flashback _

_Una joven de cabello azulado miraba los petalos de cerezo caerse sentada en un banco del jardin de la casa , estaba perdida en sus pensamientos por lo que no escucho los pasos de la persona que puso detras de ella ._

_-Ocurre algo malo Hinata ? - pregunto la persona haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y saliera de sus pensamientos para mirar a la persona que estaba detras de ella , a pesar de su mascara de seriedad , Hinata se habia enamorado perdidamente de el , desde que el habia regresado olvidandose de Naruto , sonriendo ante ese pensamiento se volteo un poco y agarro suavemente una mano de el ._

_-Iie , no es nada Sasuke-kun , solo pensaba – dijo dulcemente Hinata mientras le sonreia mientras el seguia serio e inmutable , pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada __._

_-Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo ? - pregunto el , rogando en el fondo que ella no dijiera que si ya que eso si lo lastimaria ya que la amaba profundamente ._

_-No Sasuke-kun , me puedo arrepentir de muchas cosas pero de amarte y casarme contigo no – respondio ella mientras se levantaba y alzaba su rostro ya que Sasuke era mas alto que ella . Sasuke puso una sonrisa de medio lado y la acerco a el abrazandola suavemente como si temiera romperla ._

_-Nunca me abandonaras , verdad ? - pregunto mientras apoyaba su quijada en su cabeza , Hinata se abrazo mas a el ._

_-No nunca lo hare , siempre estare contigo … siempre – contesto ella y alzandose hacia el , se acerco y poso sus labios en los de el , cosa que el recibio a gusto , teniendo de testigo los petalos rosados del arbol de sakura que caian como si danzaran a su alrededor ._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Dijiste que no me ibas a abandonar , por que te fuiste sin decir nada ? , me dejaste sumergido de nuevo en esta maldita oscuridad – dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba y llegaba hacia el pañuelo y se agachaba agarrandolo . Se lo acerco a su nariz y lo olio , todavia conservaba su olor , a jazmines y sintio como lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras el trataba de que no lo hicieran pero estan parecian tratar de decir todo el dolor que su dueño sentia . - Te necesito – y diciendo eso se derrumbo dejando salir todo el dolor mientras gritaba ; teniendo como unicas compañeras a la oscuridad y el silencio como si estas lo comprendieran .

* * *

Mientras tanto en el pais del viento para ser exacto en la casa del Kazakage de Suna , una mujer embarazada se debatia con el dolor en una habitacion rodeada de dos personas mientras una que le decia que no se rindiera y que pujara y la otra cargaba una envoltura meciendola , la joven peliazulada respiraba profundamente y empezaba de nuevo con la tarea .

-Vamos Hinata-san lo estas haciendo bien , solo una vez mas – dijo una mujer de edad mediana que estaba en frente de ella esperando a la criatura , Hinata asintio y con un grito ahogado pujo fuertemente , a los pocos minutos el lugar fue inundado por el llanto de un infante seguido del otro que desperto el cual cargaba la joven – Es una niña , Hinata-san – anucio con alegria la partera mientras Hinata sonreia y se dejaba caer exhausta en la cama . La partera limpio al bebe y lo puso en una cuna cercana a ella mientras salia de la habitacion , la cual esperaban dos personas muy impacientes , una de ellas se acerco imperiosamente .

-Como esta Hinata ? - pregunto el joven pelirrojo de ojos verde turquesa , todavia llevaba su tunica de Kazekage ya que habia salido rapidamente de su despacho al saber el estado de Hinata – Kane? - pregunto de nuevo al ver que la mujer no respondia .

-Esta muy debil Kazekage-sama , no creo que sobreviva esta noche – respondio con pesar la mujer , Gaara abrio los ojos igual que su acompañante .

-No pueden hacer nada ? - pregunto el otro joven castaño mientras miraba a su hermano que habia bajado el rostro de la impotencia que sentia por no poder hacer nada . La mujer nego con la cabeza .

-Iie Kankurou-sama , es lo unico que podemos hacer , Hinata-san tenia una salud muy delicada mucho antes del embarazo , fue un milagro que lo soportara … el parto fue dificil , lo siento – respondio la mujer llamada Kane mientras hacia una reverencia y se retiraba .

-Que haremos ? - se pregunto a si mismo Kankurou , Gaara se dirigio a la habitacion donde estaba Hinata – Hermano ? - pregunto dudoso haciendo que Gaara se detuviera en la puerta .

-Ire a verla , es lo menos que puedo hacer – contesto este sin voltearse y volteando la perilla , entro a la habitacion , dejando a Kankurou con un enorme pesar .

-Pobre Gaara , se que sientes que estas perdiendo a tu mejor amiga , tambien para mi era como una hermana – y diciendo esto se fue del lugar .

Gaara entro a la habitacion y se topo con la joven que acompañaba a Hinata , esta al verlo hizo una reverencia , el vio que cargaba un bulto envuelto en una manta azul el cual mecia ritmicamente .

-Es varon Kazekage-sama , es el mayor – dijo la joven antes de que Gaara preguntara , este asintio y estirando los brazos pidio cargarlo , la joven con cuidado lo deposito en sus brazos mientras que el miraba al bebe como si fuera lo mas frajil del mundo . Abrio los ojos sorprendidos , el bebe tenia un poco de cabello el cual era negro azulado y la piel blanca , el kazekage sonrio por lo menos el infante habia sacado el color de pelo de ella , pero no podia negar que era identico a el .

-Puedes retirarte Rie – dijo Gaara a la joven , esta solo asintio y haciendo una leve reverencia salio de la habitacion . Gaara se acerco a la cama en la cual estaba Hinata acostada parecia dormida , suavemente se sento en la silla a su lado la cual al lado tenia una cuna donde estaba el otro bebe , la manta que lo envolvia era rosa , la bebe tenia el cabello negro azabache y la piel igual a la de su hermano , si el varon era identico a su padre , esta era un clon femenino de el . Se sobresalto un poco cuando sintio a Hinata moverse . - Hinata ? - pregunto dudoso , esta levemente fue abriendo los parpados , parecia muy cansada y su piel estaba palida pero aun asi le sonreia .

- Verdad que son hermosos Gaara-kun – dijo ella en un susurro

-Si , la partera me dijo … - empezo a decir Gaara pero Hinata lo interrumpio con un movimiento de su mano .

-Lo se , se que no sobrevivire – termino ella lo que iba a decir el , Gaara abrio los ojos para luego retomar su mirada seria – Por eso quiero pedirte un favor – mientras lo miraba con sus ojos de luna , Gaara solo pudo asentir – Quiero que los cuides … que sean unas buenas personas - Hinata tomo de la mano que Gaara tenia libre ; mientras hacia pausa a todo lo que decia ya que se le hacia dificil hasta hablar , sentia los parpados muy cansados igual que su cuerpo – Diles que los amo mucho .

-Lo hare Hinata , lo sabes muy bien – dijo Gaara mirandola para luego mirar al bebe que tenia en sus brazos el cual estaba dormido .

-Quiero que lleven tu apellido ; no te niegues a eso por favor … no quiero que el se entere , no a menos que ellos lo deseen … cuentales cuando sean grandes … y asi puedan decidir – añadio ella rapidamente el ver que el iba a replicar por eso , pero se quedo callado .

-Y el tuyo ? - pregunto el , ella nego con la cabeza .

-No deseo que lleven algo que los ate a mi pasado , prometelo onegai – decia ella en tono casi apenas audible pero que Gaara pudo entender sabia que le llegaba su hora .

-Hai lo prometo – dijo el - Que nombres les vas a poner ? - pregunto con curiosidad , no podia dejar que se muriera sin darle nombres a sus hijos , ella no respondio rapido parecia meditar la respuesta . -Hinata – la llamo el por precaucion .

-Quiero que lleven algo de esta aldea , he pasado buen tiempo aqui el sera … Sora y ella … Suna – dijo ella apenas se le pudo entender mientras cerraba los ojos con lentitud – Arigato … Gaara-kun – y diciendo esto cerro sus ojos mientras que Garra sentia que la mano de ella perdia fuerza y caia con lentitud en la cama se habia ido esta vez para siempre , en ese momento los bebes despertaron y empezaron a llorar como si supieran que su madre ya no estaba . Gaara miraba la escena como si no estuviera , no se percato cuando entraron a la habitacion su hermano y la joven Rie al escuchar los llantos de los bebes ni cuando le quitaron a Sora de sus brazos , de repente sintio una lagrima bajar por su mejilla , se dio cuenta que lloraba hacia tiempo que no lo hacia , pasados unos minutos observo de nuevo a Hinata , esta parecia dormir y en su rostro habia una desapercibida sonrisa que solo pudo ver Gaara ; este se acerco a las cunas donde estaban los bebes ya calmados , mientras que su hermano hizo lo mismo .

-Se fue – dijo Kankurou , Gaara solo asintio – Se lo diremos a el ? - Gaara no lo miro pero sabia que su hermano lo hacia .

-Iie , ella no lo hubiera querido – respondio el , mientras observaba a los bebes , los cuales hacian lo mismo como si lo estudiaran dejando ver los pozos negros que tenian por ojos , era una lastima que ninguno sacara los ojos de ella .

-Hai , y como se llaman ? - pregunto Kankurou mientras que tocaba la manita del varon con un dedo , este con su pequeñez pudo agarrarle un dedo haciendo que Kankurou sonriera , eso hizo que Gaara pensara algo rapido .

Kankurou , te presento a Sora y Suna Sabaku no , tus sobrinos – dijo Gaara lo que hizo que este abriera los ojos mientras miraba como Gaara cogia a la niña , chocando sus miradas – Hijos del Kazekage del pais del viento … mis hijos – concluyo el mientras escuchaba las quejas de su hermano diciendole que se habia volvido loco , pero este le hizo caso omiso y se acerco a la ventana de la habitacion para poder observar a la luna con Suna todavia en sus brazos . La luna estaba hermosa parecia que fuera ella la que los observaba , este pensamiento hizo que Gaara sonriera cosa poco usual en el , la bebe solto una sonrisa como si le alegrara eso , Gaara la miro para luego ver de nuevo al astro . - Se testigo Hinata , convertire a tus hijos en las mejores personas y ninjas de los cuales te sentiras orgullosa de ser su madre . - concluyo el mientras abrazaba a la bebe sintiendo por primera vez la esencia de un padre . El no sabia que le estaba quitando a proposito su sitio a el , pero si decian que un padre es el que cria y no el que el engendra , el haria nombre y uso a ese dicho , Gaara iba a dar todo por su nuevos hijos para poder cumplir su promesa a ella no importaba si tenia que llevarse a todos por delante aunque fuera el padre de ellos , aunque fuera Sasuke Uchiha , por que ellos ellos no eran Hyuuga ni Uchiha … ellos eran Sora y Suna del Desierto , hijos del Kazekage de la Arena y asi seria siempre .

**Gomen , de verdad lo siento mucho se que decepcione a muchos pero esto es lo mas que puedo hacer , Se que no parece un SasuHina , pero la historia se centrara en Sasuke sobre el como tiene que lidiar con sus hijos cuando los conozca y asumir su rol de padre . Se que no les gusto ver a Sasuke asi o que le pasara eso a Hinata , pero entiendan y denle una oportunidad a este fic , onegai . Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras y Torturas en los review , los aceptare con todo gusto . Bueno hasta la proxima y cuidense .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen por la espera , es que tambien he estado escribiendo mas capitulos para mis otros fanfic , pero no les entretengo mas , aqui les tengo el segundo capitulo . Disfrutenlo .**

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama ( como quisieran que fueran mios ) aunque los que si salen esos si son mios ;)**

**Sora y Suna**

Para muchas de las personas que acababan de levantarse esa hermosa mañana era un dia normal como cualquier otro en Suna pero para el Kazekage claro que no lo era . Desde que se habia levantado Gaara sintio que ese dia iba a ocurrir algo pero decidio ignorar el presentimiento , asi que alistandose salio hacia su oficina . A mitad de camino se encontro con su esposa Rie , ella siempre habia sido de gran ayuda desde que habian nacido Sora y Suna hace ya diecisiete años siendo como una madre para ellos , haciendo que Gaara se fijara en ella y se enamorara .

-Buenos dias Kazekage-sama – dijo Rie mientras iba hacer una leve reverencia mientras que Gaara fruncia un poco el ceño y se lo impedia .

-Rie , sabes muy bien que no me gusta que hagas eso , eres mi esposa , no tienes que inclinarte ante mi – respondio Gaara muy serio , Rie al principio tenia su rostro con confusion pero al escucharlo lo cambio a uno amable y comprensible .

-Es costumbre , recuerda que antes era la sirvienta de Hinata-sama – respondio con una suave voz mientras lo miraba con sus ojos azules claro ; Gaara suspiro resignado .

-¿ Riku ? - pregunto por su hijo menor , Rie sonrio mientras reanudaba su marcha hacia las habitaciones no sin antes dirigirse a Gaara .

-Voy a despertarlo para que vaya la academia , esta tan estusiasmado que quiere ser el primero en levantar a sus hermanos – dijo sonriente , Gaara la miro a pesar de haber sido sirvienta Rie tenia porte de princesa , su abundante y larga cabellera rubia clara y su piel blanca constrataban con su delicada y larga tunica violeta claro , tenia suerte si , suerte de haber encontrado una buena mujer .

-Dudo que sea el primero , conociendolos … creo que estan levantados desde el alba – dijo Gaara como si hablar de eso le diera dolor de cabeza , Rie rio .

-Bueno me retiro , nos vemos en la cena – y diciendo eso Rie se alejo por el pasillo dejando a un Gaara sumido en el pensamiento sobre donde rayos estarian sus hijos y que estarian haciendo tan temprano , de repente el mal presentimiento volvio pero nego con la cabeza para entonces proseguir su camino .

* * *

Mientras en esos momentos en Konoha estaba en total tranquilidad , hacia años que estaba asi desde que Naruto habia asumido el cargo de Hokage y hablando de el , este estaba en su oficina rodeado de columnas de papeles que amenazaban con caer . Naruto estaba deseperado , no le gustaba ponchar papeles pero la vieja Tsunade lo habia obligado como hacia desde antes diciendole que es tambien camino para aprender ser hokage . Solo llevaba cinco papeles ponchados cuando de repente tiro el ponchador y se agarro los cabellos rubios ya largos de su cabeza .

-¡¡¡ Moooo !!! ¡¡¡ Ya no soporto mas esto !!! - decia Naruto todavia con las manos en la cabeza .

-Eso te pasa por acumular trabajo Naruto – dijo con tranquilidad una voz de mujer madura , Naruto volvio la cabeza lentamente mientras la mirada con frustracion , Tsunade ya no tenia la apariencia de joven que tenia antes ya que cambio la edad de su jutsu , ahora parecia una mujer que estaba entre los cuarenta aunque no fuera su edad , ella tomaba te tranquilamente sentada frente a Naruto .

-Pero oba-san ; ayudame – suplico Naruto , Tsunade le habia salido una vena por este haberle llamado oba-san pero lo ignoro olimpicamente .

-¡¡ Por que a mi !! ¿ Que hice para merecer esto ? - se pregunto todo dramatico y con cascada en sus ojos hasta que una voz interrumpio con su teatro .

-Por que eres un dobe – dijo la voz , Naruto miro hacia el frente mientras que Tsunade se volteaba a ver el dueño de la voz , para ver al unico Uchiha de la aldea recargado del umbral con un porte elegante pero a la vez serio , su rostro reflejaba molestia .

-¡ Sasuke ! - grito el joven hokage mientras se levantaba del asiento para dirigirse a su amigo de toda la vida , Sasuke lo esquivo dejando a un Naruto a medias mientras entraba el despacho .

-Tsunade – dijo seriamente en forma de saludo a la antigua hokage , esta lo miro analizante .

-Sasuke – contesto ella secamente a pesar de que este habia vuelto a la aldea hace años , Tsunade todavia no podia llevarse con el , el Uchiha se dirigio a la ventana y se apoyo de ella observado por los otros dos . A pesar de los años Sasuke Uchiha conservaba un poco de juventud en su madurez , llevaba el cabello un poco largo amarrado por una coleta corta , llevaba ropa negra con su chaleco jounin y en uno de los mangos tenia el simbolo de su clan todo inmaculadamente limpio como siempre y su katana estaba en su espalda aguantada por un cinto que cruzaba por su pecho , pero lo unico que no habia cambiado era la soledad que reflejaba los pozos negros que tenia por ojos , estos no mentian como lo hacia su dueño reflejaban el dolor y la soledad que sentia el ex-renegado ninja por la desaparicion del tesoro mas preciado que hubiera tenido … su esposa Hinata Uchiha .

-Teme ¿ que haces aqui ? - pregunto jovialmente Naruto acercandose a su silla para ponerla en direccion a este para entonces sentarse , el pelinegro lo miro , Naruto aunque habia crecido y madurado externamente seguia siendo el mismo dobe de siempre . Llevaba la ropa oficial del hokage roja y blanca a instancias de Tsunade , su cabello estaba un poco largo cayendo libremente por su nuca haciendolo parecer a su padre pero distinguiendose por su mirada zorruna , una mirada que esperaba por la respuesta del Uchiha .

-Acaso eres baka , tu fuistes el que me enviastes un pergamino diciendome que viniera … interrumpiendome el entrenemiento con mis alumnos – dijo en tono verdaderamente molesto haciendo que Naruto se encogiera en la silla donde estaba .

-Ohhh , si es verdad … perdon es que estaba ocupado , se me olvido – respondio con unas de sus sonrisas , lo que hizo que a Tsunade le saliera una enorme gota y Sasuke lo mirara con cara de raya y punto .

**-**_No se en que estaba ocupado , el es el mas vago de todos los hokage que han pasado , Yondaime es un alivio que no estes vivo para ver esto_ _**–**_ penso Tsunade mientras miraba la charla de aquellos dos , decidio no hablar .

-¿ Para que me querias ? - pregunto insistente Sasuke , lo unico que queria era que el dobe le dijiera lo que iba a decirle para entonces asi poder largarse .

-Gaara viene – respondio Naruto tranquilamente como si hubiera resumido todo pero al ver la cara de su amigo decidio decir mas – Como eres el mejor ninja de toda la aldea quiero que me ayudes con la seguridad , recuerda que a pesar de haber tranquilidad hay unas cosas que me inquietan – concluyo mirando hacia la ventana con una mirada seria que pocas veces ponia y era cuando el asunto de verdad era serio .

-Para eso era , me lo hubieras dicho en el pergamino – dijo con altaneria el pelinegro , Naruto se levanto del asiento y se acerco a su amigo para colocar una mano en el hombro de este . Sasuke se tenso sabia lo que su amigo iba a decir . - Estoy bien , lo he estado en diecisiete años – y diciendo eso se zafo de su amigo para desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando a su amigo preocupado .

-Claro que no lo estas , se que no lo estas – dijo Naruto en un susurro pero que Tsunade pudo escuchar .

-Naruto no te preocupes , sabes que Sasuke no se derrumbara tan facilmente , no lo ha hecho en todos estos años – dijo Tsunade para poder reconfortar a su amigo , lo que Naruto asintio -Entonces prosigamos a ponchar – añadio con una sonrisa malvada .

-Nooooooooo !!!!! - fue lo que se escucho por casi todo Konoha haciendo que algunas personas se detuvieran en su marcha y sonrieran al reconocer la voz de su hokage .

* * *

Gaara estaba en su oficina leyendo unos pergaminos de misiones cuando un joven entro apresuradamente a su oficina , Gaara levanto su vista con visible molestia lo que hizo que el joven tragara fuertemente .

-Kazekage-sama – dijo el joven con dificultad ya que venia corriendo y hacia una leve reverencia .

-¿ Que ocurre Kei ? - pregunto Gaara mirandolo , el joven pensaba que si salia vivo de esa era un milagro .

-El Consejo de Ancianos estan en el hospital – anucio el joven con visible preocupacion pero Gaara ni se inmuto , asi que los molestos viejos ya estaban a punto de estirar la pata , queria celebrar pero debia mantener la compostura de lider .

-¿ Que ocurrio ? - pregunto con monotomia , el joven se toco la nuca como si no quisiera decir la noticia – No volvere a preguntar – Kei lo miro asustado .

-Alguien los asusto tan fuertemente …. que algunos sufrieron infartos leves– respondio Kei como si le costara responder , Gaara tenia una vaga idea de quien podria haber hecho eso pero decidio por su propio bien y salud negarlo .

-Arresten a los culpables y se acabo el problema – dijo Gaara con monotomia y simpleza , Kei miro hacia otro lado nervioso – ¿Que estas esperando ? - al ver que Kei no se movia de su sitio como si quisera añadir algo mas – Kei ? - pregunto expectante , el aludido dio un respingo .

-Ese es el problema Kazekage-sama … los culpables del problema son sus hijos – dijo para respirar aliviado como si se hubiera librado de una gran carga . Gaara suspiro resignado y dirigio una mano a su frente , ser padre era lo mas dificil de haber si tenias a dos jovenes problematicos como hijos .

Dos figuras corrian rapidamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento como si su vida dependiera de ello , ya estaban casi a mitad cuando de repente una enorme pared de arena aparecio frente a ellos impidiendoles el paso . Las figuras no se voltearon pero se mantuvieron en cautela , conocian muy bien a la persona que hizo el ataque , la figura de la izquierda giro su cabeza solo unos milimetros para ver con el rabillo de su ojo una imponente figura que los miraba severamente y con las manos cruzadas . El Kazekage no llevaba su calabaza y eso era un problema ya que el podia manejar cualquier arena y ellos estaban rodeados de ella haciendola mortal .

-¿ A donde creen que van ? - dijo Gaara en tono demasiado serio , lo que hizo que las figuras sintieran un escalofrio , al ver que ellos no contestaron – Sora y Suna Sabaku no , cuando les hable miren y contesten – añadio en un tono mas alto , las figuras que se voltearon con lentitud eran de dos jovenes de diecisiete que miraban al Kazekage con una sonrisa demasiado finjida que no era nada creible pero que borraron al ver que su interlocutor iba en serio .

-Hola oto-san – dijo el joven de la derecha , era alto de cabello negro azulado disparado en todas las direcciones con dos mechones largos que salian de su frente y estaban en cada lado del rostro haciendo que su piel blanca fuera hermosa . Tenia dos pozos negros como ojos que eran de igual color de su ropa una parecida a la que usaba su padre cuando era kazekage a los 16 solo que con algunas diferencias ( el cuello era alto y abierto , sus mangas estaban a mitad de brazo y enrolladas y tenia una correa en la cintura que se dividia en dos y aguantaban su estuche ) - Ibamos a … - empezo a pensar que excusa dar , si su padre hubiera tenido todavia el Shukaku no hubieran durado segundos por lo furioso que estaba ya que no tenia ni que adivinar para saber que lo estaba – a dar un paseo – concluyo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras lo miraba , a Suna le salio una gota en la cabeza por la excusa de su hermano .

**-**_Hubiera dado una exusa mas creible que esa **–** _penso Suna para entonces mirar a su padre .

-Nunca aprendiste a mentir bien Sora – dijo Gaara haciendo que Sora mirara hacia otro lado y la gota de Suna aumentara mas – Veo que no me diran – e iba hacer el amago de otro ataque .

-Para que decirte si ya lo sabes … oto-san – dijo Suna moviendose unos pasos mas al frente , Suna era identica a su hermano pero con algunas diferencias . No tenia que ser otra persona para saber que eran identicos a su padre , dos problematicas copias . Su cabello azabache corto a la mitad del cuello era disparado en todas las direcciones y tenia los mismos mechones que su hermano que se situaban a cada lado de su rostro ; sus ojos igual a su cabello constrataban con la piel blanca haciendola parecer una muñeca . Suna llevaba un vestido corto negro de cuello cuadrado y de mangos anchos hasta el codo , el vestido le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo abierto a los lados dejando ver sus shorts mas cortos que el vestido de igual color ; llevaba una correa marron ancha en la cintura dejando ver que cargaba con estuches en la parte de atras , tenia zapatos ninjas negros y medias largas de igual color que le llegaban a mitad del muslo dejando solo ver un poco de piel expuesta . - Solo les dimos un pequeño susto – decia moviendose haciendo que las cuentas de un mechon largo que tenia debajo de la oreja brillara con el sol , regalo que Gaara reconocio que era de su hermano Kankurou .

-No me importan las razones , estan castigados y no saldran de la casa hasta que yo lo diga – respondio Gaara con voz glacial haciendo que Suna retrocediera instintivamente a un lado de su hermano , encerrados en la casa ; saldrian a sus cuarenta si tenian suerte .

-Ne oto-san podemos hacer un trato – sugirio Sora mientras se movia unos milimetros hacia atras .

-Es verdad – apoyo Suna mientras hacia el amago de mover sus manos hacia el estuche de su cintura y agarraba algo , Gaara adivino sus intenciones y haciendo un movimiento del suelo surgieron dos cadenas de arena que atraparon a los dos jovenes tan fuertemente que cayeron sentados mirando a su padre con reproche .

-Ibe , Kenta – dijo Gaara mirandolos , de repente dos figuras aparecieron detras del Kazekage , llevaban ropas de jounin haciendo una leve reverencia esperaron la orden de su lider – Llevenlos a la casa y asegurense que no salgan .

-Hai – respondieron los dos hombres mientras que con cuidado los levantaban del suelo , Sora y Suna miraron a su padre .

-Hablaremos mas tarde – dijo Gaara como si les hubiera leido el pensamiento a sus hijos ; ya conocia cualquier movimiento y mirada de ellos , para ver como sus hijos desaparecian en una nube de humos en compañia de sus guardias . - Y ahora hablar con mi mayor dolor de cabeza – se dijo a si mismo refiriendose a los ancianos que estaban convalecientes gracias a sus hijos , suspirando desaparecio en una nube de arena .

**

* * *

**

En Konoha un hombre frente a un pequeño pedestal ponia incienso frente a una fotografia de una mujer muy hermosa de cabello azul oscuro y ojos de luna . El hombre ni se inmuto cuando sintio pasos detras de el .

-Desde cuando entras sin permiso a una casa … dobe – dijo el hombre pelinegro con los ojos cerrados en posicion de oracion . La persona que se acerco tenia una tunica roja y blanca , Naruto miro a su amigo frente al retrato de Hinata que estaba unido al de la familia Uchiha .

-Desde que mi amigo se encierra a si mismo – respondio Naruto haciendo que Sasuke se levantara del suelo y lo mirara – No sabia que se le prendia incienso a una persona que no sabes si esta viva – Naruto observo el retrato de su amiga , podia sentir la mirada seria y fria de su amigo como si le pidiera que se fuera pero no se movio ni un milimetro , Sasuke adivino su pensamiento asi que se dio por vencido .

-No ha aparecido en estos casi dieciocho años , tiene que estar muerta – dijo Sasuke gelidamente tratando de creer en sus palabras , Naruto lo miro con compasion a el tampoco le gustaria que Sakura y su hijo Minato desaparecieran por que en verdad moriria de dolor . - ¿A que has venido Naruto ? - pregunto al ver a su amigo en su casa .

-Sakura y Minato querian invitarte a comer a casa , no puedes negarte – añadio al ver que Sasuke iba a empezar a hablar – recuerda que eres el padrino de Minato y Sakura no acepta un no por respuesta igual que yo – sonrio mientras Sasuke apartaba la mirada .

-Diles que voy despues – respondio secamente , Naruto asintio y salio de la estancia dejando solo al Uchiha . Sasuke miro el retrato de su esposa y sintio un poco de envidia por su amigo , el tenia una esposa e hijos y el no tenia nada , de repente un recuerdo le asalto el pensamiento , un tema que habia hablado con Hinata dias antes de su desaparicion .

_Flashback_

_El matrimonio Uchiha caminaba por las calles de Konoha cogidos de la mano , el tan serio como siempre y ella con su hermosa sonrisa , de repente Hinata se solto de su mano y salio apurada , Sasuke se extra__ño por su actitud , pero se calmo al ver que ella se habia detenido frente a una vitrina de una tienda , su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que era una de bebes , a el le encanto la mirada de ella llena de felicidad e ilusion al ver los objectos para infantes ._

_-Sasuke-kun –__ esta la miro pero ella seguia con su mirada en la vitrina , pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas - ¿ crees que tener hijos sea una bendicion ? - pregunto ahora mirandolo , aunque Sasuke no cambio su expresion seria pero Hinata sabia que la pregunta lo habia sorprendido ._

_-Creo que si , cualquier persona se emociona al saber que sera padre – respondio como siempre como si no le intresara el tema , aunque no era verdad este le causaba curiosidad ._

_-No crees que seriamos buenos padres – dijo ella como una indirecta , la cual por sorpresa el gran Sasuke Uchiha no capto y medito su respuesta ._

_-Creo que si … - empezo a decir , Hinata abrio ilusionada sus ojos – pero no creo que sea bueno por el momento ,recuerdas que tienes una salud delicada y sabes que no quiero perderte … __¿ que pasa ? - pregunto al ver que Hinata bajaba la cabeza , esta nego lentamente ._

_-Iie , nada Sasuke-kun – dijo con tranquilida y una sonrisa finjida que Sasuke no noto – Ven , sigamos – y diciendo esto jalo al Uchiha para proseguir con su marcha ._

_Fin del Flashback_

Sasuke salio de su recuerdo y se pregunto por que vino ese ahora en esos momentos , nego acon la cabeza mientras terminaba de enlistarse para salir a casa de Naruto , antes de salir de su hogar dio una ultima mirada al retrato de su esposa .

-Hubieras sido una gran madre Hinata – y diciendo esto cerro la puerta para entonces irse .

* * *

En una sala estaban dos jovenes esperando ; Suna caminaba impaciente por la sala de su hogar mientras que su hermano la observaba con una expresion aburrida y elegante . Despues que los subordinados de su padre los trajeran , desaparecieron dejandolos con una excesiva imaginacion de como seria el castigo del lider de la aldea .

-Oto-san nos va a matar – decia Suna mientras caminaba , Sora que estaba sentado se echo a reir por lo bajo - ¿ Se puede saber que es tan gracioso ? - pregunto mirandolo

-No creo que nos mate , puede que nos castigue de por vida y que la unica forma de ser libres sea cuando el se muera – respondio Sora muy divertido mientras que a Suna le salia una vena .

-El castigo puede ser peor – dijo una voz que se denotaba divertida , Sora y Suna dirigieron su vista a la puerta de entrada , vieron a su tio Kankurou , este seguia vistiendo igual que cuando era joven , no tenia su gorro pero si el rostro pintado de manera diferente y estaba mas alto , definitivamente se notaba que era mayor que su hermano .

-Hentai oji-san – dijo Suna mirandolo , a Sora le salio una gota y a Kankurou una enorme vena .

-¡¡¡ Es tio Kankurou , no hentai !!! - grito exaltado Kankurou , mientras era detenido por Sora mientras que Suna le hacia burlas .

-Imoto no creo que eso sea de mucha ayuda – dijo Sora refiriendose a las burlas de Suna , esta se detuvo .

-Te llamo asi desde que le diste a Sora esas pervertidas revistas hace ya tres años , si no fuera por oto-san la mente sana de mi querido hermano hubiera sido manchada por tu mente sucia – dijo en tono de explicacion haciendo que Kankurou se enojara mas y la gota de Sora aumentara del tamaño de su cabeza .

-¿ A quien le dices que tiene la mente sucia ? - decia furioso Kankurou mientras se acercaba a Suna arrastrando a su sobrino , la marcha se detuvo cuando Suna y Kankuro quedaron frente a frente .

-Dejame pensar a quien …. - empezo a decir Suna como si de verdad meditara la respuesta – a ti – concluyo con una sonrisa mientras que de un salto se alejo de su tio que iba a agarrarla .

-Sabes Suna , no estas siendo de gran ayuda – dijo Sora en tono resignado mientras hacia un esfuerzo para contener a su tio .

-Veo que estan muy animados – dijo una voz muy delicada haciendo que el ambiente que se habia calentado se enfriara de repente .

-Nii-san , Nee-san – dijo un pequeño niño corriendo hacie ellos , el pequeño les llegaba a la cintura , tenia el cabello pelirrojo , ojos azules y piel blanca tostada por el sol del lugar no como la de sus hermanos que por mas sol que cogieran su piel no se tostaba . - Queria verlos – dijo mientras era cargado por Sora que habia soltado a su tio .

-Riku – dijieron los gemelos a la misma vez

-Por lo que me contaron , hicieron de las suyas hoy – dijo Rie acercandose a ellos y les daba un beso a los gemelos en la frente , estos voltearon la cabeza avergonzados , no porque temian a su madre adoptiva sino por la furia que vendria despues cortesia de su padre . - Traten de no exaltarse , su padre no viene con buenas noticias – y diciendo eso cogio a su hijo de los brazos de su hermano mayor .

-Suerte sobrinos – dijo Kankurou , Suna lo miro para decirle algo por creia que su tio se burloba , pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que estaba serio , decia la verdad . Escucharon el sonido de la puerta y vieron entrar a su padre tan seriamente que creyeron que era el dia de su muerte . Gaara los miro por unos segundos y se volteo para dirigirse a su depacho , Sora y Suna entendieron que debian seguirlo y asi hicieron . Pasados unos minutos Kankurou miro a su cuñada , Rie parecida preocupada .

-¿ Que crees que pasara ? - pregunto el mirandola , Rie miro el camino por donde se habia ido su esposo y sus hijos y bajo la mirada .

-Los Ancianos del Consejo no fueron nada compasivos , creo que de esta no salen – respondio Rie para mirarlo y despues a su hijo que hacia los deberes de la Academia ajeno a la situacion .

-Ya veo – dijo Kankurou seriamente y tomaba asiento igual que Rie a la espera del resto de su familia .

Sora y Suna seguian a su padre silenciosamente , habian aprendido que si tenias la culpa debias esperar el momento correcto para poder hablar y defenderte , entraron despues de su padre y se sentaron a la espera de que el hablara . Gaara miraba por la ventana , no le gustaba dar noticias malas y esta sabia que les gustaria nada a sus hijos .

-Oto-san – dijo Sora siendo el primero en atreverse a hablar , Gaara bajo la mirada pero despues la alzo y se dirigio a sentarse sin todavia hablar , los miro habia hecho un buen trabajo ; Sora y Suna eran los mejores ninja de toda la aldea y eran excelentes personas aunque a veces les encantaba meterse en problemas de vez en cuando . Lo que iba decir les iba a causar dolor y enojo a ellos .

-Sora – dijo mirandolo – Suna – esta vez la miro – El consejo no fue nada compasivo , se excedieron, esta vez no lo niego pero … - empezo a decir Gaara pero fue interrumpido por Suna .

-Solo fue una broma nada mas . Tu tambien los detestas , a cada rato nos reprochan de que somos arrimados por el Kazekage de la Arena , nos cansamos y decidimos actuar – dijo Suna completamente enojada , Sora le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara asi que se callo.

-Se que no me agradan , se que ellos no son unos santos con ustedes y he hecho mucho para mantener la cosas calmadas , pero las cosas no se resuelven con bromas que causan que algunas personas terminen en el hospital , los he criado como lo hubiera querido su madre pero esto es lo mas que puedo hacer y por lo menos llegue a un acuerdo a ellos no era lo que mas queria pero es lo mas que puedo hacer – dijo Gaara como sino le gustara hablar del tema , ya que parecia enojado y triste .

-¿ Que ocurre oto-san ? , ¿Que fue lo que decidio el Consejo ? - pregunto Sora preocupado por su padre y ellos . Gaara lo miro .

-El Consejo decidio sacarlos una temporada de la Aldea … seis meses para ser exactos – dijo Gaara y vio como sus hijos empezaron a protestar desde sus asientos .

-No pueden hacer eso , somos tus hijos , tu eres el Kazekage , haz algo – dijo Suna con un poco de altaneria .

-¿ Seguro que no puedes hacer nada ? Y ¿ hacia donde iremos ? – pregunto Sora parecia tranquilo , pero Gaara sabia que estaba enojado y preocupado solo que sabia controlarse no como su hermana que explotaba con facilidad .

-No puedo hacer nada , es lo mejor querian desterrarlos , lo mejor es que pasen una temporada fuera es todo – dijo Gaara calmadamente .

-¿ Donde ? - pregunto esta vez Suna , Gaara cerro los ojos y espero que ellos no volaran algo de lo enojados que estaban .

-Konoha – respondio monotamente , espero unos segundos , hasta que …

-¡¡¡ Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! - fue lo que escucho Gaara tan alto que creyo que se quedaria sordo mientras abria los ojos .

-No definitivamente no , no ire alla – dijo Sora por primera vez perdiendo los estribos , Suna ya los habia perdido hacia rato .

-Yo tampoco , no pienso a ir un lugar donde este el – dijo Suna completamente enfurecida , Gaara se mantenia callado , desde que el habia revelado la verdad de ellos , estos odiaron a su padre y el no sabia el por que .

-El no sabe de ustedes , Hinata nunca se lo dijo – dijo Gaara tratando de calmarlos .

-Por alguna razon fue , no me importa no ire , deberias hacer algo por alguna razon eres nuestro padre , no – dijo Suna , Sora la miro con reproche ya que se habia pasado . Gaara se levanto de golpe asustandolos y haciendo que se sentaran de golpe .

-Crees que no he hecho mucho , he hecho todo por ustedes , los amo como si fueran mios , como si fueran todo , se lo prometi a su madre que lo haria – decia Gaara hecho una furia asustandolos mas ya que nunca veian a su padre perder la paciencia . - Se pasaron y ese sera su castigo , por primera vez en mi vida apoyare al maldito Consejo .

-Oto-san – dijo en un susurro Sora incredulo a lo que veia y oia .

-Escuchenme bien , no tolerare mas cosas asi , se comportaran y representaran a la Aldea alla , los amo , son mis hijos pero tambien tienen un padre que necesita de ustedes aunque no lo sepa – dijo Gaara parecia que la voz se le iba a quebrar pero mantenia la compostura . - Iran a Konoha y es una orden no como lider sino como padre y alli , escuchenme bien alli lo conoceran , en Konoha conoceran y compartiran seis meses con su verdadero padre aunque no les guste … Uchiha Sasuke es su padre – concluyo mirandolos penetrantemente con sus verdes aguamarinas mientras estos tenian los ojos desorbitados y negaban con incredulidad por la decision tomada por Sabaku no Gaara no como Kazekage sino como padre .

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado , en el proximo capitulo Sasuke conocera a sus hijos y las reacciones de estos . Para lo que quieran ver las vestimentas de Sora y Suna vayan**

**a mi pagina de denviantart , es RiyoRyoko18 espero que los puedan ver . Gracias por los review aunque son pocos me alegran bueno hasta la proxima .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola y perdon por la espera ,** e**spero que este capitulo les sea de su agrado ya que me costo trabajo hacerlo ya que a veces la musa me abandona pero hize mi esfuerzo ;) Puede que Sasuke salga OC , asi que les pido disculpas .**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen , sino al maestro Kishimoto-sama ( aunque estoy rezando , orando y haciendo plegarias en todas las religiones que hay para que sean mios y sino lo rapto y lo suelto cuando los ponga a mi nombre , jejeje ) ; los personajes que no aparecen en la serie esos si son mios . **

**¡¿ Soy Padre ?!**

Bajo el ardiente sol de la mañana se podia distinguir entre las dunas del desierto cuatro figuras que caminaban con soltura en ellas como si no les molestara a pesar de que era todo lo contrario . Para Gaara el camino hacia Konoha estaba siendo muy pesado ya que sus hijos no le habian dirigido la palabra en todo el camino , bueno Sora le decia algunas palabras ya que era el menos rencoroso algo que habia sacado de su madre mientras que Suna esa si que podia sacar un diez en orgullo y soberbia ya que ni siquiera le hablaba a su hermano desde que se habia puesto de parte de su padre por unos minutos sobre el viaje y Kankurou , bueno el no decia nada solo observaba gratuitamente el comportamiento de su familia . Gaara no miraba a sus hijos ya que todavia estaba un poco molesto por la actitud de Suna y se pregunto si algunos padres tendrian unos hijos como los suyos que parecian querer sacarles canas a temprana edad cuando aun ni siquiera llegaba a los cuarenta . Mientras caminaban por las arenas del gran desierto recordaron el suceso de hace ya tres dias .

_Flashback _

_Gaara todavia estaba en su despacho desde que sus hijos se fueron furiosos especialmente Suna que cerro la puerta tan fuertemente que parecio que __esta__ fuera a quebrarse . Meditaba buscando una respuesta para que sus hijos no lo odiaran y no encontraba ninguna , definitivamente sus hijos se dieron el empujon ellos solitos para que el gran Consejo de la Aldea se deshicieran de ellos por unos meses , suspirando frustrado Gaara bajo su cabeza . Escucho la puerta abrirse pero no levanto el rostro , mayormente los que entraban sin permiso eran su hermano Kankurou o su esposa Rie , asi que espero que hablaran . _

_-Mi querida y bella sobrina tiene un sentido artistico bastante bueno ya que parece querer demoler __y remodelar__ la casa , porque ya hay bastantes grietas en algunas paredes – dijo sarcasticamente ; __l__a voz de un hombre que Gaara ni tenia que adivinar que era la de su hermano mayor , asi que levanto el rostro para ver a su hermano baastante serio , algo que no combinaba con su alegre personalidad - No tienes que contarme que paso , observando como salieron me imagino que les dijistes sobre eso – Gaara no decia nada solo se limitaba a observar a su hermano silenciosamente -Obligarlos no creo que sea buena opcion - concluyo el ._

_-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada – dijo Gaara mientras cobraba su compostura ante su hermano – Prefiero esto que solo sera por unos meses a que los destierren de por vida – Gaara se levanto para caminar hacia la ventana – Hace una semana me llego un pergamino de Naruto para que fuera a la aldea por asuntos de la aldea , iba salir mañana hacia alla y mañana fue le dia que decidio el Consejo para que ellos se fueran – concluyo Gaara sin mirarlo_

_-Una simple coincidencia – dijo Kankurou sin preocupación mientras encogia los hombres ._

_-Coincidencia – repitio Gaara en voz baja y entonces se volteo para mirar a su hermano – No creo en las coincidencias Kankurou – expreso seguro de si , Kankurou lo miraba sin entender – Creo que es el destino – al decir eso recordo al primo de Hinata , el genio Hyuuga , Neji siempre decia que la vida esta sujeta por el destino y que era inevitable salir de el ; Kankurou bufo molesto ._

_-Si es asi , es un destino muy caprichoso – dijo Kankurou mientras se recargaba de su asiento ._

_-A lo mejor – respondio Gaara monotamente , de repente la puerta se abrio para dejar entrar a Riku con rostro preocupado ._

_-Oto-san – dijo Riku en tono alarmado , haciendo que Gaara se acercara a el y Kankurou se levantara del asiento – Oka-san esta preocupada por onee-chan – Riku parecia querer llorar ._

_-¿ Que ocurrio ? - pregunto Gaara , mientras Kankurou ya habia salido a buscar a su cuñada para ver que habia hecho la pequeña diablita como el le decia a veces a Suna ._

_-Onee-chan reforzo su habitacion con chakra para que no la abrieramos – dijo Riku , Gaara suspiro cansado – Dice que no se ira de la aldea aunque tenga que quedarse en su cuarto – Riku termino de hablar mientras Gaara lo agarraba y lo sentaba en la silla donde habia estado su hermano ._

_-Quiero que te quedes aqui , vendre rapido – dijo Gaara mientras le tocaba la cabello de su hijo con su mano , Riku asintio para ver a su padre desaparecer en una nube de arena . _

_Sora estaba cerca de la puerta del cuarto de su hermana sin acercarse mucho a ella ya que podria salir lastimado , de reojo miraba a su madre Rie que tenia sus manos cubriendo su rostro , Sora se sentia miserable , a pesar de que no queria ir a Konoha y encontrarse con el , tampoco queria causarles mas disgustos y preocupaciones a los padres que lo habian criado a el y a su hermana como si fueran de su sangre ._

_-Imoto , se que me escuchas – dijo Sora acercandose un poco a la puerta pero sin tocarla – Deja de ser tan inmadura y sal – Sora agudizo su oido para ver si su hermana hacia un leve ruido pero no escucho nada ._

_-Me niego , no saldre nunca de este cuarto – escucharon esas palabras provenientes del cuarto , Sora suspiro mientras que su madre Rie habia levantado el rostro al escuchar a su hija – No ire a esa aldea ._

_-Sabes que es no nuestra decision , el Consejo lo decidio – dijo Sora mientras trataba de calmarse – Prefieres pasar toda tu vida desterrada , porque yo no lo hare – añadio con un poco de enojo ._

_-Ahora te pones parte de ellos , no puedo creerlo de mi propio hermano – dijo Suna la cual estaba sentada en la cama mirando la puerta ._

_-No es que este parte de … - empezo a decir Sora pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de una persona , se volteo a ver y vio que era su tio Kankurou que se situo al lado de Rie para ver si estaba bien y al ver que lo estaba miro a su sobrino – No quiere salir de su habitacion – dijo antes de que su tio preguntara , Kankurou se dirigio a la puerta situadonse frente a ella ._

_-Suna acaba de salir de ese cuarto , aunque no quieras tendras que ir a Konoha asi que deja de comportarte tan infaltilmente que bastante grandes estas – dijo Kankurou completamente enojado _

_-Iie – solo fue la respuesta de ella , haciendo que Kankurou le saliera una vena en la frente y se encaminara a tocar la manija de la puerta ._

_-Mocosa … - Kankurou fue detenido por su sobrino antes de que lo hiciera – Siempre he dicho que te pareces a el … - Kankurou forcejeaba con Sora que se habia quedado callado al escuchar a su tio sacandole un parecido de su hermana sobre '' el '' . Ninguno se habia percatado de la presencia _

_que habia llegado ._

_-Kankurou , Sora … apartense – dijo la voz con total frialdad haciendo que estos dos se detuvieran por unos segundo y miraran , al ver el rostro de Gaara se salieron rapidamente situandose al lado de la esposa de este , Gaara empezo a acumular arena de las paredes de la casa con su chakra para entonces hacer un movimiento con ella , el resultado fue que la arena golpeo tan fuertemente la puerta que rompio la barrera de chakra haciendo que una nube de polvo cubriera el lugar , Kankurou movia sus manos para apartar el polvo mientras que Sora se apartaba de su madre la cual habia cubrido del impacto , todos miraron con una gota el enorme agujero donde tenia que estar la puerta y la mitad de la pared . Vieron como Gaara entraba en lo que quedaba de ella y lo siguieron lentamente para observar . - Si quieres encerrarte en cada habitación de esta casa para no ir a Konoha , hazlo , no tendre ningun inconveniente en romper cada una de sus puertas y derrumbar la casa – dijo con seriedad ; al escuchar esto a Kankurou y Sora le salieron lineas purpuras debajo de sus ojos y veian a Suna pegada a una pared del cuarto ._

_-No lo dira en serio o ¿ si ? - pensaron a la misma vez Kankurou y Sora para ver como Gaara pasaba por su lado y se retiraba de lugar completamente enojado . Suna cayo sentada en el suelo llorando , Rie se acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras que los otro dos se quedaron apartados ._

_-Su padre hace todo esto por su bien , el es el que mas esta lastimado – dijo Rie en un susurro comprensivo mientras abrazaba a su hija y miraba a Sora – no quiere perderlos ya que son lo mejor que le ha pasado , entiendan – dijo para bajar su mirada ._

_-Se quedaran seis meses , depende de lo que pasen alla es su decision de quedarse o volver – dijo Kankurou , sus sobrinos lo miraron sorprendidos ._

_-Iie – dijo Sora lo que hizo que su tio y madre lo miraran – No necesito pensar ni meditar para saber que este es mi hogar , el cual debo volver – concluyo para mirar a su tio sonriente , este sonrio vagamente ._

_-Nunca sabras esa respuesta , hasta que estes preparado para afrontarla – dijo Kankurou mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación dejando a sus sobrinos con esas palabras en sus cabezas ._

_Fin del Flashback _

Seguian caminando sin percatarse que ya habian pasado las dunas cuando notaron que ya estaban en el bosque , limite del desierto con el pais del Fuego .

-¿ Cuanto falta para esa dichosa aldea ? - pregunto Suna molesta , era la primera vez que hablaba en todo el trayecto , Gaara no respondio asi que lo hizo Kankurou .

-Tenemos que cruzar el bosque y habremos llegado – respondio mientras detenian su marcha ya que Gaara lo habia hecho . - ¿ Que ocurre Gaara ? - pregunto al ver a su hermano buscando algo en su mochila de provisiones , la contestacion de su pregunta fue respondida cuando Gaara saco dos objectos de su mochila . Eran dos mascaras de anbu las cuales tenian el diseño de un tigre y un perro , los otros lo miraron sin entender .

-Sora , Suna ponganselas – dijo Gaara seriamente mientras les extendian las mascaras a sus hijos , estos la miraron sin entender nada – Todavia nadie puede ver su rostro hasta que hable con el hokage – explico , Sora asintio mientras cogia la mascara de perro pero Suna miraba a su padre analizante .

-Primero quieres llevarnos y que lo conozcamos y ahora quieres que nos coloquemos unas mascaras para quer nadie sepa quienes somos – dijo Suna a la vez que escuchaba suspirar a su hermano que ya tenia la mascara puesta , Gaara no le respondio lo que hizo que se molestara y antes de que empezara a replicar Kankurou la interrumpio .

-Haz lo que te dice tu padre , despues haz lo que quieras con la mascara si tanto te interesa - dijo el con indicios para molestarla , Suna los noto haciendo que le apareciera una vena y se volteo hacia el pero Sora se situo frente a ella deteniendola y con una mano le coloco la mascara en su rostro haciendo que no hablara , lo que provoco que a Kankurou le saliera una gota .

-Solo callate y haz lo que te dicen – dijo Sora en un tono cortante lo que hace que Suna enmudezca y asienta sin rechistar .

-Vamos – dijo Gaara y de un brinco trepo de un arbol para empezar a saltar entre ellos seguido de su hermano e hijos .

* * *

Mientras tanto en Konoha todos se estaban preparando para la llegada del Kazekage de la Arena , a pesar de que su visita seria breve querian recibirlo apropiadamente . Naruto caminaba nerviosamente por su oficina observado por dos personas .

-Naruto podrias quedarte quieto , me estas mareando – dijo Tsunade un poco molesta , Naruto se detuvo para mirarla pero al rato prosiguio su faena .

-Pero oba-san , es …. - empezo a decir Naruto y se quedo callado por unos minutos mientras Tsunade esperaba la conclusion de su respuesta – es que no puedo – la respuesta hizo que a Tsunade le saliera una enorme gota en su nuca , para entonces cambiarla a una enorme vena reluciente en su rostro para levantarse de su asiento a la vez que le daba un golpe al escritorio haciendolo crujir .

-Naruto , acaba de sentarte de una buena vez antes de que te unos buenos golpes y te deje como pure – dijo Tsunade la cual parecia aumentar de tamaño con aura oscura mientras que Naruto se encogia como chibi .

-Hai – solo respondio Naruto mientras que Tsunada cambiaba su expresion a una sonriente como si no hubiera pasado nada y Naruto tomaba asiento con un aura depresiva y humitos purpuras a su alrededor .

-Naruto ¿ se puede saber por que estas tan nervioso ? - pregunto la otra persona de la habitacion que estaba callada leyendo en todo ese tiempo .

-Gaara dijo que tenia que hablar de un tema serio Kakashi-sensei – dijo Naruto a su antiguo sensei , Kakashi Hatake , a pesar de que los años habian pasado se veia bien para ser un hombre ya mayor , todavia conservaba la energia de joven aunque ya casi no la usara mientras que su indumentaria no habia cambiado igual que personalidad . Kakashi miro a Naruto como diciendole y que con eso - Es que la duda me esta matando – dijo para entonces ver como Kakashi lo miraba con cara de raya y punto con su unico ojo visible .

-_Naruto nunca va a cambiar –_ penso Kakashi mientras veia voltear su rostro para mirar por la ventana - ¿ Quien se encargara de la vigilancia ? - pregunto con curiosidad .

-El teme – solo respondio Naruto , se sabia que se referia a Sasuke ; Kakashi miro a su alumno suspicaz , era raro que Sasuke aceptara algo sin protestar pero cuando iba a preguntar , Izumo entro a la oficina .

-Hokage-sama , el Kazekage acaba de llegar – anucio este lo que hizo que Naruto se levantara de golpe y adoptara una postura seria lo que hizo que Tsunade alzara una ceja y mirara a Kakashi el cual respondio encogiendo los hombros .

-Avisale a Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Naruto , Izumo asintio y salio del lugar – Vamos a recibirlo – dijo mirando a su sensei y la antigua hokage para entonces dirigirse a la puerta seguido de estos .

* * *

-Asi que esto es Konoha – dijo Suna mirando a traves de su mascara la aldea amurallada que estaba frente a ella , no podia negarlo la aldea se veia pintoresca y alegre , pero lo que mas le llamaba la atencion era las figuras de unos rostros talladas en la montaña de fondo , queria preguntar quienes eran pero como si Sora le leeyera el pensamiento le respondio .

-Son los hokages de Konoha , los primeros cuatro ya estan muertos solo quedan el quinto y el sexto que empezo hace diecisiete años atras – dijo el mientras se situaba a su lado , vieron como su padre caminaba a su lado y se detuvo a la vez que observaba algo , ellos miraron que era , en la lejania se podria apreciar tres figuras acercandose en la entrada , Sora y Suna se acercaron a su padre notando que estaba tenso .

-Oto-san – solo pudo decir Sora cuando de pronto su padre lo estaba abrazando junto a Suna , Gaara los abrazo pero este no era fuerte ni posesivo , solo sentia que no queria soltarlos ya que si lo hacia sabria que los perderia .

-Los quiero – solo dijo Gaara para entonces soltarlos y mirarlos por unos segundos con orgullo , cosa que notaron ellos . -Vamos – y diciendo esto empezo a caminar seguido de ellos .

Cuando estaban a solo pasos de las personas de la entrada , los hijos del Kazekage se figaron en la persona que tenia la misma vestima de su padre como kage pero roja en representacion del fuego . Parecia de la misma edad de el y se veia una persona alegre y confiable .

-Gaara , que bueno que llegastes – dijo Naruto alegremente mientras lo saludaba con una mano .

-Naruto – respondio seriamente como siempre , a Sora y Suna creyeron que la actitud de su padre molestaria al hokage pero se dieron cuenta que no parecia importarle , de verdad que si era un gran amigo . Suna miro el rostro del hokage y se fijo que tenia unos bigotes como de zorro en su rostro , asi que disimuladamente se acerco a su tio Kankurou que estaba a su lado .

-Ne oji-san … - empezo a decir Suna , Kankurou no la miro pero hizo un ruido con su boca dandole entender que la escuchaba - ¿ Por que el hokage tiene esos bigotes en su rostro ? - pregunto ella .

-Por que es un jinchuuriki , tiene el kyuubi el zorro de nueve colas – respondio Kankurou esta vez mirandola , Suna abrio los ojos sorprendida .

-Queeeeee – dijo en voz alta a traves de su mascara , lo que ocasiono que todos centraran su mirada en ella , abochornada bajo su cabeza rapidamente . Naruto se fijo en los dos acompañantes que traian mascaras , pero fue Kakashi el que pregunto .

-Kazekage no sabia que habia traido una guardia especial – dijo mirandolos fijamente lo que hizo que Sora volteara su rostro .

-Iie , ellos no son mi guardia y hay un tema del que tengo que hablar , me gustaria que fuera lo mas rapido posible – respondio secamente lo que hizo que Naruto cambiara su semblante alegre a uno neutro .

-Entiendo , vamos a la torre – y diciendo eso empezo a caminar con Gaara a su lado seguido de los otros , de vez en cuando Tsunade y Kakashi miraban a los enmascarados , cosa que los hacia sentir incomodos .

-_Solo quiero que pasen estos meses rapido –_ pensaba Sora con su rostro un poco bajo .

-_Que diablos estan mirando , acaso soy algo raro para que lo hagan – _pensaba Suna tensada por la molestia , entonces sintio una mano en su hombro , volteo su rostro y vio que era su hermano .

-Tranquila – solamente dijo para que Suna se calmara , cuando llegaron a la torre la miraron con curiosidad entonces Gaara se volteo hacia ellos mientras que el hokage y sus acompañantes en compañia de su tio Kankurou subian a la torre . - ¿ Que ocurre oto-san ? - pregunto Sora en voz baja

-Quiero que den una vuelta por la aldea para que la conozcan a lo que hablo con Naruto – dijo Gaara mientras les daba la espalda y empezaba a subir las escaleras .

-¿ Seguro ? - pregunto un poco dudosa Suna , Gaara se detuvo de su marcha y volteo un poco su cabeza .

-Si , vayan – respondio con su habitual seriedad y prosiguio a subir , los gemelos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que lo perdieron de vista , Suna se volteo mirando a su hermano .

-¿ Hacemos lo que nos dijo ? - pregunto , sora no contesto rapidamente y sin mirarla camino unos cuantos pasos para entonces detenerse frente a ella .

-Si ; en estos momentos no es bueno desobedecer las desiciones de oto-san – dijo completamente serio y reanudo su caminata dejando rezagada a su hermana .

-¡ Esperame Sora ! - grito Suna mientras trotaba para alcanzarlo , cuando lo hizo siguieron su camino juntos .

* * *

Mientras que en los campos de entrenamiento , Sasuke estaba apoyado del tronco de un arbol observando el entrenamieno de sus alumnos pero a la misma vez perdido en sus pensamientos los cuales desaparecieron con la llegada de alguien que se situo cerca de el .

-¿ Que ocurre ? - pregunto cortante y sin mirar a la persona

-Hokage-sama requiere de su presencia – anucio Izumo pero Sasuke seguia sin mirarlo o prestarle mucha atencion .

-¿ Lleguo el Kazekage ? - pregunto , tenia que encargarse de el como favor que le debia al dobe .

-Hai – respondio Izumo y diciendo esto desaparecio en una nube .

-El dobe como siempre interrumpiendo entrenamientos – se dijo a si mismo con molestia , asi que se fue acercandose a los jovenes , estos se detuvieron de su practica al verlo acercarse – Es todo por hoy , mañana a la misma hora , no se retrasen – dijo con severidad

-Hai – respondieron estos , Sasuke se retiro para entonces hacer una serie de sellos y desaparecer .

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado mirando fijamente a Gaara con una sonrisa mientras que el estaba completamente serio , los dos estaban siendo observado por Kakashi , Tsunade y Kankurou .

-Antes de discutir sobre las cosas de la aldea , tengo que hablar de un tema delicado – dijo Gaara , Naruto al escuchar eso se tenso , Kankurou que era sabedor del tema bajo el rostro .

-¿ Y de que se trata ? - pregunto Naruto adoptando la seriedad de su interlocutor , Gaara respiro profundo antes de empezar a hablar .

-Es sobre Sasuke Uchiha – revelo Gaara cerrando los ojos , Naruto lo miro sin entender .

-¿ Que hizo el teme ? - pregunto confundido , Tsunade y Kakashi estaban en la misma situacion de el .

-El tema del cual te quiero hablar es sobre Sasuke y de su esposa … Hinata Uchiha – dijo Gaara con mucha determinacion dejando a un Naruto palido y mudo por la noticia . Lo que no sabian ninguno de ellos era que alguien ya estaba escuchando detras de la puerta que dejaron semiabierta , su cuerpo se tenso y sus ojos negros se dilataron al escuchar el nombre de la unica persona que habia amado .

* * *

Sora y Suna caminaban por las calles de Konoha maravillados por la alegria que transmitia el lugar y su gente . No se habian alejado mucho de la torre por precaucion de que su padre los necesitara .

-No esta nada mal – dijo Suna a traves de su mascara , la personas de su alrededor no les prestaba atencion ya que debido a sus mascaras y su banda de la arena a lo mejor creian que eran anbus de esta y estaban de mision .

-Si – respondio un poco perdido en sus pensamientos , Suna aunque no podia ver a traves de la mascara que traia su hermano pero sabia que estaba preocupado .

-¿ Preocupado por oto-san ? - pregunto Suna deteniendose a la vez que lo miraba .

-Si ; pero estoy seguro que el solucionara todo – respondio con animo , Suna asintio .

-Pues claro , si tenemos al mejor padre del mundo que aguanta todas nuestras estupideces – dijo en voz alta y con orgullo a la vez que esta rodeada de estrellas y luces , lo que provoco que a Sora le saliera una gota .

-_Y lo dice con tanto orgullo_ – penso Sora con lineas azules debajo de sus ojos ( mascara ) .

-Solo tenemos que hacerle una plegaria a Buda para que antes de que se cumpla los seis meses los viejos del Consejo hayan estirado la pata para entonces asi poder volver a la Arena – esto lo dijo con mucho optimismo que ocasiono que la gota de Sora aumentara .

-_Como puede decir eso tan tranquilamente_ – penso de nuevo el mientras que detras de su mascara su rostro reflejaba verguenza pero lo cambio a uno serio . - ¿ No tienes miedo de encontrarte con el ? - pregunto a la vez veia como el optimismo de Suna desaparecia para tomar lugar la dureza .

-Podre sentir muchas cosas pero miedo por conocerlo … nunca – respondio duramente , Sora miro preocupado a su hermano , ella casi no demostraba su forma de pensar o sus sentimientos , esta al darse cuenta de su momento segun ella de debilidad empezo a caminar rapidamente sin fijarse en los traunsentes hasta que tropezo con alguien .

-Fijate por donde vas , baka – dijo una voz masculina , Suna alzo su vista ya que la persona era mas alta que ella y mentalmente dio gracias a kami de que llevaba mascara ya que se habia sonrojado , sino era para menos ; la persona con que tropezo era un joven hermoso que demostraba la edad de ella , era alto y un poco fornido, su piel blanca relucia igual que su cabello negro un poco largo amarrado en una coleta en forma de piña y unos mechones largos surcaban su rostro . Llevaba un uniforme de jounin . Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas la miraban con curiosidad . Suna estaba tan absorta por lo que estaba viendo que no sintio a su hermano llegar junto a ella , asi que sacudiendose la cabeza se percato de como la habia llamado .

-¿ Que has dicho ? - pregunto con enojo ella , el joven la miro bien y sonrio prepotente .

-Acaso no escuchas … que te fijaras por donde ibas o es que la mascara que llevas te tapa la vista niñita – dijo recalcando la ultima palabra haciendo que a Suna le apareciera una vena .

-Y tenias que decirlo – decia entre dientes mientras un aura oscura salia de ella haciendo que Sora se encogiera mientras que el otro ni se inmutaba – ¡Cabeza de piña ! - dijo en voz alta señalandolo , Sora al escucharla le salieron muchas gotas y se llevaba una mano en la frente negando resignado .

-¿ Que has dicho niñata ? - pregunto a la vez que un tic persistente aparecia en su ojo derecho , Suna sonrio con maldad .

-Lo que has oido o tienes problema de audicion … CABEZA DE PIÑA – dijo Suna burlandose de el , ninguno se habia dado cuenta que varias personas se habian detenido a causa de su espectaculo .

-Maldita niña – dijo en un susurro bajo su interlocutor temblando de ira – Mocosa – esta vez en un tono audible que Suna escucho .

-Ahora si te hare papilla – dijo Suna furiosa poniendose unos guantes negros pero cuando iba a lanzarse sobre el fue agarrada del cuello de su vestido por su hermano - ¡Sueltame ! - exigia ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre - ¡ Dejame acabar con esta piña humana ! - Suna se callo cuando escucho una leve risa , miro y era el joven que se reia de ella – ¡ Ven aqui y riete frente a mi Baka Dame ! - dijo y alzaba un puño amenazandolo con el , el chico se acerco a ella furiosamente , los dos al mirarse parecian que despedian chispas de electricidad y fuego salia de su alrededor .

-_Este sujeto_ … - empezo a pensar Suna mirandolo .

-_Esta mujer_ … - penso el joven mirando los ojos negros que se veian a traves de los orificios de la mascara .

-_Me molesta_ – concluyeron a la misma vez pero entonces Sora se entrepuso en medio de los dos rompiendo el ambiente tenso , caldeado y oscuro provocado por los dos .

-¡ Gomenasai ! - dijo Sora haciendo una leve reverencia – Disculpe el comportamiento idiota e infantil de mi hermana – a la vez que decia eso se iba de ahi arrastrando a Suna sin darle tiempo al chico de hablar dejandolo aturdido , vio como todavia la chica lo seguia insultando en la lejania hasta desaparecer , cuando los perdio de vista nego con su cabeza .

-Que mujer tan problematica – se dijo a si mismo , en su rostro aparecio una leve sonrisa para entonces proseguir con su marcha perdiendose entre la gente .

* * *

Mientras tanto en la torre del hokage , Naruto todavia no pasaba del aturdimiento sobre lo que habia dicho Gaara ; Kakashi y Tsunade no decian nada ya que estaban en la mismsa situacion .

-Estas diciendo …. estas diciendo que todo ese tiempo que estuvimos buscando a Hinata … estaba en tu aldea – Naruto decia esas palabra con espectufacion , parecia que las decia un extraño y no el , no podia creerlo .

-Si – dijo Gaara – todo ese tiempo ella estuvo en mi aldea y … - pero Gaara no pudo terminar ya que alguien habia entrado a la oficina haciendo un enorme estruendo con la puerta lo que provoco que todos se levantaran de sus asientos .

-¿ Por que diablos no lo dijistes ? - pregunto la persona con una rabia contenida a la vez que le propinaba un golpe en el rostro de Gaara haciendo que se tambaleara .

-¡ Gaara ! - Kankurou intento acercarse a el pero fue detenido por Kakashi que nego con la cabeza , el hermano del Kazekage apreto sus puños de impotencia .

-Respondeme ! - exigio Sasuke ya que Gaara lo miraba mientras se retiraba con su mano la sangre que salia de su boca .

-Por que ella asi lo quiso Uchiha – respondio calmadamente , la respuesta hizo que Sasuke abriera un poco los ojos atonito de lo que escuchaba – Hinata no queria que nadie se enterara donde estaba , tu eras la primera persona que ella no queria que se enterara – revelo el pelirrojo , cada palabra que Sasuke escuchaba sentia que le clavaban kunais en carne viva , el azabache negaba internamente , no queria creer que su esposa no quisiera que el la encontrara , tenia que ser mentira , si eso era , una vil mentira .

-Mentira – esa palabra salio de sus labios – Estas mintiendo – afirmo mientras desenvainaba su katana , todos hiceron el amago de moverse pero Gaara nego con una mano .

-Sasuke – lo llamo severamente Naruto – Calmate – añadio al ver la actitud de su amigo .

-Iie … - respondio secamente el – Me pase meses … años buscandola y ahora el viene a decir que estaba en su aldea , cuando te preguntamos por ella … ¿ estaba alli ?

-Si – respondio Gaara – esos meses que estuvistes buscandola , siempre estuvo ahi – Sasuke entrecerro sus ojos mirando a Gaara con odio inmenso .

-Maldito – dijo a la vez que se preparaba para atacar , Gaara suspiro y entonces la arena de su calabaza empezo a moverse dentro de esta - ¿ Donde esta Hinata ? - Sasuke parecia un demonio a simple vista de lo iracundo que estaba , pocas veces veian al Uchiha perder su habitual seriedad e indiferencia pero esta vez la habia perdido completamente , Gaara no respondia y parecia no querer hacerlo – Parece que tendre que sacarte la verdad por las malas – y diciendo esto se lanzo dispuesto a un ataque .

-Atacar en la oficina del hokage , perdio la cabeza – decia con incredulidad y horror Tsunade que estaba detras de Kakashi , ante sus ojos vieron como el cuerpo de Sasuke emitia electricidad enviandosela a su katana y envolviendola , Sasuke Uchiha iba en serio no le iba importar si lo condenaban a muerte por el asesinato de un kage , estaba dispuesto a sacarle toda la verdad .

-¡ Sasuke ! - grito Naruto tratando que su amigo reaccionara pero no lo logro , la tecnica de Sasuke choco con la barrera que Gaara habia hecho de la arena de su calabaza , el impacto fue tan profundo que despidio una onda de fuerza de la cual tuvieron que cubrirse ya que venia destruyendo todo a su paso .

* * *

Sora y Suna caminaban silenciosamente ya que el Sabaku no mayor regaño a la impetuosa menor , no se habian dirigido la palabra desde que que el la reprendio a causa del incidente con el ''cabeza de piña '' , asi que prefieron ir a la torre a esperar a su padre .

-Por kami , a veces pregunto a quien salistes – decia Sora en referencia de su hermana , al no sentir sus pasos se detuvo , al voltearse la encontro detenida y con la mirada perdida – ¿ Suna ? - esta no tardo en reaccionar para mirar a su hermano .

-Aniki , el chakra de oto-san estan aumentando – dijo Suna , Sora miro la torre y luego a ella – Es el mismo cuando va enfrentarse a alguien – revelo ella y entonces de la nada , un impacto los hizo tambalear , buscaron el origen y era en la torre donde estaba su padre .

-_Oto-san _– pensaron a la misma vez mientras corrian hacia el lugar .

* * *

Naruto trataba de ver a traves del humo generado por el ataque , cuando lo logro respiro con alivio al ver que Tsunade , Kakashi y Kankurou estaban bien , asi que busco con la mirada a sus dos amigos encontrandolos en la misma posicion anterior entre los escombros como si no hbiera pasado nada .

-Tendras que calmarte Uchiha , si quieres que lo diga todo – dijo Gaara calmadamente , Sasuke le dirigio una mirada de prepotencia .

-Tu no me das ordenes – dijo y cuando iba a lanzarse a otro ataque dos figuras salieron de la nada interponiendose entre ellos . Llevaban mascaras de anbu pero por su fisonomia eran jovenes penso Sasuke . El joven de la izquierda saco dos kunais preparando para lanzarlos .

-Te matare sin dudarlo si tocas a mi padre – dijo Suna llena de odio mirandolo de la igual forma mientras apretaba sus puños , no tenia que ser adivina para saber quien era el , su tio Kankurou tenia razon cuando decia que eran dos copias vivientes .

-_¿__ Son hijos de Gaara ?_- pensaron a la misma vez los ninjas de Konoha , Sasuke no se intimido por el tono de la joven , asi que si tenia que llegar a Gaara sacandolos del medio lo haria ,iba a hacer el amago de moverse pero fue detenido , vio a Kakashi agarrandolo de un brazo .

-Detente Sasuke – dijo con seriedad – Si unos de esos puños te llegara a tocar , terminaras muerto – Sasuke se fijo en lo que el queria decir ,la joven concentraba casi todo su chakra en sus manos , esa capacidad ya la conocia y lo mejor no era arriesgarse aunque no le gustara ; asi que guardo su katana .

-Dejas que tus hijos te defiendan , que mal Gaara – dijo Sasuke mirando a los jovenes que tenia delante .

-Iie – respondio este

-No que – exigio el pelinegro , Gaara no queria hablar pero tenia que hacerlo .

-No son mis hijos – dijo Gaara mientras se acercaba a ellos , la respuesta anonado a mas de uno pero por supuesto que al gran Uchiha no – Son tuyos – añadio , Sasuke lo miro confundido pero solto una risa despectiva .

-Que estupidez has dicho -dijo mientras miraba a Gaara , este no parecia tener el semblante de hacer una broma , pero de solo pensarme definitivamente era una estupidez – Yo no tengo hijos , no me vengas con que estos mocosos son mios – recalco enojado .

-Disculpame pero no nos llamamos mocosos , tenemos nombre – dijo el joven a la vez que empezaba a quitarse la mascara , la joven lo imito , cuando alzaron su rostro para mirar a Sasuke , este sintio petrificarse , los chicos que tenian en frente eran su viva imagen por no decir identicos , los cuales lo miraban con los ojos de su mismo color , negros repletos de odio .

-Somos Sora y Suna … - empezo a decir Suna ante un Sasuke atonito – y por desgracia somos tus hijos – al decir lo ultimo parecia como si le diera asco . Sasuke creia que todo era una mala broma , eso era ya que el no habia tenido hijos con Hinata .

-No tengo hijos – repitio enojado pero a la vez no podia negar que ellos eran iguales a el .

-¿ Que diablos esta pasando ? - pregunto Naruto ante la revelacion , Kakashi y Tsunade todavian procesaban la informacion de que el ultimo Uchiha era padre de dos jovenes .

-Dos mini-Sasuke … mas problemas – decia en susurros Tsunade , Kankurou la miro con una gota .

-Hinata se fue embarazada , Sasuke … estos dos jovenes son tus hijos – dijo Gaara – No puedes negar que son identicos a ti – Sasuke que trataba de asimilar la informacion sentia su cabeza estallar , Hinata se fue embarazada , dos jovenes engendros como hijos y la pregunta era donde estaba ella .

-¿ Donde esta ella ? - pregunto , Gaara no respondio y bajo la mirada , Sasuke entendio el silencio e igual que sus compatriotas pero intento negarlo – No … ella no – negaba Sasuke tambaleandose se echo hacia atras llegando hasta una pared para apoyarse de ella , y entonces fue que Sasuke Uchiha decidio que si ella no estaba el moriria de nuevo en la oscuridad que ella lo habia sacado asi que sin importarle que todos lo vieran grito con furia , sobrecogiendolos .

-Sasuke – dijo Naruto viendolo con compasion , nunca habia visto asi a su amigo en todos los años que lo conocia , nunca lo vio humillarse de ese modo . Nadie decia nada , solo miraban como el Uchiah desahogaba su pena , Kakashi miro a los jovenes que decian ser sus hijos y tenian razon se parecian pero no fue eso que lo asombro si no que ellos en ningun momento miraron a Sasuke con lastima , amor , cualquier sentimiento de que demostraran que les importaba ; pero no … los supuestos hijos del Kazekage miraban al hombre con odio , odio que se reflejaban en sus pupilas que tenia una fuerza que doblegaba a cualquiera , haciendolos parecer mas el en su niñez .

-Patetico – fue lo que escucharon , haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera y todos miraran a la persona , Sasuke sintio la mirada despectiva de la joven llamada Suna atravensandolo –¡Y te haces llamar Sasuke Uchiha ! - grito furiosa , el Uchiha decidio olvidarse del dolor y recomponer su compostura seria y fria .

-Suna – Gaara intento reprenderla pero fue impedido por la ultima persona que el creyo que lo haria , Sora miraba serio y con determinación a su padre .

-No deberias respetarme , segun Gaara soy tu padre – dijo friamente , pero la joven solto una ligera risa .

-No me vengas con esas , yo no tengo por que respetarte no te considero mi padre – Suna escupio cada palabra como si fuese veneno , Sasuke no entendio ; aunque conocia a los mocosos hace minutos , lo que no entendia era por que esas palabras lo habian herido . -Escuchame bien , por que tenga tu sangre no creas que te voy a querer o respetar ; te odio Sasuke Uchiha grabate eso bien , tu nunca seras mi padre , el unico que lo es se llama Sabaku no Gaara y asi sera – Sasuke escuchaba incredulo las palabras que salian de la boca de ella , miro al joven pero el tenia la misma mirada de ella asi que las palabras sobraban ; Suna le dirigio una ultima mirada para entonces salir de lo que era antes la oficina del hokage , Sora se quedo esperando a su padre y tio . Los demas integrantes del cuarto no se atrevian a hablar o mejor dicho no encontraban palabras que decir ante la noticia .

-Naruto hablaremos despues , tengo que calmar las cosas – dijo Gaara , el rubio asintio sin salir de su estupefaccion , Sora dio una ultima mirada a su verdadero padre , el cual tenia sus ojos en el , Sora no sabia lo que sentia pero sabia que no era amor de hijo asi que salio con paso decidido de la estancia seguido de sus familiares .

-Tantas cosas para un solo dia – dijo Naruto observando el desastre de la oficina , en esos momentos llegaron algunos ninjas a causa del antiguo impacto , Tsunade los miro con colera .

-Muy tarde – dijo enojada mientras golpeaba el escritorio roto haciendo que cayera en añicos .

-Calma oba-san , todo tiene arreglo … - decia Naruto mientras trataba de calmarla pero Tsunade empezo a cogerla con el .

-Siempre te coges todo con calma y mira como termino todo Naruto – dijo ella mientras lo agarraba de su ropa .

-No hay que ponerse violenta sabes oba-san – dijo pero en vez de eso apaciguar hizo que cayera estampado en la pared provocado por un puño de la antigua hokage . Sasuke no prestaba atencion ante las estupideces de su amigo o de la anciana , se sentia completamente humillado , enojado y todavia no se recuperaba del todo de la situacion que acababa de ocurrir .

-Saber que eres padre , no es facil – dijo Kakashi frente a el , asi que lo miro friamente como si nunca hubiera dejado salir a un Sasuke debil , como si su momento de debilidad nunca hubiera pasado .

-Yo no soy padre segun ella , asi que no tengo hijos – afirmo con severidad cosa que hizo que Kakashi suspirara con resignación y si dar tregua se dirigio a la puerta o lo que quedaba de ella .

-Teme – dijo Naruto para detener su marcha pero Sasuke lo ignoro y prosiguio su camino dejando a su amigo mas preocupado .

Sasuke caminaba con furia contenida , no podia creer que era padre e Hinata nunca se lo habia dicho prefirio huir antes que decirle , tendria que ajustar cuentas mas tarde con el ejemplo de buen padre Sabaku no Gaara y ademas tenia a dos jovenes como hijos que no soportaba ,de tan solo ver el comportamiento de la chica sabia que no podrian llevarse bien , que mas podia pedir , solo faltaba que estos se quedaran en la aldea para acabar con su tranquilidad , definitivamente penso que el destino se estaba encargando de hacerle pagar todo lo que habia hecho en el pasado y lo que no sabia el era la forma de que lo haria ; como dijo Kakashi ser padre no es facil y mas si tus hijos te odian situacion en la que estaba metido hasta el cuello el gran Sasuke Uchiha .

**Gomenasai , Gomenasai , Gomenasai , Gomenasai **

**Perdonenme ; se que no es lo que esperaban . Me costo muchisimo hacerlo ya que casi no tenia inspiracion , pero prometo que el otro sera mejor . Tratare de actualizar los domingos , para mi once reviews aunque no es la gran cosa para algunos para mi es el cielo , gracias a los que han seguido mi historia , me apoyaron con sus buenos comentarios : YukihiraQ , MrAndres , gesy , Rin Tsuki , TemaRiLand , dani555 , Ariitta-Chan , ZOmbieSumbi y Anika-san . A todos ustedes gracias . **

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Torturas ya saben donde , los aceptare con todo gusto .**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo . Cuidense ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos de nuevo . Bueno hice este capitulo despues de publicar el tercero , no se de repente me entro la musa y empeze a escribir , a veces pienso en las loqueras que escribo pero si hago feliz a mis lectores entonces que las loqueras bienvenidas sean . Bueno no les entretengo mas , espero que les guste el capitulo , hice mi esfuerzo . Aclaro que Sasuke puede salir OC , depende de su criterio . **

**Tomatazos , Piedras y Torturas ya saben donde que los aceptare con todo gusto .**

**Los personajes de Naruto y serie pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama ( me deprime de tan solo pensar que no son mios ) pero lo que no salen esos si son mios ;)**

**Ganandose un lugar **

La familia Sabaku no , caminaba en silencio desde que salieron de la torre del hokage . Gaara veia como su hija caminaba furiosa pareciendo que podria asesinar a alguien de tan solo mirarlo , mientras que Sora estaba tan silencioso como si estuviera en un funeral . Desde niños siempre habian sido asi , Suna la impulsiva y Sora el precavido ; eran dos personalidades bastantes opuestas pero que a las vez se complementaban como lo hacian sus padres . A los pocos minutos observo como Suna se detenia y miraba hacia ambos lados .

-¿ Que ocurre Suna ? - pregunto Gaara aunque ya sabia la respuesta , Kankurou y Sora se quedaron en la expectativa .

-¿ Hacia donde voy ? - contesto ella con otra pregunta parecia desorientada mirando hacia ambos lados , a Kankurou y Sora le salieron gotas en sus cabezas .

-_Lo sabia , esta perdida … era de esperarse_ – penso Kankurou mientras lineas purpuras se asomaban debajo de sus ojos , Gaara que no habia perdido su semblante serio señalo hacia la izquierda .

-Aunque ibas perdida , ibas en la direccion correcta para llegar a casa de Temari – dijo Gaara a la vez que empezaba a caminar por camino señalado .

-_¡ Tiene que ser mentira !_ - pensaron a la misma vez Sora y Kankurou atonitos porque cuando Suna se enojaba era pesima en las direcciones , asi que era imposible que fuera en la direccion correcta por primera vez , pero se limitaron a seguir a Gaara y Suna se habian adelantado .

-Tia Temari – dijo Suna con nostalgia , cosa que noto Gaara – Hace años que no la veo , creo que desde que … - Suna iba a proseguir pero Gaara lo hizo .

-Desde que tenian cinco años , estara feliz de verlos … vamos – dijo Gaara , Suna asintio a la vez que caminaba mirando todo a su alrededor .

-Vamos a ver a la enojona de mi hermana , no aguanto las ganas de molestarla y que me estrelle su abanico en mi cara , siento que lo extraño – decia alegremente Kankurou echandole su brazo por su cuello , mientras que la gota que Sora tenia antes aumento de tamaño .

-_Si que es masoquista_ – penso Sora mirando su tio y escuchandolo reir en su caminata a casa de su tia , siguiendo a su padre y hermana .

* * *

En los terrenos Uchiha precisamente en la casa principal lo unico que se podia escuchar era objectos cayendose y el tintineo de vidrios rotos , Sasuke agarraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso lanzandolo con fuerza al suelo , no le importaba si era algo importante o no ; solo queria sacar aunque fuera un poco la ira que sentia .

-¿ Porque ? - decia el Uchiha caminando por el pasillo del hogar - Maldicion ¿ porque ? - se detuvo frente a una habitacion que no tenia puerta , la miro desde afuera antes de entrar . La habitacion que estaba iluminada gracias a la luz de afuera era demasiado grande para un solo inmobiliario , el cual era un pequeño pedestal . En este habia dos fotos que tenian inciensos encendidos como ofrenda . La de la izquierda era la de la difunta familia Uchiha y la de la derecha era la de ... ella . Al verla en la fotografia sonriendo tiernamente la ira de Sasuke aumento mas , asi que sin medir sus actos derrumbo todo que lo habia , a la vez que se escuchaba el sonido de cristal roto , el pelinegro miro al suelo y vio el cristal del marco de su esposa roto dandole una distorcionada imagen asi que se arrodillo a medias para recogerlo - ¿ Porque no me lo dijistes ? - pregunto mirando con odio a la imagen como si esta fuere a responderle - ¿ Que fue lo que hice para que desaparecieras y no quisieras que te encontrara ? - decia pero de repente escucho pasos y levantandose rapidamente lanzo sin mirar un kunai hacia la persona .

-Sabes , la vieja me matara si daño esta ropa – dijo una voz que Sasuke reconocio como la del dobe . Naruto saco con cuidado de la pared el kunai que su amigo habia lanzado rozandole a penas su ropa de Hokage , se acerco con lentitud donde su amigo el cual no se habia volteado para entonces reparar el desastre que habia en el suelo . - ¿ Que has hecho Sasuke ? - pregunto indignado y preocupado a la vez .

-Hmp – fue la respuesta de este , Naruto suspiro mientras seguia viendo el desastre .

-Como siempre tan comunicativo – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa leve pero la borro al instante al ver que su amigo seguia igual , asi que se atrevio a preguntar - ¿ Que haras ? - Sasuke sabia que hablaba sobre lo que habia sucedido .

-Nada – respondio este mientras caminaba hacia lo que queadaba del pedestal y depositaba en el la foto de Hinata ; Naruto fruncio el ceño ante la respuesta .

-Como que nada , son tus hijos – dijo Naruto exaltandose y caminando hacia el instintivamente .

-Si no te has dado cuenta no tienen mi apellido , asi que eso no los hace mios – dijo con indiferencia , Naruto negaba con incredulidad – Ademas me odian y añadiendo que no los soporte desde que los vi , creo que la situacion esta resuelta … que se vayan con su querido padre – añadio pero entonces fue agarrado de su ropa y estampado con la pared mas cercana - ¡ Sueltame ! - exigio a su amigo a la vez que forcejeaba fuertemente pero Naruto tenia mas fuerza , al mirar los ojos azules de su amigo un atisbo emifero de sorpresa aparecio en los ojos carbones al ver al Uzumaki demasiado serio .

-Escuchame bien ya que no te soltare hasta que lo hagas – decia Naruto, este tenia la boca apretada del enojo pero eso no le impidio hablar , no escucho respuesta pero sabia que Sasuke lo estaba escuchando aunque el cuerpo seguia forcejeando para librarse de su agarre . - Quiero que dejes aunque sea una sola vez tu orgullo e indiferencia para que puedas ver bien lo que esta frente a ti , aunque no te guste ellos , son tus hijos , son tu sangre , tu carne … - empezo a decir , Sasuke volteo su rostro para no mirar el del lider de la aldea - … No se que fue lo que sucedio para que Hinata se fuera y no me metere ya que no es mi asunto ; pero ella ya no esta … pero lo estan ellos , ellos dos son la prueba del amor que sentian … que mas necesitas – esas palabras hicieron que Sasuke reaccionara ya que era verdad , ya que los engendros como el los llamaba eran sus hijos , venian de la mujer que amaba – Asi que por favor , no te quedes mirandolos en la lejania si tu lugar es a su lado , asi que haz algo … ganate su confianza , quierelos , bueno eso para ti es imposible de expresar – Sasuke fruncio el entrecejo al escucharlo – haz todo eso , que los resultados vendran luego y lo mejor son buenos – concluyo Naruto a la vez que aflojaba su agarre , Sasuke se arreglaba su ropa pensando en las palabras del dobe , aunque su exterior no habia cambiado su semblante frio .

-Desde cuando eres tan filosofico – dijo con cierto sarcasmo Sasuke , Naruto sonrio .

-Creo que desde me converti en padre … un padre no es algo que buscas en un libro , es algo que se aprende y con el paso de los años la experiencia es mas – respondio , Sasuke estaba sorprendido aunque no lo demostrara , su amigo definitivamente habia cambiado aunque no se notara . - Con el tiempo lo entenderas , asi que no desaproveches esta oportunidad – dijo ; Sasuke estaba callado aunque no le gustara por primera vez en su vida iba a reconocer algo que ni en un millon de años haria … el dobe tenia razon . Ahora trataria de dejar aunque fuera un 0000.01% de su orgullo Uchiha para poder hablar con esos mocosos .

-Tienes razon – dijo Sasuke , Naruto lo miro con espectufacion e incredulidad al escuchar que le daba la razon .

-Quien eres tu y que hicistes con mi amigo – dijo Naruto en un susurro pero Sasuke lo ignoro .

-Lo primero que hare sera castigar a la mocosa esa por haberme dicho todo aquello , tendran que respetarme ya que soy su padre – dijo Sasuke altivamente y con orgullo haciendo que a Naruto le salieran diminutas gotas y lineas purpuras aprecieran a su alrededor .

-_Creo que despues de todo no entendio_ – penso todo decaido , Sasuke lo miro con molestia .

-¿ Que ? - pregunto de mala manera , Naruto fingio una sonrisa .

-Nada – respondio mientras negaba nerviosamente , cuando Sasuke volteo su rostro dio un resoplido de alivio – _Esto sera mas dificil de lo que imagine –_ penso el hokage mientras que escuchaba al Uchiha diciendo en voz alta todos los posibles castigos para sus hijos … definitivamente eso no seria facil .

* * *

Sora y Suna miraban asombrados la enorme casa que tenian de frente , ambientada al estilo japones era hermosa y se encontraba a los limites del bosque que eran propiedad de la familia Nara ; todo el sitio transmitia una paz acogedora haciendo que Sora y Suna sonrieran al mirarse .

-Esta es la casa de tia Temari – dijo Suna sin salir de su asombro , Sora estaba igual que ella .

-Desde que ella se caso con el Nara , se fue a vivir aqui , es la casa principal de la familia – dijo Gaara serenamente , de pronto escucharon un ruido detras de ellos y se voltearon a ver , la causante fue una mujer madura que no dejaba de ser bella , tenia el cabello rubio oscuro recogido en cuatro coletas , era alta y de piel blanca , sus ojos esmeraldas combinaban con el kimono verde oscuro que llevaba teniendo un obi negro amarrandolo , ella salio rapidamente hacia ellos completamente emocionada .

-¡ Querida hermana ! - dijo Kankurou adelantandose pero fue recibido por un golpe causado por un abanico de papel que tenia su hermana dejandolo estampado en el suelo , los gemelos abrieron los ojos con terror pero cambiaron su semblante ante la mirada de alegria de su tia .

-Sora … Suna – dijo con visible emocion mientras los miraba , parecia una madre la cual veia a sus hijos por primera vez – Los extrañe tanto – y diciendo esto los abrazo ( bueno lo intento ) fuertemente por unos minutos , los chicos sentian que les faltaba el aire , asi que Sora intento hacerle señales de auxilio a su padre .

-Temari , los vas asfixiar – dijo Gaara , su hermana se dio cuenta asi que los solto sin embargo seguia mirandolos .

-Gomen , es que hace mucho tiempo que no los veia , ni a ti hermano – dijo Temari para acercarse a el y darle un breve abrazo .

-¿ A mi no me extrañas ? - pregunto Kankurou desde el suelo , estaba sentando sobandose la cabeza , Temari lo miro con una ceja levantada .

-No – fue la respuesta de ella al marionetista dejandolo en un estado depresivo pero ella se echo a reir – Para que hacerlo Kankurou si tu eres el que mas me visita por eso tengo que sacarte con mi abanico – Temari se volvio hacia su hermano y los gemelos – Entren – y diciendo esto se dirigio a su hogar seguido de el resto de su familia . Ya dentro de ella tampoco dejaron de asombrarse , el lugar estaba comodamente decorado y el color que predominaba era el verde , se podia respirar paz como la del exterior . Temari lo dirigio hacia la sala - Ahora les traigo te – pero antes de que se pudiera retirar alguien entro hablandole a Temari .

-Ne oka-san , ¿ no has visto mis kunais de repuesto ? - pregunto la persona , Suna al verlo se petrifico ya que la persona que entro era el joven con quien ella habia tropezado y para compleatar habia llamado madre a su tia , tenia que ser broma , ahora que lo miraba se parecia a alguien de esa familia , que mal le iba .

-¡ Cabeza de piña ! - exclamo Suna señalandolo , mientras que los de su alrededor le salian gotas .

-¿ Ehh ? - dijo el joven sin entender para entonces mirarla fijandose en su vestuario y entonces recordo la voz de ella - ¡ Tu eres la mujer problematica ! - dijo en voz alta , Temari aunque estaba confundida por sus reacciones sonrio al escuchar de su hijo esas conocidas palabras que decia el vago de su esposo .

-¿ Se conocian ? - pregunto ella amablemente , Suna se quedo callada pero fue el que hablo .

-Cuando te dije que habia tropezado con alguien ... fue con ella – dijo el , Temari amplio mas su sonrisa ( como si fuera posible ) ; Kankurou al verla tuvo un escalofrio al ver el comportamiento de su hermana mayor .

-Ohhh ! - dijo con finjida sorpresa , el escalofrio de Kankurou se hizo mas presente - Entonces Kazuma , ella fue la joven que dijistes que tenia una voz hermosa – Suna se sonrojo al extremo , igual que el joven llamado Kazuma , Kankurou aguanto la risa mientras que Temari cambio su mirada que no era para nada buena ; pensaron los que la conocian muy bien – Pero tambien dijistes que tenia un temperamento enojon , problematico y que era una idiota y ciega , no me equivoco – decia como si ellos no estuvieran ahi , cada palabra que ella decia se le clavaban a Suna como flechas – ohhhh lo siento , se me salieron las palabras – dijo fingiendo cara de inocente , su hijo Kazuma la miro incredulo , a su vez que Sora y Kankurou se echaban a reir por lo bajo .

-_Oka-san , lo hicistes a proposito –_ penso Kazuma mientras veia a su madre con la sonrisa inocente que se notaba fingida , pero sintio de pronto que el ambiente se oscurecia asi que miro la procedencia ; Suna temblaba de enojo y llamas salian de ella .

-Omae …. - empezo a decir ella a la vez que levantaba un puño para entonces levantar su rostro el cual tenia una cuantas venas - ¿ Quieres morir verdad ? - pregunto como una desquiciada haciendola parecer un auntentico demonio . Una sonrisa prepotente aparecio en el rostro del joven Nara .

-No – respondio el – Solo digo la verdad – añadio burlon , lo que provoco que Suna estallara pero fue interceptada como siempre hacia por Sora a la vez ayudado de Kankurou antes de que enviara al chico a mejor vida .

-Calmate Suna – decia Sora agarrandola mas fuerte , su gemela iba a hacerlo pero su tio Kankurou lo arruino todo .

-Suna deberias de tomar la situacion mas calmadamente ; sobre todo si estas son verdad – dijo burlon , en ese momento Suna dejo de forcejear y lo miro , Kankurou pudo ver un brillo nada bueno en sus ojos carbon para segundos estar en el suelo del golpe que recibio de parte de su sobrina . Mientras ocurria todo eso , Temari camino silenciosamente hacia donde su hermano menor habia tomado asiento , sentandose a su lado . Gaara observaba la escena que tenia delante de sus ojos con monotonia como si estas no fueran capaz de perturbar la paz mental que tenia en esos momentos , vio como Temari se sentaba a su lado pero no se volteo a mirarla .

-Era necesario todo eso – dijo en referencia sobre el escandalo que habia armado su hermana .

-Bueno tenia que hablar contigo – dijo ella – Rie me envio un pergamino contandome la situacion – la mayor de los Sabaku no miraba a su hermano que seguia inmutable a lo que escuchaba .

-Ya veo – fue la respuesta de Gaara con total serenidad , Temari parecia dudosa ante la situacion cosa poco usual en ella .

-¿ Estas seguro sobre que ellos se queden aqui ? - pregunto ella , Gaara la miro para luego mirar la escena que seguia igual , asi que sonrio internamente .

-Si ; es lo mejor – dijo y volteo su rostro hacia una ventana que daba al bosque . Frente a ellos , nuestros queridos jovenes seguian con su pelea , Kazuma iba a decirle algo a Suna pero un gran golpe en su cabeza producido por un puño lo dejo callado y sobandose su cabeza , al ver esto Suna dejo de forcejear para mirar la persona recien llegada .

-Kazuma , ya es hora de que madures – dijo una joven un poco mayor que ellos pasando por su lado y colocandose frente a los gemelos – Me llamo Shikako , Shikako Nara – se presento la joven rubia de negros – Disculpen a mi hermanito , a veces puede ser un poco insoportable – decia , ella tenia el cabello rubio mostaza largo hasta los omoplatos y suelto , traia un corto kimono verde dejando ver sus shorts negros y una ancha cinta negra en su cintura que lo amarraba , tenia sandalias ninjas y vendas en sus manos , la banda de su aldea la tenia en el cuello , a pesar de que era hija de su tia Temari , no tenia mucho parecido que digamos , tenia una conjucion de sus tios , la forma de ojos de su padre y la sonrisa de su tio Kankurou .

-Hai – dijo Suna aturdida por su forma de ser muy espontánea , Kazuma que se habia recuperado del golpe se situo a su lado .

-Ne , Shika-nee no tenias que golpearme , solo le decia la verdad a la niñita esta – dijo el , Suna prefirio hacer un conteo de 10 antes de matarlo .

-Se me olvidaba decirte algo Kazuma , esta niñita es tu prima – revelo ella , Kazuma primero se echo a reir pero despues se le borro de inmediato .

-¡ Queeee ! - dijo en voz alta sobresaltandolos – ¿ Como que mi prima ? , ellos no se parecen a la familia ... - pero se quedo a medias ya que se fijo por primera vez en su fisico , abrio los ojos sorprendido – Ahora que los veo , son identicos a ... - pero cuando iba a decirlo alguien lo interrumpio .

-A Sasuke Uchiha , su verdadero padre – dijo una voz de hombre que sonaba aburrida , Kazuma estaba completamente aturdido y petrificado por la noticia por lo que su hermana tuvo que sacarlo del lugar y llevarselo no sin antes despedirse con una sonrisa , la persona entro a la sala con gesto cansado y monotomo , era alto de cabello negro con cola de piña , ahora Suna entendia el porque del estilo , traia una pequeña barba en su quijada , sus ojos eran negros con expresion aburrida pero a la misma vez inteligentes , vestia un uniforme jounin y en sus brazos traia unos documentos – Hola gemelos – esa era la forma de saludar del ahora patriarca de la familia Nara hacia los hijos del Kazekage ; Shikamaru Nara fue el segundo en enterarse sobre la verdadera identidad de gemelos a instancias de su esposa , ellos eran los unicos en toda Konoha que sabian de la situacion pero habian jurado a Hinata y Gaara que no se lo dirian a nadie , de sus hijos la unica que sabia era Shikako ya que Kazuma no sabian de su existencia , solo la de Riku .

-Hola Shikamaru oji-san – dijieron a la vez Sora y Suna , el mencionado se sento en una silla mientras su esposa lo atendia .

-Veo que estan muy bien , despues de haber provocado semejante alboroto en la torre del hokage ; no se preocupen nadie sabe todavia de ustedes – dijo Shikamaru mirandolos , Suna miro hacia otro lado pero fue Sora el que contesto .

-No fuimos nosotros – contesto seriamente , el Nara lo miro con cierta incredulidad ya que estos eran expertos en armar lios desde que eran niños .

-Mendokusai – dijo tocandose la nuca para entonces mirar Gaara – Naruto desea hablar contigo antes de que te vayas – Gaara asintio y se dispuso a levantarse de su asiento – y tambien con tus problematicos hijos – Suna y Sora miraron a su tio , para que los queria el hokage , a lo mejor para darles un buen regaño . Gaara se despidio igual que sus hijos diciendo que vendrian despues para salir de los terrenos Nara hacia su destino que era la torre , bueno lo que quedaba de ella .

* * *

En una oficina provisional a lo que arreglaban la suya ; Naruto miraba los papeles que tenian en sus manos como si estos fueran de otro planeta , la informacion que tenian los habian dejado sin habla . Kakashi y Tsunade esperaban ansiosos una respuesta del rubio pero ninguna salia , Sasuke miraba con indiferencia el gesto de su amigo .

-Naruto , que es lo que dicen esos curriculum – Tsunade caminaba con inquietud pero al ver que su presedesor no respondia le arrebato los papeles .

-¡ Oba-san ! - exclamo indignado saliendo de su trance , la antigua hokage camino hacia al ninja copia que acerco su cabeza a los papeles para ver la informacion . A los pocos minutos Tsunade ahogaba un grito y miraba incredulidad a Naruto , Kakashi aparentaba tranquilidad pero se sabia que tambien estaba asombrado .

-Estos chicos son … - pero no pudo completar la oracion por la impresion , Sasuke aunque permanecia callado tenia interes en el tema asi que se limito a escuchar sobre sus recien descubiertos hijos .

-Si , su curriculum es perfecto – la termino Naruto – Son unos ninjas excepcionalmente capacitados , atreviendome a comparar … ellos pueden igualar a un kage – Naruto echo su cabeza hacia atras mientras se recostaba del espaldar de la silla , la informacion hizo que el Uchiha mirara a su amigo con expectacion - Ninjutsu , Taijutsu , Genjutsu , no hay nada en que no sean buenos , estoy impresionado – revelo con sinceridad , Sasuke ya queria ver los dichosos papeles , estando a punto de quitarselos de la mano de la vieja corriendo el riesgo de quedar estampado en una pared , pero antes de que lo hicieran , estos ya estaban frente a el , Sasuke vio como Kakashi se los ofrecia y sin dar gracias los cogio y aunque se negara a reconocerlo el dobe tenia razon , todo era increiblemente perfecto , no habia nadie en el mundo que fuera asi , hasta los kages tenian algun fracaso en su expedientes , tenia que ser una mala broma de alguien .

-Oye dobe , alguien no te cambio los expedientes , es imposible que unos mocosos tengan un curriculum tan perfecto – dijo Sasuke molesto , Naruto se acomodo y lo miro .

-Iie , todo es verdad – dijo con una sonrisa , pero Sasuke no estaba contento con esa respuesta , tenia que verlo con sus propios ojos .

-La joven es la mejor medico ninja de su aldea , diria que supera a Sakura – dijo Tsunade con estusiasmo en sus ojos .

-Ya sabia que esa tecnica la habia visto – dijo Kakashi refiriendose a la concentracion de chakra en las manos de la joven Sabaku no . En ese momento tocaron la puerta y recibiendo permiso las personas entraron , Sora y Suna pudieron ver a las personas que los habian recibido a su llegada y tambien estaba '' el '' .

-Bienvenidos – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa la cual no correspondieron ninguno de los Sabaku no , lo que hizo que le saliera una gota .

-¿ Que hace el aqui ? - pregunto friamente Suna , Sasuke la miro de igual forma para ver si ella cedia , el ambiente ya estaba tenso de tan solo unos segundos , asi que Naruto decidio cortarlo adoptando la forma seria .

-El esta aqui porque lo decido yo – dijo Naruto completamente serio , Suna lo miro mientras que Sora permanecia en silencio con la mirada en una pared como si esta fuera interesante . - Estaba leyendo sus expedientes y son excelentes debo admitirlo , hicistes un buen trabajo Gaara – Gaara asintio agradeciendo el cumplido . - No tienes que decirme nada , recibi un pergamino del Consejo de tu Aldea contandome lo sucedido – dijo Naruto , Gaara se tenso y Suna hizo una nota mental sobre asesinar a los viejos entrometidos cuando volviera . - Estare dispuesto a aceptarlos en la aldea con una condicion – Suna ya iba a empezar a protestar pero fue detenida por una mano de su padre , Naruto al ver que no iban a interrumpir prosiguio – Realizaran un duelo con dos ninjas para ver que categoria los coloco , pueden que sean jounins en su aldea pero aqui se ganaran su lugar , ¿ que dicen ? – pregunto por sus opiniones , los gemelos lo miraron con esos ojos carbones tan profundamente que Naruto pudo disimular su escalofrio , si que eran parecidos al teme y hablando de el , este no habia dicho nada , solo se limitaban a mirarlos especialmente a Gaara , que si las miradas mataran , el Kazekage ya estaria seis pies bajo tierra .

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Gaara impidiendo que sus hijos hablaran , estos al oir la decision de su padre voltearon su rostro – Tiene que ser antes de que me vaya hoy – añadio , sus hijos lo miraron , el no les habia dicho nada .

-Esta bien , nos reuniremos en unos minutos en la Arena de Combate donde se celebran los examenes chūnin – dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de su asiento , Gaara asintio para entonces salir del lugar , seguido de sus hijos no sin antes Suna dirigirle una mirada de odio y veneno al pelinegro del lugar que la recibio con indiferencia pero el fondo con ganas de ahorcar a la mocosa .

Sora y Suna estaban preguntandose que diablos le estaba pasando a su padre para que aceptara ese absurdo duelo , ahora estaban en la area de combate mientras que Gaara estaba sentando al lado del hokage en el area mas alta de las gradas , solo habia unas personas la cuales eran : Kakashi , Tsunade , Kankurou , Shikamaru , Temari y Sasuke Uchiha que observaba el comportamiento de los gemelos con curiosidad .

-Vamos a comenzar – dijo en voz alta Naruto desde su asiento , Suna saco un kunai de su estuche de la cintura y se puso en alerta mientras que Sora estaba quieto sin mover un musculo parecia que la situacion lo aburria . Entonces de la nada aparecieron dos ninjas jounin dispuestos a atacar – Ahora – fue lo que se escucho en todo el lugar , los dos se dirigieron hacia ellos con sus kunais , Suna fue la primera en dar un golpe esquivando el corte y con mucha rapidez de un giro golpeo en la nuca con mano firme al ninja que le habia tocado el cual tenia una cicatriz en el rostro , haciendo que se tambaleara , a su vez que el ninja que iba a atacar a a Sora el cual no hacia ningun moviemiento y estaba a solo metros de el cuando algo se atraveso en su camino , este retrocedio por instinto igual que el otro , lo que habia aparecido fue una marioneta en forma de una joven mujer de largo cabello blanco , traia un manto como ropa de igual color y en su mano una katana negra de la cual goteaba liquido purpura . O los chicos eran fuertes o los jounins que escogieron eran debiles , una de dos tenia que ser .

-Marionetismo – dijo Kakashi , todos estaban perplejos en ningun momento vieron a Sora cargar con una marioneta o invocarla de un pergamino . - Interesante – era el primer chico con sangre Uchiha que usaba marionetas . Sasuke fruncio el ceño , no podia creer que Gaara permitiera que su hijo ( ya los esta considerando xD ) aprendiera algo que dejara puntos abiertos , pero el estaba muy equivocado . El ninja volvio a atacar a Sora con mas precaucion intentado esquivar la katana que contenia veneno , los que estaban presenciando eso , miraban incredulos por que Sora hacia movimientos con sus dedos que apenas se podian ver pero a la vez movia su marioneta con mucha destreza , Kankurou sonreia orgulloso , tenia un buen aprendiz . El jounin de cabello castaño y ojos verdes creia que al ser Sora marionetista era debil en taijutsu pero se equivoco , al acercarse para dar un golpe no pudo , Sora habia cortado sus hilos que que aguantaban a la marioneta y esquivandolo lo recibio con uno en su estomago tan fuerte que el ninja casi se queda sin aire cayendo al suelo de rodillas .

-Shirohime – dijo Sora e hizo un rapido movimiento con una mano antes de que el se incorporara y este al levantar su rostro pudo ver la afilada hoja de la katana en su cuello sujetada por el joven mientras que la marioneta estaba en su espalda asomada en su hombro como si lo abrazara . Ya habia ganado uno , faltaba otro . Desde las gradas Naruto miraba todo con una pequeña emocion evidente , lo que hizo que a Gaara le apareciera una emifera sonrisa .

-Son impresionantes , tienes que sentirtes orgullosos de ellos – dijo Naruto sin mirarlo , Gaara vio como su hija esquivaba con mucha agilidad los ataques que le lanzaba el otro mientras que Sora obsevaba aparte teniendo la katana en el cuello de su contrincante .

-No sabes cuanto – contesto en un susurro que su amigo no pudo escuchar y sin que su amigo se diera cuenta ya que estaba absorto por el combate , se levanto de su asiento para irse del lugar , no tenia que quedarse para saber el resultado , teniendo en la sangre a dos lineas poderosas , dos jounins no eran nada importante para ellos , Kankurou al verlo tambien se retiro sin decir nada . Suna ya se estaba cansando del sujeto con quien le toco peliar , asi que dando un salto bastante largo se alejo una distancia prudente , el ninja miraba cauteloso mientras que Suna se colocaba sus guantes , lo que hizo que Sora sonriera y mirara a su rehen .

-Sugiero que si quieres vivir , no toques el filo por mucho movimiento que haya – dijo el , este no entendio lo que quizo decir . Suna concentro chakra en su mano derecha y bajando con rapidez al suelo , lo golpeo provocando que se abriera haciendo una ruptura parecida a la de un terremoto , la chica si tenia una fuerza monstruosa igual a la Tsunade y Sakua , lo que hizo que su contricante perdiera su balance , asi que aprovechando , se dirigio rapidamente hacia el con manos abiertas dejando ver chakra azulado de ellas , el cual Tsuande reconocio como una tecnica de medico ninja .

-Shosen jutsu - dijo en voz baja mientras golpeaba los brazos de su adversario y con otro golpe mas que fue en la pierna , este cayo al suelo sin poder moverse , Suna respiraba entrecortadamente y miro a su hermano el cual tenia la katana en la garganta del otro , el cual temblaba ya que por poco se deslizaba hacia el filo , se fijo que su hemano no tenia una sola gota de su sudor , '_' malditos marionetistas '_' penso ella . Sasuke los seguia mirando , se sentia complacido por los resultados , aunque creia que Naruto les habia dado unos contricantes debiles .

-Nada mal – dijo con voz arrogante mientras cruzaba sus brazos . Naruto se levanto de su asiento y se percato de la ausencia de su amigo pero no dijo nada , asi que se dirigio a los chicos .

-Bien hecho , viendo como son , se quedaran como jounin en esta aldea , segun Gaara no les gustar estar separados asi que se les asignara al equipo 7- dijo Naruto , todo el mundo lo miro , bueno los que sabian quien era la persona que dirigia ese equipo , Sasuke Uchiha miraba a su amigo y rival con ganas de degollarlo vivo , o no sabia lo que decia o lo hacia para amargarle la existencia , tener a esos dos en su equipo iba hacer un martirio , cuando dijo que iba acercasrse a ellos , lo quiso decir poco a poco , no de esa manera . Resoplo con enojo mientras lo miraba de igual forma . - Mañana se reuniran con su sensei – el querido hokage omitio el nombre de este ya que no queria ver otra pelea , estaba cansado y solo queria llegar a su casa y ver a Sakura y sus dos hijos . Sora y Suna que habian dejado a cargo los dos ninjas con unos medicos que habian llegado , notaron la ausencia de su padre y con el mismo pensamiento salieron corriendo del lugar ante la mirada de todos especialmente la del Uchiha .

* * *

Gaara se habia ido de la Arena de combate con la esperanza de que sus hijos no lo notaran y que no pasaran el proceso de despedida y ahora en la salida de Konoha junto a su hermano , sentia que su corazon iba a romperse por el dolor que sentia y no queria expresar , pero si era por el bien de ellos , el podia soportar eso y mucho mas . Cuando solo llevaban pasos ya fuera de Konoha , escucho unas voces llamandolo , se volteo rapidamente para ver a sus hijos correr hacia el , se detuvieron cansados pero firmes frente al hombre que mas respetaban en sus vidas y que los miraba con el mismo rostro de seriedad .

-Te ibas a ir sin despedirte – dijo Suna con tono de reproche mientras cruzaba sus brazos .

-No soy bueno con las despedidas – fue su contestacion , era simple , pero la entendieron perfectamente , lo conocian demasiado pero ellos no querian que el se fuera no sin antes verle el rostro por ultima vez al hombre que dio todo su tiempo por criarlos a base de una promesa .

-No importa – dijo Sora y junto a su hermana abrazaron a Gaara cogiendolo desprevenido al sentir la necesidad de ellos por aferrarse a el , no impidio que soltara una lagrima la cual valia por muchas , trato de abarcar mas el abrazo , necesitaria mucho valor para soltarlos , extrañaria todos sus lios , todas las locas ideas que se le ocurrian . Pasaron unos minutos , Kankurou se sentia fuera de ese cerrado cuadro familiar que tenia su hermano y sobrinos , definitivamente le harian falta esos pequeño diablillos , penso con una sonrisa . Gaara aunque no queria tenia que soltarlos ; lo hizo.

-Los vere dentro de seis meses – fue su forma de despedirse , los gemelos asintieron – Los quiero – y diciendo eso se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar , Kankurou dio una ultima mirada a sus sobrinos para entonces sonreirles y seguir a su hermano .

-Adios oto-san – dijieron a la misma vez Sora y Suna , Gaara que ya estaba un poco lejos se detuvo y vio por ultima vez a sus hijos , con el presentimiento de que cuando los viera de nuevo , ya no lo serian y haciendo un leve gesto con su mano se despidio para entonces perderse en la lejania , dejando a Suna abrazada por su hermano , los dos lastimados por la separacion . Todo esto era presenciando por unos ojos negros que miraron con algo de celos los fuertes lazos que tenian ellos tres aunque no compartieran la sangre , algo que el no tendria aunque fuera la misma .

**Gomenasai , Gomenasai …. **

**Espero que les haya gustado , no se que me paso porque empeze bien inspirada pero ya a mitad de mi capitulo la musa me abandono ( no me quizo ) , asi que tuve que dar mi mayor esfuerzo . Bueno en las areas de batallas soy principiante pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo .**

**Bueno quiero agradecer todos los review que he recibido y sus buenas palabras que me inspiraron a seguir , cuando vi que ya tenia 20 reviews mas de lo que he tenido en mi vida , crei que iba a llorar de emocion. Jajaja . De verdad que muchas gracias por todos especialmente a : Koal10 , almauchiha , YukihiraQ , SaBaKu-No-MeNnY , floresilla329 , Arritta-Chan , Cami-shama y gesy . Muchas Gracias .**

**Actualize hoy y no mañana porque estare castigada por algo que no hize ( _eso me pasa por ser alcahueta de mi hermana ) _asi que a lo mejor me tarde en actualizar en la semana .**

**Si algo no les gusto me lo pueden decir , si quieren que añada o cualquier cosa por el estilo tambien , lo aceptare con gusto . **

**Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo . Sayonara .**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡ Holaaaa! ****Hola a todos de nuevo , bueno primero quiero pedir disculpas por actualizar tarde ya que habia dicho que estaba castigada por culpa de mi hermana ¬¬ ****y para completar esa semana ****mi cuerpo le dio la gana de tener un resfriado **** por lo que el capitulo pudo haber sido creado sin mucha inspiracion , les pido disculpas .**** Aclaro que nuestro querido Sasuke puede salir OC , depende de su criterio .**

**Criticas ,Tomatazos ,Torturas , Piedras o cualquier metodo de asesinato por favor en los reviews , los aceptare con todo gusto .**

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama , no son mios ( solo en mis sue****ños ****, aunque daria lo que sea para que fueran mios ^^ )**

**Equipo 7 **

Suna sentia los rayos del sol iluminadole el rostro molestandola , asi que como solucion se volteo abriendo un poco los ojos por un acto reflejo ; encontrandose de frente a ella unos de color esmeralda que la miraban atentos .

-¡ Maldita piña humana pervertida ! - fue el grito que se escucho por toda la propiedad Nara , Temari que estaba en el comedor sirviendo desayuno levanto su rostro mirando el techo .

-Parece que Suna se levanto – dijo mientras llenaba una taza con te para Sora , este ya tenia una enorme gota bajando por su nuca a causa del grito de su hermana .

-Mendokusai – dijo Shikamaru que leia el periodico , pero lo bajo para mirar a su mujer – Oye Temari , hicistes a proposito que Kazuma fuera a levantar a Suna para que se armara otro lio … ¿ que estas tramando mujer problematica ? - pregunto suspicaz y analizaba la actitud de la mujer de la Arena .

-¿ No se de que estas hablando Shika ? ; envie a Kazuma a levantarla ya que Sora esta desayunando – respondio con una esplendida sonrisa , la cual no se creyo su esposo ya que alzo una ceja con incredulidad .

-Kazuma tambien estaba desayunando – aclaro el , Temari que estaba caminando , se detuvo y fingiendo que veia la hora se dirigio hacia su marido quitandole su periodico , este empezo a protestar .

-Ohhh , ya es tarde amor … tienes que irte a trabajar – decia a la vez que lo levantaba de su asiento y lo sacaba de la cocina , Sora que parecia que su enorme gota fuera estallar los siguio con la mirada escuchando sus voces por el pasillo.

-Hai , Hai … ¿ que estaras tramando Temari ? - pregunto de nuevo el patriarca Nara .

-Que tonterias dices , ven con cuidado – respondio Temari parecia apurada , Sora que estaba en la cocina escucho un ruido que sonaba como si hubieran empujado a alguien pero prefirio hacerse el desantendido . A los pocos minutos la vio entrar de nuevo para empezar a mirar de un lado a otro la cocina , como si buscarar algo .

-¿ Ocurre algo tia Temari ? - pregunto preocupado Sora por la accion de su tia , esta dejo de mover su cabeza para poder mirar a su sobrino .

-No nada , es que solo esperaba ver por aqui el cuerpo moribundo de mi hijo – respondio ella con mucha tranquilidad lo que hizo que a Sora le aparecieran humitos y rayitas purpuras a su alrededor .

-_No puedo creer que lo diga tan tranquila , acaso no esta preocupada de que su hijo caiga en manos de la psicopata de mi hermana_ – penso Sora con su aura pesimista . En es mismo momento una sombra muy rapida aparecio por el pasillo dirigiendose hacia la salida ; Sora pudo reconocer que era su hermana la cual parecia que la llevaba el mismo demonio .

-Se fue sin desayunar – dijo Temari mirando por la ventana en la cual claramente se podia ver a Suna peliando y diciendo un extenso vocabulario de groserias , al cabo de unos minutos desaparecio. - Y yo que queria preguntarle sobre como la desperto Kazuma – Temari tenia un aura de inocencia que no concordaba con su personalidad , Sora iba a levantarse pero en esos precisos momentos entro Shikako seguido de su hermano el cual jalaba . Pudieron ver que en su rostro estaba impregnado un enorme cardenal causado por por un leve golpe , bueno eso penso Sora ya que si Suna hubiera usado toda su fuerza definitivamente ya estarian enterrando a su primo en esos momentos . - Kazuma , me imagino que te fue bien , cuentame – dijo Temari acercandose a el , este la miraba con ojos de raya y punto como si no puediera creer lo que escuchaba .

-No creo que haya necesidad oka-san , los hechos ya hablan por si solos – dijo Shikako sentandose en una silla – Si no hubiera llegado antes , creo que en vez de verlo completo estuvieras viendo pure ; Suna si tiene un mal caracter cuando se levanta , ¿ no crees Kazuma ? - pregunto burlonamente a su hermano el cual la miro con ojos entrecerrados y se volteo ignorandola . En medio de todo eso estaba nuestro querido Sora con su rostro lleno de verguenza a causa de su hermana pero fue interrumpido ya que Shikako le hablo .

-¿ De que me hablabas Shikako ? - pregunto Sora con educacion , esta dio un suspiro antes de repetir lo que habia dicho .

-Que si hoy era el dia que te vas a reunir con tu nuevo equipo – no era una pregunta mas bien una afirmacion

-Si , hoy me tengo que reunir con el equipo que el Hokage nos asigno – dijo Sora a la vez que alzaba el te que su tia le habia dado y respiraba su aroma .

-¿ Y cual es ? - pregunto con mucha curiosidad la hija mayor de los Nara , Temari que estaba fregando detuvo su tarea , cosa que noto Sora pero que no le dio importancia .

-Equipo 7 – fue su respuesta sin saber las reacciones que desencadenaria esta , Shikako abrio su boca lo mas que pudo y casi se cae de su asiento y Kazuma que habia aprovechado darle un sorbo al te que tenia , escupio todo , por suerte no habia nadie sentado frente a el , estando casi ahogado miro a Sora .

-¡ Queeeeee ! - dijo en voz alta , tenia sus ojos desorbitados , no podia creer lo que su supuesto primo habia dicho , Primero por que si era verdad , tendria que soportar y lidiar con una chica qeu parecia el mismo demonio en caracter y la otra era que el sensei de ese equipo era nadie menos que el ultimo Uchiha de Konoha ... Sasuke Uchiha , no queria ni pensar que ocurriria si los gemelos se enteraban ... bueno lo decia por el demonio de Suna ya que su hermano era mas pacifico , iba decir algo pero fue impedido por su madre que ya habia adivinado sus intenciones .

-Es un buen equipo , Kazuma pertenece a el – dijo Temari mientras ponia una mano en el hombro de su hijo , Sora miro a Kazuma , el cual parecia muy nervioso – Tienen un sensei magnifico , verdad – añadio mirando su hijo a la vez que le apretaba el hombro sin que la vieran , Kazuma se aguanto todo y asintio lentamente mientras sudaba a mares , Shikako miraba a su madre como si viera una loca mientras que Sora parecia tranquilo ajeno a la verdadera situacion .

-_Presiento que nada bueno saldra de esto_ – penso Kazuma fingiendo una sonrisa a la vez que recitaba en su mente todas las plegarias posibles a Kami par poder salir vivo de esa .

* * *

Naruto estaba en la azotea de la torre del Hokage mirando a la aldea que era su hogar , tenia los ojos cerrados mientras que en su rostro aparecia una sonrisa al sentir el viento en su rostro a la vez que jugaba con sus rubios cabellos ya largos .

-¿ Cuanto tiempo estaras ahi ? - pregunto sin abrir los ojos , sabia que detras de el , en el techo habia una persona haciendole compañia – No deberias estar con tu equipo ... teme – añadio para entonces voltearse para mirar al Uchiha que lo miraba con una fria indiferencia . Este no le contesto , pero al ver que su amigo no iba a decir nada mas , decidio hablar .

-No ire – fue su respuesta , Naruto lo miro con una ceja alzada – Mi equipo estaba bien , hasta que pusistes al aprendiz del marionetista macabro y la princesa enojada ... asi que no ire – fue su respuesta , Naruto penso que se estaba comportando como un niño dando excusas cuando sabia que el queria pero muy en el fondo acercarse a ellos .

-¿ Y que pasara con tu equipo ? - pregunto sabiendo la respuesta , Sasuke miro hacia otro lado .

-Se las arreglaran sin mi , ellos saben , por algo no entreno a inutiles – dijo el con arrogancia , el rubio nego con la cabeza pero en su rostro aparecio una sonrisa que no era nada buena .

-Ohhhh , entonces el gran Sasuke Uchiha no entrenara a sus alumnos por seis meses , eso si es una gran noticia , una muy buena para el periodico de Konoha ... el titular seria : El gran Sasuke Uchiha intimidado por dos chicos que son sus hijos , por eso esta en huelga de no entrenamiento – decia señalando al aire como si pudiera ver el titular , Sasuke que estaba arriba le salieron un par de venas en la frente .

-Do...be – dijo lentamente , a su alrededor salia una aura oscura que intimidaria a cualquiera que no fuera el Hokage

-Si Sasuke – respondio tranquilamente Naruto , su plan habia dado resultado , algo que detestaba su amigo era que le hirieran su ego y orgullo , y decir que sentia intimidado por unos mocosos , eso era un gran golpe .

-Nada , me voy – y decir nada mas , desaparecio de su vista . Naruto no tenia que se adivino para saber que iria con su equipo para demostrar que los Uchihas tenia un orgullo que competia con llegar al cielo , algo que unos simples chicos llenos de rencor y odio no le quitarian .

-Solo se tu mismo , aunque creo que eso no sera de mucha ayuda – dijo Naruto al aire con una sonrisa como si aun el pelinegro estuviera a su lado . No muy lejos el pelinegro saltaba por los techos de la aldea dirigiendose a su area de entrenamiento dispuesto a demostrar su titulo de padre recien descubierto , una sonrisa prepotente aparecio en su rostro mientras saltaba con mucha agilidad perdiendose entre los techos pintorescos de su aldea .

* * *

Sora caminaba con resignacion y la cabeza gacha mientras que encima de el podian verse rayos y elecricidad provocada por dos jovenes que se estaban mirando . Habia pasado casi unos quince minutos que habian salido de la residencia Nara para entonces buscar a Suna la cual encontraron en una casa de te , le costo trabajo convencerla para que se fueran con ellos , pero ahora el gemelo mayor se encontraba en medios de ellos dos evitando que se lanzaran a golpes , habian dejado de discutir para entonces asesinarse con miradas cargadas de electicidad . Sora suspiro con cansancio , iba a decirles que ya dejaran la inmadurez pero una voz femenina los interrumpio despejando la atmosfera cargada .

-Kazuma-kun – dijo una joven mientras se acercaba a ellos , Sora sintio que por primera vez le faltaba el aire y tambien que sus mejillas empezaban a arder por lo que empezo a sacudir la cabeza repetidamente ante la mirada de Suna y Sora los cuales tenian una gota en sus cabezas preguntandose que le pasaba .

-¡ Yo Shizuka ! -saludo Kazuma a la vez que la abrazada , Suna presenciaba eso hecha un mohin y con espantosa vena en su rostro . Cuando Sora pudo tranquilizarse , miro de nuevo a la joven que parecia de su edad , no es que fuera muy hermosa pero tenia una belleza natural que atraia y un rostro que denotaba ternura al cual Sora comparo con el de su madre en una fotografia que tenia de ella . La joven tenia el cabello castaño y ojos negros pero no como los de ellos . Era de la misma estatura de Suna pero su piel era de color arena de playa , su cuerpo parecia normal y traia puesto una simple camisa de cuello alto sin mangas violeta oscuro y unos pantalones que le llegaban a las pantorrillas ( como los de Hinata en Shippuden ) de color negro y unas sandalias de ninja , su banda la traia en la cintura amarrada a su correa . La chica se quedo mirando a Sora y Suna con curiosidad ya que eran identicos a alguien conocido , al ver que Sora no dejaba de observarla , ella volteo su rostro sonrojada . - Ellos son Sora y Suna – Kazuma los presento , sabia que no tenia que decir nada para que se enteraran que eran hijos de su sensei ya que eran identicos a el .

-Mucho gusto – dijo Shizuka mientras hacia una leve reverencia , tenia curiosidad por su parecido asi que se atrevio a hablar . - ¿ Ustedes son familia de Uchiha-sensei ? - pregunto ella con inocencia , Kazuma al escucharla se petrifico , mientras que las facciones de Sora y Suna se endurecieron -

¿ Dije algo malo ? - pregunto confundida por su reaccion , Suna chasqueo su lengua , Sora al ver que ella no iba a contestar decidio hacerlo .

-No Shizuka-san – respondio Sora con una leve sonrisa fingida que nadie noto excepto su hermana , la cual miro con un poco de sorpresa a su hermano ya que nunca llamaba a nadie con un sufijo a menos que la persona fuera interesante nte sus ojos , mirando hacia otro lado uan pequeña sonrisa aparecio en sus labios . - Es una larga historia que en otro momento le contare si me lo permite – y diciendo eso cogio delicamente la mano de Shizuka depositando un delicado beso . Kazuma abrio los ojos igual que Suna , la cual apretando sus puños le advento uno en la cabeza a su hermano provocando que este quedara enterrado en el suelo , Kazuma se echo hacia atras espantado mientras que Shizuka ni se inmuto ya que estaba en una nube rosa por lo que habia hecho Sora .

-_Despues de todo , tio Kankurou si pudo pervertirle un poco su sabio cerebro –_ penso Suna mientras se sacudia sus manos . Shizuka que se habia despertado de su trance con la ayuda de Kazuma levanaron con dificultad a Sora el cual parecia ver estrellas .

-Solo fue un simple beso de cortesia – se defendio Sora mientras se sobaba la cabeza , Suna lo miraba con sus manos cruzadas .

-Si claro – respondio Suna con ironia mirando a su hermano , Kazuma vio como debatian un duelo de miradas por lo que decidio intervenir .

-Ya corten con eso , tenemos que llegar al campo de entrenamiento , el sensei no es muy paciente que digamos – dijo Kazuma parandose en medio de ellos , los gemelos asintieron y empezaron a caminar sin saber la sorpresa que con que se iban a encontrar . Shizuka que estaba al lado de Kazuma lo miro sin entender .

-¿ Porque omitistes el nombre de Uc.... - empezo a decir pero su boca fue tapada por una mano de el , que negaba efusivamente .

-No te atrevas a decirselo antes , si quieres vivir – le advirtio el joven Nara a la hija unica del ninja madera , esta estaba confundida pero si su amigo lo decia era por algo , asi que recorrieron el camino sin decir ni una palabra .

* * *

Mientras tanto en una enorme mansion un poco apartada de la aldea , un hombre ya anciano estaba sentado en un balcon tomando el te , sus ojos blancos perlados que conservaban la severidad de su juventud parecian un poco sin vida . Aunque estaba atento a las hojas que caian de los arboles de su jardin , si se percato de la otra presencia que habia entrado a la estancia .

-¿ Que ocurre Neji ? - pregunto el anciano , de la sombras surgio un hombre de edad mediana , alto y fuerte ; traia las ropas blancas de su clan que combinaban con sus ojos perlados que demostraban seriedad , su banda la traia todavia en su frente mientras que su cabello castaños caian libremente por su espalda llegando casi a las rodillas .

-Hiashi-sama … - Neji parecia un poco nervioso para hablar pero Hiashi lo dejo que siguiera – estaba en a torre ayer y vi algo que me impresiono mucho .

-Y se puede saber que fue , para que vengas a decirselo al lider del clan – fue la respuesta seria del lider .

-Vi dos jovenes , dos jovenes identicos a Uchiha Sasuke – fue la respuesta del nuevo lider del Bouke , Hiashi dejo su taza en el suelo y se volteo a mirar a su sobrino .

-Hace años que el Uchiha dejo de ser parte de la familia, desde que Hinata desaparecio ... a lo mejor ya tuvo hijos – dijo Hiashi con indiferencia pero Neji queria seguir argumentando y de paso decir lo que de verdad le inquietaba .

-Lo dudo Hiashi-sama , pude percibir sin usar nuestra tecnica un chakra muy conocido para nosotros , que hasta me negue en aceptar hasta que los volvi a ver esta mañana cuando lo senti de nuevo – dijo Neji con incredulidad en su rostro , Hiashi lo seguia mirando dudoso de su respuesta , ya estaba muy anciano para que le vinieran a dar una leve ilusion de su hija para que no fuera verdad .

-¿ Estas diciendo que el chakra que sentistes es el mismo de ... - pero Hiashi no pudo terminar ya que la emocion que empezo a sentir no lo dejo terminar , Neji asintio ante la suposicion de su tio .

-Hai , parecido al de Hinata-sama .... ellos pueden ser – pero fue cortado por el lider del clan que con una rapidez muy inusual para su edad se levanto .

-Sus hijos , hay que encontrarlos Neji – fue la orden de este , mirando con orgullo hacia el jardin , por lo menos su hija le habia dejado algo de felicidad de la que le arrebato cuando se fue .

* * *

Ya habian llegado al campo de entrenamiento cuando notaron que ya habia alguien mas , se acercaron mas , la persona era un joven de su misma edad , a lo mejor el otro alumno del equipo pensaron Sora y Suna al mismo tiempo . Este tenia el cabello rubio un poco largo y ojos verdes que constrantaban con su piel blanca . Traia puesta ropa de jounin y la banda de su aldea en su frente . Suna no pudo desechar la idea de que se parecia al hokage de la aldea , solo que este joven era mas hermoso .

-¿ Que tenemos aqui ? - pregunto el joven mirandolos con una sonrisa que denotaba mucha serenidad .

-Minato , ellos son Sora y Suna – presento Kazuma , los gemelos movieron la cabeza en señal de saludo .

-No tenias que decirmelo , mi padre me conto de ellos – dijo Minato con una sonrisa , Sora sonrio nervioso mientras que Suna ataba cabos .

-¿ Acaso eres hijo del gran hokage ? - pregunto Suna con sarcasmo evidente , cosa que notaron los demas haciendo que les salieran una gota en general , Minato conciente de su situacion decidio pasar su tono .

-Si , soy su hijo mayor – fue su respuesta – Y no se preocupen , no tiene que contarme se de verdad quienes son – añadio el , Sora miro hacia otro lado incomodo mientras que Suna le empezaba a salir un tic en su ojo derecho .

-Jejeje – fue una risa lugubre que salio de la boca de Suna , Sora cerro los ojos y Kazuma se echo hacia atras por instinto – ¿ De verdad ? - pregunto ella en un tono demasiado oscuro , Sora creia que iba a empezar otra pelea e iba a detenerla pero se paro en seco al ver el rostro de su hermana , este tenia una esplendida sonrisa , tan bonita que daba miedo . - Me alegro de que te enteraras para asi evitar conversaciones sin sentido .

-_Esa sonrisa deslumbrante tiene que tener algo terrorifico detras –_ penso Kazuma con lineas purpuras debajo de sus ojos .

-¿ Y donde esta ese magnifico sensei que nos toco ? - pregunto de nuevo con sarcasmo , Kazuma rogaba que este no estuviera presente , pero se habia equivocado . Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado muy comodamente en un rama de un arbol mucho antes de que llegaran , el primero que lo vio fue Minato , que sabedor de la situacion decidio guardar silencio y actuar como si nada , eso era pagarles favores a tu padrino mas si es un Uchiha . Mientras que este se estaba aguantando las ganas de mandar todo al diablo y asesinar a la chiquilla esa , la cual tenia muchas agallas .

-Etto ... como decirlo ... - empezo a decir Kazuma con un poco de nerviosismo , Suna se paro frente a el con un aura intimidante haciendo que creciera y el se encogiera chibicamente .- Nuestro sensei es ... - pero no pudo decirlo ya que alguien lo dijo antes .

-Sasuke Uchiha – fue la aspera y fria voz que escucharon , Sora abrio los ojos y se volteo lentamente miranod al hombre que estaba detras del equipo . Suna se habia petrificado en el mismo lugar ya que estaba procesando la informacion del que el hombre que mas odiaba en la tierra fuera su sensei por seis largos meses , haciendose una nota mental al final de su procesamiento sobre asesinar al hokage de Konoha por estupido .

-Tu – dijieron Sora y Suna a la misma vez , estaban atonitos , pero Suna no queria demostrar debilidad ante el , cambiando su semblante a uno de odio mientras que Sora a uno de indiferencia a la vez que se sentaba en una roca cercana .

-Hola mocosos – fue el saludo de Sasuke a sus hijos , Sasuke no podia entender por que las miradas de ellos cargadas de odio y rencor lo afectaban demasiado , pero tenia que disimular bien , no podia demostrar ningun signo de debilidad ante ellos – Si no lo sabian , yo soy el sensei del equipo 7 y eso los incluye a ustedes desde hoy – Una sonrisa de arrogancia y satisfaccion aparecio en el rostro del Uchiha al ver que sus dos hijos no decian nada ; Suna apreto el puño de la molestia que sentia .

-Me niego , me niego que usted sea mi sensei – fue lo primero que escucho despues de minutos de silencio , Suna parecia temblar de ira contenida . - Me voy – y haciendo el amago de irse pero fue detenida fuertemente de sus brazos , miro furiosamente a la persona , el Uchiha la miraba severamente mientras la aguantaba , intento zafarse pero su agarre era muy fuerte para hacerlo . -Suelteme – exigio ella , pero el no respondio , miro a su hermano pero el seguia sentado mirando la escena .

-Dejaras de ser tan inmadura e inrrespetuosa cuando estes conmigo , ahora no soy tu padre soy tu sensei y me debes respeto por igual , si quieres irte ... hazlo pero sabes la situacion por la que te hicieron venir a Konoha – dijo Sasuke con frialdad , Suna dejo de forcejear y lo miro con fiereza , tenia razon en eso , si se iban de Konoha antes del plazo podrian desterrarlos y ella no queria , pero tampoco le daria la razon a ese hombre que tenia su misma sangre , Sasuke al ver que habia dejado de forcejear aflojo el agarre ; Suna se solto y estaba dispuesta a irse pero la unica voz que estaba a dispuesta a oir hablo .

-Suna detente – ordeno la voz , esta se volteo para mirar al dueño de la voz que reconoceria a miles de kilometros , su hermano mayor no tenia expresion alguna en su rostro pero su voz denotaba todo lo contrario , sus pies no querian responderles por mas que queria moverse para irse de ahi , parecia que esa voz le infundian un respeto o miedo mas que el de su padre Gaara . Sasuke miro al joven que era su hijo mayor , el chico miraba a su hermana con una determinacion parecida a la de el e Hinata juntas , una muy intimidante a la vista de cualquiera ; los otros integrantes del equipo siete estaban al margen de la escena , sentian que no encajaban para nada en ella ; solo veian un cuadro casi familiar todo distorcionado . Minato y Kazuma habian adoptado una seriedad que habian aprendido de su sensei en situaciones inesperadas mientras que Shizuka parecia preocupada . Todos esperaban que el pelinegro mas joven siguiera hablando . - Nos quedaremos – dijo el monotamente , Suna abrio los ojos incredula de lo que escuchaba mientras que Sasuke bajo la mirada con una leve sonrisa de satisfaccion aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido . Al ver que Suna iba a replicar , Sora la interrumpio – No pasare mi vida desterrado por una simple estupidez , lo sabes muy bien Suna – añadio en tono frio que hizo que Suna se acordara del Kazekage de la Arena por un momento , asi que con una frustacion contenida bajo la cabeza dando entender que habia aceptado , Sasuke iba darle las gracias pero Sora adivinando sus intenciones lo corto .

-No me des las gracias … no lo hize por usted – fue lo que dijo para voltear su mirada hacia otro lado , dejando a un Sasuke frio . Diciendose estupido por tratar de ser aunque fuera ambale con el mocoso , miro a sus alumnos con mucha seriedad .

-Empezaremos con el entrenamiento – dijo Sasuke , los chicos iban a moverse pero se detuvieron al ver dos personas en el campo , miraban al equipo especialmente a Sora y Suna , los vieron acercarse , Sasuke miro furioso a los hombres que habian llegado .

-Tienes razon Neji … tienen un poco de su chakra – dijo el hombre mas mayor que era aguantado por el lider de la rama secundaria , Sora y Suna se fijaron en sus ojos , los cuales podian igualarse al de su difunta madre , parecidos a la luna . Estaban confundidos preguntandose quienes eran pero los otros del equipo miraban con aprension a los lideres del Souke y Bouke como si ya supieran a que habian venido . Sasuke se adelanto ante ellos adivinando las intenciones del viejo se situo frente a sus dos hijos protectoramente ; algo que confundio a estos dos por sus accion .

-¿ A que has venido Hiashi ? - escupio con veneno el Uchiha , a pesar de que se habia casado con su hija , no queria decir que se llevara magnificamente con su suegro , su relacion empeoro mas cuando Hinata desaparecio provocando que el lider del clan Hyuuga le echara la culpa . Hiashi lo miro con un odio igual como despedian los ojos del pelinegro mayor .

-Hyuuga-sama para ti , Uchiha – dijo el anciano con tono arrogante – Sobre que hago aqui , no ves que es evidente ... vengo a ver mis nietos ... los hijos de Hinata – fue su respuesta , Sasuke se tenso ante su respuesta mientras que los gemelos de la arena miraban al anciano con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa , el hombre que tenian delante era el padre de su madre , debian sentirse alegres ya que por primera vez veian a alguien de la misma sangre que ella , pero por alguna razon no lo sentian , tenian un raro sentimiento de incomodidad y algo mas que no podian describir pero lo que si estaban seguros era que no sentian mucha confianza en aquel hombre mayor e imponente que estaba frente a ellos . Sasuke e Hiashi se debatian en miradas dispuestos a batirse con sus lineas sucesorias , al Uchiha no le importaba en los mas minimo si mataba al viejo que desde hacia tiempo no soportaba , pero si estaba seguro aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera , no dejaria que los Hyuuga le quitaran lo unico que le quedaba de la mujer que amaba , lo defenderia con todo, incluso daria su vida unos mocosos que lo detestaban a muerte y con ese pensamiento en mente miro determinado al hombre que tenia delante el cual lo miraba de la misma manera .

**Gomenasai , Gomenasai , Gomenasi , Gomenasai **

**De verdad que les pido disculpas , se que el capitulo no fue la gran cosa pero le prometo de verdad que el siguiente estara mejor , es que en esta semana no he estado muy inspirada que digamos , como ya dije estoy enferma y me castigaron con no usar internet . De verdad que lo siento mucho . Les quiero dar las gracias a floresilla329 , Mazii-chan ( perdon que la historia sea lenta ) , Rieko-sama ( arigato por que te hayan gustado mis gemelos y que mis dibujos estaban geniales ) , Zarita ( me asustastes primero diciendo que no te habian gustado o.o ) , YukihiraQ ( perdon por hacerte ver borroso :) ) , Ariita-Chan ( gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic ) y gesy ( muchas gracias ) . De verdad que les agradesco su apoyo . **

**Espero poder publicar el siguiente capitulo el proximo domingo y de nuevo les quiero pedir disculpas , en esta historia se desarrollara un poco lenta en la situacion de Sasuke lidiando con sus hijos , asi que Gomenasai .**

**Criticas , Torturas , Piedras o cualquier metodo de tortura en los reviews que los aceptare con todo gusto . **

**Bueno solo me queda decir que hasta la proxima . Sayonara ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo . Bueno aqui de nuevo les dejo el siguiente capitulo , espero que les guste . Pueden que los personajes salgan Oc depende de su criterio . Hay una nota al final y me gustaria que la leyeran ; por favor no se molesten cuando la lean .**

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de asesinato o tortura por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertencen a Kishimoto-sama ( yo quiero que sean mios n.n )**

**¿ Hyuuga o Uchiha ? **

Sora y Suna miraban sin entender la actitud del Uchiha hacia el anciano que los habia llamado nietos . Todavian tenian la confusion ante la actitud protectora del Uchiha y tampoco entendieron el porque sus compañeros de equipo se habian situado en cada extremo de ellos . Observaron como el Uchiha llevaba la mano a la katana de su espalda dispuesto a desenvainarla si era necesario .

-¿ Piensas atacarme Uchiha ? , a mi que soy un anciano – dijo el lider del clan Hyuuga , Sasuke bufo .

-No me vengas con esas ; podras ser un decrepito anciano pero sigues siendo el mismo Hiashi Hyuuga … arrogante y manipulador – esas palabras casi escupidas salieron de la boca del Uchiha ; Neji bajo su mirada pero Hiashi que estaba inmutable le aparecio una diminuta sonrisa burlona en su rostro .

-¿ Estas hablando de mi ? , por un momento crei que hablabas de ti ya que tambien esas palabras te identifican – dijo Hiashi a la vez que se soltaba del agarre de su sobrino .

-Hiashi-sama ... - empezo a decir Neji pero fue silenciado por su tio con un gesto de su mano .

-Solo quiero ver a mis nietos – dijo Hiashi con autoridad , Sasuke fruncio el ceño .

-No lo haras , no dejare que les arruines su vida como se lo hicistes a ella – dijo Sasuke , los que lo conocian sabian que se referia a Hinata ; Sora y Suna le parecieron extrañas esas palabras .

-¿ Que querra decir con eso ? - pregunto Suna a su hermano

-No lo se – fue la respuesta de este mientras miraba la escena que estaba frente a el .

Mientras que Hiashi seguia en su misma posicion , Neji habia mirado a Sasuke con algo parecido al remordimiento .

-Uchiha – dijo en susurro Neji , a pesar que el sabia el origen de la situacion pero por su lugar debia mantener silencio .

-Lo que paso con Hinata fue hace tiempo atras ... - empezo a decir Hiashi – Ya no importa – concluyo ; Sasuke apreto su mandibula mientras que los gemelos se movieron incomodos de sus lugares ya que querian saber porque y de que hablaban de su madre .

-Podran pasar años ; pero nunca olvidare lo que hicistes … maldito – dijo Sasuke con un odio inmenso .

-Bueno , no me importa lo que pienses … muevete – ordeno el Hyuuga

-Hmp – fue la contestacion de Sasuke dando entender que no lo haria .

-Si asi estamos … ¡ Byakugan ! - exclamo , en su rostro arrugado aparecieron venas brotadas alrededor de sus ojos perlados .

-¡ Hiashi-sama no debe hacerlo … su salud ! – exclamo alterado Neji pero el lider del clan hizo caso omiso a sus palabras .

-Parece que tendre la libertad de matarte – fue lo que escucharon del Uchiha mientras desenvainaba su katana y en su rostro aparecia una sonrisa prepotente y en sus ojos estaba impreso el rojo caracteristico de su linea sucesoria … el Sharingan . Adoptaron una posicion de pelea , en esos momentos Suna sintio algo que no habia sentido ; sentia preocupacion o miedo , o algo parecido a esos sentimientos ; aunque le costara aceptarlo , no queria que algo le sucediera al hombre que ella mas odiaba .

-Nii-san – dijo Suna agarrando del brazo a Sora , este la miro y como si le leyera el pensamiento asintio a la vez que se apartaba de los chicos ; Suna iba a seguirlo pero fue detenida del brazo por alguien , miro a la persona y se sorprendio al ver que era Kazuma el cual tenia el semblante muy serio – Cabeza de piña – dijo en susurro bajo ella para entonces de nuevo mirar el duelo .

Sasuke e Hiashi ya se habian lanzado a atacarse ( ya era hora ) pero antes que uno de los dos pudieran dar el primer golpe se detuvieron involuntariamente ; algo les impedia moverse por mas que lo intentaran . Sasuke miro a sus muñecas y luego a su cintura ; una sonrisa algo torcida aparecio en sus labios mientras que Hiashi lo miraba molesto .

-¿ Que diablos ? - empezo a decir el Hyuuga pero se fijo en lo mismo que Sasuke , envolviendos sus muñecas habian hilos de chakra finos pero muy resistentes – Hilos de chakra – dijo en un susurro .

-Detenganse – dijo una voz , vieron como Sora se acercaba a ellos y pudieron ver que los hilos provenian de sus dedos – No ganaran nada matarse en un absurdo duelo – añadio molesto .

-Sora tiene razon – dijo una voz detras de ellos , se voltearon para ver como Naruto caminaba hacie ellos con dos anbus de escolta .

-Dobe – fue lo unico que dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a su amigo .

-Sueltalos Sora , yo me encargo de ellos – pidio Naruto al joven , Sora lo miro al principio dudoso pero luego asintio , los hilos de chakra desaparecieron dandoles libertad de movimiento al igual que sus lineas sucesorias que ya no estaban en sus ojos .

-Hokage que bueno que esta aqui , asi le podria pedir al Uchiha que se salga de mi camino para poder ver a mis nietos – dijo Hiashi sin bajar su tono dominante y altanero , Naruto lo miro duramente .

-Lo se , ya me lo informaron – anucio Naruto mientras miraba a su izquierda , detras de el aparecio Minato con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro ; los jovenes que estaban apartados contemplaron al otro Minato que estaba a su lado .

-C … ¿ Como ? ... -exclamo Suna mirando al Minato que tenia a su lado , el cual sonrio para luego desaparecer en una nube – Kage bunshin – dijo para entonces mirar como el verdadero se acarcaba a ellos .

-Gomen , pero tenia que hacerlo – se excuso Minato mientras se tocaba nerviosamente su cabeza .

-¿ En que momento Minato-kun ? No nos dimos cuenta – dijo Shizuka

-En cuanto llegaron los Hyuuuga , aproveche la distracción para poder hacerlo y avisar a mi padre – revelo el rubio , mas Suna no escuchaba ya que se habia alejado para acercarse al grupo de personas donde estaba su hermano ; al acercarse pudo notar que todavian discutian ; bueno Hiashi era el que discutia ya que tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban en silencio como si lo ignoraran .

-Deberia calmarse Hiashi-san … sabe que no es bueno exaltarse por su salud – recomendo Naruto mientras lo miraba .

-Es verdad Hiashi-sama , calmese – apoyo Neji , el anciano lider iba a seguir los consejos pero unas palabras de Sasuke lo impidieron .

-Dejenlo que siga , a lo mejor salimos pronto de el – dijo en un tono nada inocente haciendo que a Hiashi le saliera una vena y a los demas una gota en general .

-Teme -dijo Naruto mirandolo resignado para ver luego como los gemelos se acercaban resueltos hacia ellos .

-¿ Que esta ocurriendo aqui ? - dijo Sora adelantandose – Este señor dice ser nuestro abuelo ... ¿ Es verdad ? - pregunto mirando a Naruto .

-Es verdad ... el es Hiashi Hyuuga , lider del clan Hyuuga y padre de Hinata ... tu madre – dijo Naruto mirando al gemelo mayor , este no demostro sorpresa en su rostro o cualquier cosa , sino que sintio una molesta inquietud .

-Solo queria verlos e invitarlos a la casa para que pudieramos hablar – dijo Hiashi , Sasuke se tenso en donde estaba .

-¿ Hablar de que ? - pregunto esta vez Suna situandose al lado de su hermano .

-Sobre su futuro pues claro ; que posicion tomaran en el clan – dijo Hiashi ; al escuchar eso Sasuke iba a moverse con la intencion de matar al anciano pero la mano de Naruto en su hombro se lo impidio . Neji seguia callado pero en su rostro se podia apreciar cierta frustracion .

-Posicion en su clan – repitio Suna , si al principio el anciano no le inspiraba mucha confianza , ahora esta era completamente nula .

-Ya que son hijos de mi hija Hinata eso los hace legitimos herederos del clan – revelo Hiashi , los gemelos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante la noticia , no llevaban ni dos dias en esa aldea y ya eran herederos de un clan , definitivamente la vida podia traerte noticias nada gratas . - Por eso me gustaria que fueran ahora a mi casa – no parecia una peticion mas bien una orden cosa que no le agrado a los chicos Sabaku no y menos al Uchiha . Suna iba a empezar a decir algo sin pensar pero Sora que era el mas racional se le adelanto sorprendiendo a todos con su respuesta .

-Iremos mas tarde – dijo el , su tono era tranquilo pero daba la intencion de que no iba a retroceder en sus decision ya tomada . Suna miro a su hermano con incredulidad mas no dijo nada y Sasuke habia fruncido el ceño por su contestacion .

-Pero quiero que … - empezo a decir Hiashi con molestia , no le estaba gustando la actitud de sus nuevos nietos .

-Dije que iremos mas tarde – le corto Sora , su voz salio fria y dura lo que ocasiono que los de su alrededor sintieran un escalofrio . Sora miro a Sasuke – Si no va a dar entrenamiento nos retiramos – añadio ; Sasuke que no tenia ganas de peliar con ellos asintio vagamente para verlo agarrar a su hermana del brazo y empezar a alejarse del lugar .

-¡ Esperenme ! - grito una voz , todos vieron como Kazuma Nara iba corriendo hacia los gemelos los cuales se detuvieron para que los alcanzara y cuando lo hizo prosiguieron el camino juntos . A los pocos minutos Minato invito a Shizuka a comer dangos ante la mirada disimulada de su padre , quedando los adultos solos .

-Me retiro entonces – anuncio Hiashi Hyuuga ya que el motivo de su visita ya no se encontraba ahi , pero antes de que pudiera voltearse fue detenido por la voz del hokage .

-¿ Que pretendes Hiashi-san ? - prgunto Naruto con severidad , Hiashi se volteo para no mirarlo lo que molesto al rubio .

-No se que quiere decir Hokage-sama , si me disculpa estoy cansado ... me retiro – dijo Hiashi haciendose el desantendido para empezar a caminar ; Neji inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia el lider de la aldea para entonces irse y situarse al lado de su tio . Naruto y Sasuke vieron como desaparecian entre los arboles , a los pocos minutos hablo Naruto .

-No se que pretendias Sasuke pero atacar un hyuuga no creo que fuera una sabia decision – dijo Naruto , Sasuke que habia guardado su katana se hizo el que no lo escucho – Teme – llamo de nuevo Naruto .

-Nadie pidio que te metieras – respondio Sasuke y sin darle tiempo se dirigio hacia el bosque para empezar a saltar por los arboles . Naruto suspiro .

-Esto no sera nada facil – dijo para si mismo y mirando a los anbu que habian estado callado todo ese tiempo – Vamonos – los anbus asintieron y empezaron a abandonar el campo de entrenamiento .

* * *

En esos momentos en el pais del viento para ser precisos en Suna ya el sol empezaba a ocultarse en la lejania , en la torre del Kazekage se podia apreciar una persona en la azotea la cual el sol hacia iluminar con sus pocos rayos sus cabellos rojos haciendolo parecer una antorcha . Gaara habia terminado sus deberes como lider y habia aprovechado para ir a la azotea . Siempre le habia gustado el silencio pero ese ya era insoportable … extrañaba las voces de sus hijos y a ellos mismos . Se sentia tan miserable al no tenerlos a su lado , pero era su deber seguir las ordenes del consejo cuando era algo importante .

-¿ Anata que haces aqui ? - pregunto una delicada voz , Gaara observo como su esposa se situaba a su lado – Crei que irias a casa despues que terminaras en la oficina – añadio

-Necesitaba pensar – respondio Gaara aunque habia respondido serio y frio para Rie no habia sido asi , desde que habia dejado a Suna y Sora en Konoha se habia vuelto mas taciturno y distraido por no decir melancolico y nostalgico , cosas que no iban con el .

-¿ Que ocurre Gaara ? - pregunto ella , aunque sabia la respuesta queria que el se la dijiera . Gaara miro los ojos azul claro de su mujer la cual esperaba expectante . Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo , alguien lo hizo por el .

-Lo que pasa es que extraña a sus mocosos – dijo Kankurou burlon , Gaara rodo los ojos pero no lo miro , Rie miro a su cuñado con reproche .

-Kankurou – dijo ella , este encogio los hombros por respuesta y se dirigio al lado de su hermano mientras se apoyaba del borde del balcon de la azotea .

-Si es verdad Rie-chan , nuestro querido Gaara extraña a nuestros queridos tormentos – dijo Kankurou – No te preocupes ototo , los volveremos a ver mucho antes de los seis meses , conociendolos creo que no queran saber de ellos en Konoha muy pronto . - lo que decia el marionetista no se acercaba a una muestra de apoyo , Gaara respiraba profundamente mientras aguantaba las ganas de encerrar a su hermano con la arena y lanzarlo de la azotea hacia abajo .

-No es eso – dijo Gaara , Kankurou que estaba sonriendo con Rie miro seriamente a su hermano – Hay algo que me preocupa – añadio mirando el horizonte .

-¿ Ocurre algo con nuestros hijos ? - pregunto Rie preocupada , Gaara la miro , hubiera preferido no hablar nada delante de ella pero ya no habia opcion . - Gaara – Rie lo llamo de nuevo .

-Presiento que la familia materna de ellos empezara a mover fichas cuando sepan de ellos – dijo Gaara , Kankurou se movio incomodo y Rie se llevaba una mano al pecho .

-La familia de Hinata-sama …. ¿ pero porque ? - pregunto ella sin entender , Kankurou miro hacia otro lado .

-Sora y Suna son hijos de herederos de dos clanes fuertes de Konoha , legalmente ellos dos son los herederos verdaderos de esos clanes ; ahora los lideres estaran dispuestos de que ellos esten de parte de uno de ellos , por un lado esta su padre que es el unico de su clan y esta el abuelo por via materna … si yo fuera ellos aunque odiara a mi padre preferia estar a su lado que el de mi abuelo – dijo Gaara sin mirarlos

-Tan malo es el padre de Hinata-sama para que favorescas a una persona que no te cae bien – dijo Rie

-A veces las cosas no son como uno piensa , hay cosas que no podemos revelar por bien de ellos – dijo Gaara – Sabia que las cosas se iban a complicar desde el momento en que ellos pusieran pies en Konoha ; tendran que enfrentar su primer problema cuando los clanes se enfrenten por ellos – añadio para voltearse a mirarlos .

-Pero ellos no son marionetas que pueden utilizar cuando se les plazca – Rie parecia desconcertada ante las revelaciones que escuchaba .

-No lo son , pero a los Hyuuga no les importa , si es lo que creo para que los clanes no se enfrenten y ocurra algo en Konoha me imagino que tendran que tomar esa decision – dijo Kankurou mirando a su hermano como si supiera de lo que hablaba , Rie los miraba confundida .

-¿ Que quiere decir ? , ¿ Que decision tienen que tomar ? - pregunto ella , Kankurou bajo la mirada con pesadumbre y fue Gaara el que contesto .

-Deberan escoger un clan y su apellido – fue lo que dijo Gaara , Rie se cubrio la boca con su mano .

-Lo sabias , lo enviaste alli ... sabiendo que ocurriria eso ; los enviastes a la boca del lobo … - decia Rie nerviosamente – Cuando supistes la decision del Consejo decidistes hacerlo , como pudistes hacerles eso – y diciendo eso salio corriendo del lugar sin que Kankurou pudiera detenerla .

-Dejala , deja que lo entienda asi – fue lo que escucho de su hermano , Kankurou lo miro – Hay cosas que no podemos contarle …. prometimos no hacerlo – añadio mirandolo .

-¿ Crees que tomaran la desicion correcta ? - pregunto Kankurou , Gaara suspiro antes de contestar .

-Si , espero que si – fue la respuesta de Gaara para entonces mirar de nuevo el rojo atardecer como su pelo en compañia de su hermano – _Confio en ellos_ – penso mientras miraba el cielo .

* * *

Temari noto como su hijo y sobrinos entraron a la casa silenciosamente sin ninguna pelea presente , eso le estuvo raro . Observo como Kazuma subia las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitacion mientras que Sora y Suna la miraban con determinacion .

-¿ Ocurre algo mis niños ? - pregunto Temari mirandolos , algo no estaba bien , eso se podia notar .

-¿ Esta Shikamaru ? - pregunto Sora sin usar el sufijo , eso le causo mala espina a Temari que asintio con lentitud - ¿ Donde esta ? - pregunto de nuevo .

-En la sala – respondio ella , los gemelos se dirigieron al lugar seguidos de Temari , cuando llegaron vieron al pratiarca Nara sentado mientras leia un libro .

-Shikamaru – llamo Sora , el aludido alzo su rostro con extrañeza ante el llamado del joven – Quiero que me digas todo sobre la relacion de mi madre con mi abuelo – exigio sin maldad , a Shikamaru se le cayo el libro de sus manos mientras que Temari se apoyaba de una pared .

-P.... ¿ Porque quieres saber ? , ¿ Como sabes de Hiashi Hyuuga ? - pregunto nerviosamente Shikamaru , los gemelos estaban muy serios .

-Fue al campo de entrenamiento y estuvo a punto de batirse a duelo con el Uchiha por algo que tenia que ver con nuestra madre – dijo Sora , Shikamaru miro a Temari y vio como ella asintia .

-Ya veo ... mendokusai – dijo Shikamaru tocandose la frente – Sientense , les contare – dijo mientras señalaba unos sillones que estaban frente a el , Temari se situo a su lado . - Hiashi Hyuuga no fue que digamos un padre muy amoroso con Hinata , apenas le daba amor , palabras de apoyo o decir por lo menos que estaba orgulloso de ella ... ninguna vez ocurrio algo asi .... - empezo a decir Shikamaru , Sora y Suna se movieron incomodos de sus asientos a causa de la verdad que estaban escuchando – Todo cambio para Hinata cuando conocio a Sasuke – sonrio como si recordara algo bueno y Suna apretaba su puño – Se le veia feliz , muy feliz igual que el .... el unico que no estaba de acuerdo era Hiashi ya que decia que los dos clanes no podian subsitir juntos – las palabras que decia parecia tener un efecto amargo en el ya que se levanto sin decir palabra salio del lugar , los gemelos iban a pararse para seguirlo pero Temari se los impido .

-Dejenlo , ahi cosas que no pueden contarse sin que cause malos recuerdos , yo les seguire contando – dijo ella , los gemelos asintieron y se dispusieron a escuchar a su tia

-¿ Que ocurrio ? - pregunto Suna , Temari sonrio con tristeza para entonces empezar hablar .

-Hiashi no asistio a la boda de su hija , dijo que para el era un acto de afrenta de su hija hacia el , asi que no le dirigio la palabra por un buen tiempo ... hasta que ella tuvo que enfrentarse al liderato del clan ... tenia que enfrentarse a su padre – esas palabras hicieron que Sora y Suna abrieran los ojos – Hiashi no tuvo piedad de ella ... la dejo a tal punto que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron que intervenir para que no la asesinara a ella y a – pero Temari se detuvo al ver que estaba a punto de contar algo que tenia prohibido – Desde entonces Sasuke odia mas a Hiashi y siguio asi despues que Hinata se fue – concluyo ella , pero lo gemelos no estaban satisfechos querian saber mas .

-Hiashi Hyuuga nos invito a su casa para hablar sobre nuestra posicion en el clan – dijo Sora , Temari miro hacia una pared donde se veia retratos de su familia .

-Ya veo ... eso quiere decir que no tendran mucha opcion que digamos – dijo ella , los gemelos la miraron sin entender .

-¿ Que quieres decir tia ? - pregunto Suna confundida , Temari dejo de ver los retratos para poder mirarlos .

-Ustedes dos tendran que elegir a que clan quieren pertenecer y cambiar su apellido por el elegido – revelo Temari con tristeza , vio como ellos se levantaron exaltados de sus asientos .

-Pero no queremos cambiar nuestro apellido ni pertenecer a ningun clan – dijo Suna con visible enojo

-¿ Que pasa si no aceptamos ? - pregunto Sora con molestia , ahora entendia la actitud del anciano , el no queria conocerlos sino ganarselos como un trofeo para su clan .

-Habla guerra de clanes , puede que Sasuke sea el unico Uchiha pero el Hokage esta de su parte por lo tanto ... - empezo a decir Temari pero los gemelos siguieron por ella

-Pueden llegar a otras aldeas – dijieron a la misma vez ellos a la vez que pensaban en su hogar que estaba en la calurosa y caliente arena del desierto .

-Si , me temo que si ... los hyuuga nunca les ha importado nada mas que su clan , no le importara iniciar una pequeña guerra por ustedes – dijo Temari que tambien habia pensado en lo mismo .

-Gracias tia ... ya sabemos que tenemos que hacer – dijo Sora , Suna lo miro .

-¿ Lo sabemos ? - pregunto ella , a Sora y Temari le salio una gota a pesar de la situacion , si que Suna podia ser despistada .

-No hay de que ... solo espero que hagan lo correcto – dijo Temari , los gemelos asintieron para entonces salir del lugar . Pasados unos minutos cuando ella sintio pasos en la sala , miro a la entrada y vio a su esposo que la miraba serio .

-Veo que no les contaste todo – dijo Shikamaru , Temari se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a el , Shikamaru la abrazo .

-Hay cosas que no debemos contar y menos de los Hyuuga – dijo Temari mientras se dejaba abrazar por el y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de este .

-Espero que tomen la desicion correcta – dijo Shikamaru mientras fijaba su vista a una ventana la cual se podia ver el bosque .

-Se que lo haran , aunque creo que no les gustara – escucho a su mujer decir seguida de una leve risa , ella tenia razon ... conociendolos la desicion no les iba a gustar .

* * *

Sasuke sentia como el viento le azotaba el rostro a causa del lugar donde estaba , queria estar solo para pensar que hacer respecto a sus hijos , ya habia descartadola idea de querer asesinar al viejo Hyuuga ya que no sentia mucho placer de tener un legion de Hyuugas detras de su cabeza .

-Cada dia te vas a un lugar mas alto , nada mal para estar en la cabeza de mi padre – dijo una voz detras de el , que se paro a su lado , Sasuke vio con el rabillo del ojo como Naruto podia ver cada lugar de su aldea desde la cabeza de Yondaime ; ya que estaban en la montañas de los hokages . - Se que los Uchiha querian alcanzar la cima pero creia que era literal – añadio en tono burlon , Sasuke fingio no escucharlo

-¿ A que has venido Dobe ? - pregunto Sasuke ya que queria saber porque su amigo estaba ahi .

-Los gemelos quieren hablarnos , es algo importante – respondio el , Sasuke lo miro , su amigo se habia puesto serio .

-¿Y que puede ser tan serio para que los mocosos requieran de mi presencia ? - pregunto Sasuke fingiendo indiferencia

-No solo eres tu , tambien solicitaron la presencia de Hiashi Hyuuga – dijo Naruto , al escuchar esas palabras , Sasuke se levanto rapidamente

-¿ Para que diablos ellos necesitan llamar al Hyuuga ? - pregunto Sasuke pero se detuvo como si recordara algo – No me digas que ellos iran ... - pero no pudo terminar ya que Naruto no lo dejo .

-Si ... ellos eligiran a que clan perteneceran – concluyo el rubio mirando con lastima a su amigo .

-Definitivamente salieron a ella , les encanta tomar desiciones sin pensar bien – dijo Sasuke , Naruro se echo a reir .

-Que puedes esperar son sus hijos , aunque creo que esa cualidad la heredaron de ti – dijo Naruto , Sasuke lo miro friamente – pero sera mejor que nos vayamos ya que nos esperan – añadio a la misma vez que borraba su sonrisa .

-Si – fue lo unico que dijo el Uchiha para entonces desaparecer juntos en una nube de humo .

* * *

Hiashi esperaba impaciente en la oficina del Hokage desde que habia sido solicitado por sus nietos ya que queiran hablar de algo muy importante , al Hyuuga le molestaba la actitud de ellos , hubiera preferido que sacaran la actitud sumisa de su hija . Mientras tenia ese pensamiento escucho la puerta de la oficina abrirse y ver como el hokage entraba en compañia del Uchiha el cual lo miro con profundo odio y desprecio ; como si a el le importara .

-Veo que ya esta aqui Hiashi-san – dijo Naruto mientras tomaba asiento y Sasuke se alejaba lo mas que podia del Hyuuga para no caer en la tentacion de cometer un crimen .

-No podia faltar a la reunion que han hecho mis nietos , aunque claro me hubiera gustado discutir con ellos aparte – dijo Hiashi , escucharon bufar al ultimo Uchiha pero antes de que alguno pudiera hablar se abrio la puerta de la oficina dejando ver a los gemelos .

-Gracias por venir – dijo Sora con el rostro inmutable , a su lado estaba Suna la cual parecia que habia olido algo putrefacto por el gesto de su cara .

-No tienes que darnos las gracias , me husbiera gustado poder hablar antes en familia – dijo Hiashi , Sora miro al hombre sin ninguna expresion aunque por dentro parecia quemarse de la ira que sentia hacia ese señor , llamarlos nietos cuando en realidad nunca quizo a su propia hija . Suna hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mandar al diablo todo y matar unos cuantos ahi , especialmente a su hermano mayor que fue el de la idea .

-Me imagino que ya saben por que estan aqui – prosiguio Sora como si su abuelo no hubiera hablado , los demas asintieron – Suna y yo ya hemos tomado una decision – aclaro a la vez que miraba a su hermana y luego a ellos .

-Que quede claro que no estamos contentos por esta situacion , pero si es por el bien de otros lo haremos – dijo Suna con el rostro dividido por el enojo y la frustracion .

-¿ Y que eligieron ? - pregunto Hiashi adelantandose a Naruto que lo miro furiosamente por haberlo interrumpido antes de que hablara . Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la ventana con la cabeza baja como si no le importara nada pero que en el fondo pedia que ellos no se fueran con los Hyuuga .

-Elegimos … - empezo a decir Sora , Naruto e Hiashi los miraban expectantes , el Uchiha solo escuchaba ; Sora y Suna se armaron de valor para decir algo sobre lo cual se iban a arrepentir por mucho tiempo - …. al clan Uchiha – concluyeron a la misma vez ellos . Hiashi al escuchar eso se petrifico en su asiento y Naruto abrio la boca lo mas que podia por la sopresa ; mientras que Sasuke se tardo en reaccionar , alzando los ojos con incredulidad , miro a los gemelos que le devolvian la mirada con gran seriedad marcada en sus rostros .

-_¿ Que diablos acaba de ocurrir ? _- penso Sasuke todavia mirandolos , penso que se habia quedado dormido , pero al mirar las reacciones del anciano Hyuuga y al dobe se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba . Una sonrisa de lado aparecio en su rostro , los mocosos lo habian elegido a pesar de todo . A lo mejor Kami le estaba dando una oportunidad y aunque tuviera que dejar 1% de su orgullo Uchiha , debia aceptarla . No creia que fuera tan malo criar a hijos adolescentes , solo tenia que tener mano dura con ellos para que asi ellos se les olvidara que lo odiaban . Pero Sasuke Uchiha no sabia que con esa desicion sus problemas iban verdaderamente a empezar e iban a arrastrar todo lo que estuviera a su paso . Sasuke creia que habia ganado pero estaba equivocado ... solo habia ganado la batalla y no la guerra y la guerra con unos jovenes apenas comenzaba .

**Gomenasai , Gomensai , Gomenasai**

**Bueno les quiero pedir disculaps por este capitulo , no me salio como habia planeado , asi que Gomenasai . Queria hacer algo mejor pero no tuve el tiempo para hacerlo , me amaneci para poder terminarlo y espero que les haya sido de su agrado aunque fuera un poco . **

**Bueno no queria decir nada pero lo voy hacer antes ; si para este capitulo no recibo ocho reviews o mas , me tardare en subir el siguiente capitulo , no se molesten de verdad que agradezco mucho lo que estan siguiendo mi historia , pero cada vez que publico un capitulo estoy recibiendo menos review y eso me deja con la duda si no les esta gustando . Bueno eso es todo y gracias .**

**Les quiero dar las gracias a nanda18 , Rieko-sama , Aritta-Chan , FEGA y gesy , que fueron los que me dejaron un review en el capitulo pasado . De verdad que gracias . **

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de asesinato o tortura por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Bueno esto es todo , los esperare para el siguiente capitulo el cual me tomare la molestia de escribir menor ,les quiero pedir disculpas por este , se me olvidaba me gustaria que leyeran mi otro fic llamado Un amor prohibido entre el cielo y el infierno y me dicen como quedo ; por favor si .**

**Hasta luego :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno se que a lo mejor decepcione a muchos con el capitulo anterior y por eso me quiero disculpar . Bueno les quiero pedir disculpas por actualizar tan tarde es como empeze de nuevo la uni pues lo profesores tienen guille de que uno se le guarda todo del año anterior , estoy como alma en pena por los examenes sorpresas que me han dado , si existiera Enma Ai , ya le hubiera pedido que se llevara a mi profe de Anatomia jejeje . Bueno quitando eso de lado les dejo el septimo capitulo de este fic , espero que les guste . Los personajes o Sasuke pueden salir oc depende de su criterio , asi que les pido disculpas ; tambien el capitulo puede ser algo aburrido , asi que lo siento xD .**

**Criticas , Piedras , Tomatazos o cualquier metodo de tortura o asesinato por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con todo gusto . **

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama ( me estoy preguntando que rayos esta pensando cuando hizo los ultimos capitulos que han salido del manga )**

**Una convivencia familiar problematica …**

Sasuke miraba los terrenos Uchiha como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia , se sentia tenso , claro no era para menos si tienes clavada en la nuca la mirada de dos jovenes con el rostro mas serio de lo que podrian estar en un funeral . Pero por otro lado un leve tic empezo hacer acto de presencia en su ceja izquierda , volteandose levemente miro fatalmente a las personas que estaban detras de el .

-Se puede saber ¿ Porque diablos estan aqui ? - pregunto mirando gelidamente a los susodichos .

-Teme quisimos acompañarte para ver como se ajustan a tu hogar tus hijos – contesto Naruto alegremente , Sasuke escucho algo romperse detras de el donde estaban los gemelos pero se hizo el desantendido – Ademas Sakura-chan queria conocerlos – añadio mientras miraba a la mujer que estaba a su lado , esta parecia de la misma edad que el hokage y el Uchiha , su cabello rosa era corto y tenia una frente amplia , llevaba un kimono rosa que combinaba con su cabello ; parecia un chicle penso Suna la verla .

-Son identicos a Sasuke-kun – dijo ella adelantandose a ellos , tenia una voz empalagosa y chillona que molesto a Suna e incomodo a Sora – Aunque tienen algo de Hinata , especialmente el – añadio mientras agarraba la cara de este y la volteaba a cada lado , Suna apretaba su puño lo mas que podia para no aventarselo a la chiclosa y dejar viudo al hokage , a los pocos segundos Sakura solto a Sora el cual sonrio levemente , su hermana reconocio como una sonrisa falsa .

-Domo – dijo el – Me llamo Sora y ella es mi hermana gemela Suna – añadio mientras señalaba a su gemela que tenia el ceño fruncido , Sakura al verla asi no pudo evitar compararla con Sasuke .

-¡ Pero si ella es identica a Sasuke-kun ! - exclamo emocionada , una vena empezo a palpitar en la frente de la aludida , y su sonrisa fingida empezaba a temblar cuando la esposa del hokage empezo a sacarle aspectos de ella y su amigo , Sora al ver que su hermana estaba a punto de estallar decidio intervenir , jalando disimuladamente a su hermana la situo detras de el lejos de las manos de la pelirosada emocionada .

-¿ Y su hijo Minato ? , me hubiera gustado hablar con el – dijo Sora tratando de esquivar el tema '' Quien tiene mas parecido a Sasuke-kun '' , Sakura miro detras de ella como si estuviera buscando algo .

-Que raro , si salio con nosotros – dijo ella mientras buscaba con la mirada

-Dijo que nos alcanzaria , que iba a buscar algo – intervinio Naruto con una sonrisa , los gemelos asintieron , escucharon un bufido detras de ellos , asi que dijieron sus miradas a la persona que lo habia hecho , Sasuke los miraba como si fuera el mismo diablo , parecia enojado pero daba entender que se estaba controlando .

-Ya podemos ir a la casa – dijo hoscamente para empezar a caminar dejando rezagados a los demas , Suna rodo los ojos , Sora suspiro y el matrimonio Uzumaki sonreian estupidamente , parecia que se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo con la presente situacion . Asi que lentamente empezaron a seguir al antiguo ninja renegado . Los gemelos miraban con curiosidad las casas de su alrededor , todas estaban en perfecto estado , los terrenos Uchiha parecia una aldea dentro de otra , pudieron notar que en cada pared estaba impreso el simbolo del clan , el abanico rojo y blanco .

-¿ Porque no podemos vivir en unas de estas casas en vez de vivir con el ? - pregunto a la nada Suna , aunque Sasuke estaba adelantado pudo escuchar claramente a su hija menor , suspiro fastidiado , tanto lo odiaban que no querian vivir bajo el mismo techo que el . Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la casa principal , Sora escucho pasos detras de ellos , se volteo con cautela , pero se calmo al ver que era Minato y traia junto con el ; Sora sonrio para sus adentros , a Kazuma Nara . Los dos saludaron a Sora , Minato hizo lo mismo con Suna pero el menor Nara solo se limito mirarla . Esta miro hacia otro lado indiferente pero al ver que el no le quitaba los ojos de encima lo miro enojada .

-Ah , pero si es el cabeza de piña ¿ Me extrañabas tanto que vinistes a verme ?- pregunto ella con sarcasmo , Sora miro hacia otro lado cansinamente y Minato se toco sus cabellos nerviosamente ; una media sonrisa aparecio en los labios del joven Nara .

-Que va , Minato me obligo a venir , pero en cierto sentido estoy feliz ya que solo te vere en las practicas – dijo Kazuma con una sonrisa , Suna empezo alzar el puño pero no pudo decir nada ya que fue arrastrada por su hermano , se dieron cuenta que se habian quedado atras ya que los mayores estaban frente a la entrada de la casa . A los pocos minutos llegaron frente a la puerta que habian dejado abierta , Minato y Kazuma entraron con mucha familiaridad como si ya lo hubieran hecho anteriormente pero los gemelos se quedaron estaticos frente a ella , sabian que tenian que entrar pero algo se los impedia , no se atrevian moverse . Sora miraba con apresion el lugar y Suna trago fuertmente ; aunque ellos no podian verlos , el lider Uchiha si podia ; con cierta molestia y pesar bajo la cabeza para luego seguir mirando lo que hacian .

-Aniki no estoy tan segura de entrar – dijo Suna en voz baja , Sora movio sus hombros entumecidos en señal de que la escuchaba

-No tenemos mucha opcion que digamos – respondio el e iba hacer hacer el amago de moverse pero fue detenido del brazo por su hermana , se volteo para verla y se sorprendio un poco , los ojos de Suna reflejaban algo que nunca habia visto en ellos .... reflejaban miedo , asi que acercandose a ella la abrazo – Estare aqui , nunca te dejare sola – decia Sora , sintio como ella enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de el , en la mente de Sora vinieron imagenes de cuando eran niños y cuando Suna queria llorar , el siempre la abrazaba y le decia las mismas palabras anteriores , sintio como su hermana se echaba para atras y lo miraba con una sonrisa leve para luego su rostro cambiar a uno serio que se reflejo en los pozos negros de su hermano que la miraban serenamente .

-Vamos – dijo Suna con su tono duro y brusco , Sora asintio y siguio a su hermana que fue la primera en dar el paso de entrar a la residencia , Sasuke se retiro del lugar donde estaba y se dirigio hacia la sala . Los gemelos miraban incredulos el hogar , creian que por ser el Uchiha un hombre solo encontrarian el hogar como si fuera el vertedero mas grande pero sus pensamientos eran equivocados , la casa principal estaba ordenada y limpia , demasiado ordenada pare el gusto de Suna , los colores predominantes eran opacos igual que sus muebles , por alguan razon no les gusto el sentido de decoracion de el . Caminaron hacia la sala de donde provenia el ruido y vieron que todos estaban reunidos ahi .

-Crei que se tardarian mas – dijo Naruto sonriente – Por un momento pense que se habian arrepentido y que habian escapado a la Arena – añadio alegremente notaron como el Uchiha miraba gelidamente al hokage , Sora sonrio nerviosamente y Suna alzo una ceja .

-Sabes , estaba reconsiderando esa opcion – dijo ella , Naruto se echo a reir creyendo que era una broma .

-Que buena esa – dijo el rubio hokage mientras reia , pero se dio cuenta que de que Suna no lo hacia y cayo en cuenta de que no era broma – ¿ Lo dices en serio ? - pregunto el mirandola , esta no respondio solo se limito a darle una enigmatica sonrisa .

-Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura en tono reprendedor , Sasuke al principio la ignoro pero ella seguia asi que suspirando fastidiado miro a los gemelos – Bienvenidos – dijo con indiferencia , los gemelos voltearon sus rostros hacia otro lado , los demas que no eran el Uchiha ni los gemelos pensaban que esa convivencia no iba a ser nada placentera .

-Bueno parece que me tocara enseñarles sus habitaciones ya que Sasuke tiene que hablar con Naruto – dijo Sakura levantandose de su asiento , como si fuera una orden explicita Kazuma y Minato se dirigieron hacia el patio desapareciendo de sus vistas , asi que los gemelos siguieron a la señora Uzumaki por el largo pasillo . En la sala Naruto miraba a su amigo que seguia mirando por donde los gemelos habian desaparecido .

-Sabes su desicion puede afectar un poco las relaciones de los Hyuuga con la aldea – dijo Naruto , el pelinegro no lo miro .

-No es mi problema , aunque no me hubieran elegido no iba a permitir que ellos vivieran con el – dijo Sasuke con cierto odio en su voz , Naruto suspiro .

-Solo espero que puedan convivir tranquilamente – dijo el hokage , aunque Sasuke parecia indiferente el tambien esperaba eso , aunque no siempre se da .

* * *

En los terrenos Hyuuga , se podia escuchar la voz enojada del lider del clan , este se habia encerrado en su despacho y nadie aunque fuera el mas valiente se atrevia a entrar , Neji esperaba pacientemente afuera apaoyado de una pared , desde que los hijos de su prima habian decidido vivir con el Uchiha , fue un golpe muy duro para el orgullo del patriarca del clan , peliando y discutiendo de que eso no se quedaria asi , se retiro furiosamente del lugar , Neji que estaba afuera de la torre esperandolo lo vio acercase asi , no tenia que ser adivino para saber el resultado , por un lado se sentia aliviado pero no debia de decir nada . Sintiendo pasos cerca de el vio a su esposa Tenten caminar hacia el , llevaba un kimono color perla a sabiendas de que no le gustaba , a pesar de que habian pasado años , conservaba sus chongitos de soltera , la vio acercarse con apresion y preocupacion .

-Neji ve a descansar – dijo ella tocandolo del brazo , el lider del bouke estaba serio pero eso no impedia que se reflejara el cansancio en su rostro .

-No puedo Tenten , debo velar a Hiashi-sama , no llego tan bien que digamos de su reunion – contesto el mientras cruzaba sus brazos , la esposa del genio Hyuuga miro hacia la puerta de la habitacion del lider .

-Asi que no aceptaron el clan Hyuuga – dijo Tenten que ya era sabedora de la situacion gracias a su marido , Neji asintio , Tenten queria insistir a que fuera a su habitacion pero sabia que el no cederia .

-Por un lado me alegro por ellos , no es bueno que esten con el – dijo Neji reservadamente , su esposa miro hacia otro lado y cuando iba a decir algo una voz la interrumpio .

-Oto-san , ve a descansar – dijo una voz cerca de ellos , miraron por el pasillo y vieron a su hijo mayor acercandose a ellos , aunque se parecia a Tenten tenia varios aspectos de Neji como sus ojos , seriedad y el estilo de vestir igual que el cabello castaño largo hasta cintura . -Yo me quedo en tu lugar – añadio , Neji queria replicar pero lo vio serio y decidido asi que asintio .

-Si ocurre algo avisame Hikaru – dijo Neji empezando a caminar , Hikaru asintio y vio como su padre se retiraba por el pasillo , asi que fijo su vista a su madre .

-Me imagino que no salio nada de lo que planeo el abuelo – dijo Hikaru , Tenten asintio y se volteo para irse .

-No te tardes mucho , quiero verte en la cena – y diciendo esto se fue con el pensamiento de que las cosas no se quedarian asi , nada bueno podria salir si ocurria un problema y el artificie de todo era Hiashi Hyuuga .

* * *

Sakura se detuvo frente a una puerta , despues de darles indicaciones sobre donde estaba el baño y otras cosas al fin llegaron hacia el area de las habitaciones .

-Esta es la nueva habitacion de Sora – dijo para entonces abrir la puerta , a pesar de que esta estaba limpia se podia sentir la soledad de que no habia sido habitada en años , igual que el resto de la sala esta tenia colores opacos y escaso inmobiliario , solo una cama sencilla , una mesa de noche , un escritorio con su silla y un armario en una esquina , todo perfectamente limpio y ordenado . El gemelo mayor pudo notar que su equipaje ya estaba en la cama , lentamente empezo a caminar por el cuarto ante la mirada de Sakura y su hermana , mirando a su alrederor vio una pequeña tablilla en una pared la cual tenia una foto , se acerco y la cogio , vio al Uchiha cuando era un niño en compañia de un adolescente con cierto parecido a el solo que este tenia un aire maduro y elegante , Sora penso que le hubiera caido bien , mirando a la esposa del hokage le enseño la foto

-¿ Quien es el ? - pregunto enseñandole la foto , Sakura se acerco y sonrio un poco al ver la foto .

-Es Itachi , el hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun , murio hace años – dijo con cierto pesar , Sora de nuevo miro la fotografia , que lastima que hubiera muerto . -Esta era su habitacion – añadio la pelirosada , Sora abrio los ojos sorprendidos pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ya Sakura se dirigia hacia en la entrada – Ven Suna , vamos a tu habitacion – dijo para entonces salir , Suna miro a su hermano el cual estaba distraido viendo la fotografia y sin decir nada salio del lugar , noto como la señora Uzumaki se paraba frente a otra puerta no muy lejos del cuarto de su hermano . - Esta es la tuya – y diciendo eso la abrio , Suna al entrar pudo notar cierta similitud al cuarto de su hermano solo que el de ella estaba pintado de azul oscuro y un poster del simbolo del clan adornaba la pared por donde estaba situada la cama , el cuarto tenia los mismos accesorios que el anterior . Su equipaje ya estaba en la cama , ella empezo a caminar por el cuarto y vio una figura pequeña de un gato de la suerte , la cogio con la curiosidad de quien era esa habitacion .

-¿ De quien era esta habitacion ? - pregunto ella mirando la figura para luego posar su mirada en la ventana , se dirigio hacia ella y vio parte del patio de la residencia y algo de la aldea ya que los terrenos Uchiha estaban un poco elevados .

-Esta era la habitacion de niño de Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura alegremente , escucho algo astillarse en las manos de Suna - ¿ Estas bien ? - pregunto acercandose , pero antes de que llegara hacia ella , Suna se volteo con una enorme sonrisa en us rostro .

-Si estoy bien ... que grandioso me toco su habitacion – dijo en un tono un poco serio y lugubre para su rostro alegre , Sakura sonrio , tenia que estar ciega para no ver el tic en el ojo de Suna y como le temblaba la sonrisa .

-Eso es bueno , si quieres cuando tenga tiempo podemos ir de compras y adornar el cuarto con muchas cosas de niña ... ¿ que dices ? - pregunto acercandose , Suna se echo hacia atras por instinto .

-No gracias – dijo educadamente , adornar el cuarto como si fuera una fresa no estaba en sus prioridades , nunca fue tan femenina que digamos . Sakura parecio algo frustrada por la negativa .

-Eres muy distinta a mi hija , ella le encanta todo esas cosas , su cuarto es muy femenino – dijo con cierto estusiasmo , a Suna le dio un escalofrio de tan solo pensar en verse rodeada de cosas rosas y cintas .

-¿ Tiene una hija ? , crei que solo era Minato – dijo Suna mirandola , Sakura salio de su nube rosa y la miro .

-Si es mi hija menor , se llama Tsubaki , solo tiene quince años – dijo ella con una sonrisa , Suna asintio .- Bueno te dejo para que puedas desempacar – y diciendo eso se retiro del lugar , Suna miro su mano y vio los pedazos de ceramica rota por la figura , enterarse que iba a dormir en el antiguo cuarto de el no era una noticia tan agradable , busco un zafacon y lo encontro al lado del escritorio , dirigiendose a el , deposito los restos de la figura , mirando de nuevo el cuarto con resignacion y molestia decidio desempacar para despejar un poco la mente .

En el nuevo cuarto de Sora , este ya habia desempacado y ahora abria la ventana de su cuarto para que entrara la brisa , no sabia como serian las cosas pero mientras menos tuviera que interactuar con el Uchiha seria mejor . Escucho que tocaban la puerta y se volteo , vio a Minato y Kazuma sonriendo desde la puerta .

-¿ Te gusto tu habitacion ? , Deberias de agradecerle a Uchiha-sensei de que las mandara a limpiar – dijo Minato entrando y sentandose en la silla del escritorio , Sora lo miro incredulo .

-Estas diciendo que el Uchiha se tomo la molestia de mandar limpiar las habitaciones – dijo Sora suspicaz , el rubio lo miro sonriente , sabia que ellos lo odiaban pero el tenia que inclinar la balanza a lo contrario para poder llevar una mejor convivencia .

-Pues claro , despues de que ustedes se decidieran vivir con el , contrato una ama de llaves para que limpiara las dos habitaciones que no se usaban en años – respondio el – Si de verdad ustedes no le importaran ,conociendolo creo que dormirian afuera – añadio , Sora estaba callado y serio ante esas palabras , le costaba aceptar que el Uchiha de verdad se preocupaba por el y su hermana , apenas lo conocian . Para tratar de no pensar en eso por ahora , dirigio su atencion hacia el joven que estaba sentado en la cama que parecia pensativo , una sonrisa traviesa aparecio en su rostro y en el de Minato una interrogante . Dirigiendose a su armario saco una caja de primeros auxilios que era de su hermana pero no habia tenido el tiempo de devolversela .

-Ne Kazuma – lo llamo Sora , el aludido lo miro expectante , el gemelo le extendio la caja - ¿ Podrias llevarle esto a mi hermana ? Por favor – dijo , el joven Nara puso cara de hazlo tu , no queria tener que enfrentarse al iracunda niña .

-No , no , no – decia el negando con sus manos , Sora sonreia ante su actitud mientras le seguia ofreciendo la caja – No ire a una muerte voluntaria – añadio levantandose , en esos momentos fue agarrado por Minato que habia captado el proposito de Sora y este le deposito la caja en las manos , los dos lo guiaron hacia la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta lo miraron .

-¡ Suerte ! - dijieron a la misma vez Sora y Minato para cerrar la puerta rapidamente dejando a Kazuma con una enorme gota bajando por su nuca .

-Voy a morir – dijo este a la nada para empezar a caminar por el pasillo con resignacion , se detuvo en seco en medio de este , porque le tenia que tener miedo a un simple niña ... por dios era un hombre, si tomaba los ejemplos de los hombres de su alrededor bueno exceptuando a su padre que era un dominado por naturaleza , por dios era un jounin , tenia al legendario Sasuke Uchiha como sensei y le iba tener miedo a una chica que tenia su misma edad , por kami tenia que estar padeciendo de la enfermedad llamada idiotez , asi que decidido se dirigio a la habitacion de Sabaku no Suna ahora Uchiha , sin ganas de tocar la puerta la abrio sin saber , sus mejillas se calentaron y sentia que echaba humos por sus orejas , frente a el estaba Suna sin camisa dejando ver su torso cubierto de vendas en su pecho , esta lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida , Kazuma trago fuerte cuando vio que el rostro de ella cambiaba al de un auntetico demonio con un aura oscura emanando de ella , solo rogaba quedaba salir vivo de esa .

-¡¡¡ Maldito pervertido !!! - fue el grito que se escucho por la residencia Uchiha , Sora y Minato que estaban en la habitacion se echaron a reir para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla en esos momentos vieron como Kazuma era despedido hacia atras con fuerza abrumadora desde la entrada de la habitacion chocando con la pared de atras haciendo un crater en ella .

-¿ Esta muerto ? - pregunto Minato mirando preocupado a su amigo , Sora rio por lo bajo .

-Que va , mi hermana no uso toda su fuerza – dijo Sora alegremente , al rubio le salieron lineas purpuras debajo de sus ojos por las palabras de este . En esos momentos aparecio Suna hecha completa una furia mirando al desarmado chico del suelo , ella se cubria su cuerpo con una fina yukata negra .

-Si que eres pervertido , peor que tio Kankurou – dijo ella con los brazos cruzados , escucharon pasos por el pasillo y se voltearon a ver , vieron como Sasuke junto a Naruto y Sakura llegaban al lugar .

-¿ Que ocurrio ? - pregunto Naruto mirando el desastre , Sasuke solo tuvo que mirar el lugar y las personas para darse de cuenta de lo que paso en realidad a pesar de que habia escuchado el grito . Miro a su hija menor que no lo miraba , estaba echa una furia , parecia un auntentico demonio , Sakura se arrodillo para chequear a Kazuma .

-No se moleste , no tiene nada roto solo esta inconsciente ... no use toda mi fuerza – dijo Suna seriamente , Sakura asintio .

-Sora – llamo Sasuke a su hijo mayor , este habia dejado de reir para mirarlo seriamente – Hicistes que Kazuma fuera a ver a tu hermana sabiendo que podia estar cambiandose – dijo el pelinegro , una sonrisa astuta aparecio en los labios de gemelo , Suna miraba a su hermano con reproche .

-Me sorprende su inteligencia Uchiha – dijo sarcaticamente , el Uchiha entrecerro su mirada para luego mirar a Minato – Lleva a Kazuma a su casa – ordeno , el rubio asintio para ser ayudado por su madre se retiraron del lugar , Naruto al ver que se sentia fuera de lugar tambien decidio irse .

-Me retiro teme , hablamos mas tarde – dijo Naruto , Sasuke no hizo ningun gesto solo se limitaba a mirar a Sora el cual le devolvia la miraba con la misma seriedad , su amigo tendria que ejercer su primer problema como padre , las cosas no iban a salir como planeaba conociendo los temperamentos de los nuevos jovenes Uchiha penso el hokage mientras se retiraba del lugar . A los pocos minutos despues que Naruto se fuera , Sasuke dejo de mirar a su hijo e hizo el amago de irse , eso confundio a los gemelos .

-No piensas regañarme – escucho Sasuke de su hijo , el tono que empleo era burlon , sin demostrar ninguna emocion lo miro .

-No pienso perder mi tiempo en eso con ustedes – respondio Sasuke secamente , en su interior tenia ganas de regañarlos , castigarlos pero sabia que eso haria efecto en ellos , Suna y Sora se impresionaron por las palabras de su nuevo padre .

-¿ Y no es tu deber ? - pregunto Suna malhumorada , Sasuke hizo que no la escucho para entonces empezar a caminar , eso hizo enfurecer mas a la joven , Sasuke movio su cabeza por unos milimetros para alzar su mano rapidamente y agarrar algo que fue lanzado , una torcida sonrisa aparecio en su rostro al ver el senbon que tenia en su mano , se volteo lentamente y vio a Suna con otro en sus manos .

-¿ Piensas matarme ? No creo que sirva esto – dijo con cierta prepotencia , una sonrisa igual a la de el aparecio en los labios de ella .

-No cuesta intentarlo – respondio ella jugando con el senbon que estaba sus manos , Sasuke pudo escuchar a Sora llamando a su hermana en un tono reprendor .

-Sabes , me agradas ... me recuerdas cuando era muy joven y estupido – dijo Sasuke con cierto sarcasmo , Sora abrio un poco la boca y soltar una leve risa que trato de aguantar un poco en vano , el Uchiha tambien tenia su lado sarcastico penso el .

-Oh !! esta admitiendo que es viejo y es estupido – contrataco Suna , Sora suspiro al principio era divertido hacerle una broma a Kazuma pero de que Suna y el Uchiha empezaran una discusion ya era otra cosa .

-Hmp – fue la respuesta del Uchiha para entonces de verdad retirarse ignorando la voz de su hija exigiendole que le hiciera caso , Sora observo como su hermana hacia un mohin para entonces mirarlo .

-No me dirijas la palabra por un tiempo – dijo ella molesta para entonces entrar a la habitacion cerrando la puerta fuertemente , Sora sabia que iban a pasr unas cuantas horas para que se le quitara el malhumor asi que suspirando se volteo para entrar a la suya .

-_Creo que despues de todo sera divertido _– penso el sonriendo ante las en la situaciones que podrian venir mas adelante .

* * *

Temari recibio a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro , ayudada por su hija le dio la gracias a la familia Uzumaki para entonces entrar a su hogar . Deposito a su magullado hijo en el sillon ante la mirada de su marido que observaba la escena con una ceja levantada .

-Crei que ibas a casa de Sasuke con Minato – dijo Shikamaru mirandolo , su hijo en vez de haber ido a visitar a un sitio parecia como si hubiera ido a un combate .

-Lo trajeron Naruto y su familia – informo Temari mientras le colocaba unguento en un moreton que tenia en la frente , este hizo un gesto de dolor y de sorpresa le agarro la mano a su madre .

-Madre , confirme que esa chica problematica es un autentico demonio … - empezo a decir Kazuma pero hizo un gesto de dolor haciendo que se recostara de nuevo .

-Todo esto te lo hizo Suna , bueno nadie mas puede hacerlo , practicamente te has vuelto su saco de boxeo – bromeo Temari sonriendo , su hijo la miraba con rayas y humitos purpuras a su alrededor y Shikamaru negaba con sus cabeza .

-Ne Kazuma – le hablo Shikako en un tono que no augaraba nada bueno , Kazuma intento ignorarla pero fue imposible - ¿ Que hicistes para que Suna te dejara asi ? - pregunto ella con malicia , Kazuma miro hacia otro lado incomodo .

-Sora me pidio que le llavara algo a su habitacion y entre sin tocar ... - pero no pudo seguir ya que se sonrojo al extremo al recordar como estaba Suna , su hermana aumento mas su sonrisa y y el matrimonio Nara hacian una o en sus bocas por la sorpresa , ya entendian porque Suna lo habia intentado asesinar .

-Sabia que ibas a salir de igual de pervertido que Kankurou – dijo Temari fingiendo tristeza y decepcion en su voz , Shikamaru al ver que iba a empezar con sus cosas prosiguio con su lectura de periodico , Kazuma iba a replicar pero su madre lo interrumpio – Estoy tan triste , me decepcionas que sacaras esa mentalidad sucia ... ¿ porque a mi ? – añadio poniendo sus manos en su rostro fingiendo sollozos , Shikako y Kazuma miraban a su madre con ojos de raya y punta y unas gotas bajando por sus nucas

-_Ya empezo con el drama _– pensaron a la misma vez Kazuma y Shikako mientras miraban a su madre .

-Madre , fue un accidente – dijo Kazuma en un intento de defender su reputacion delante de su familia , pero Temari seguia fingiendo , el joven Nara dirigio su mirada hacia su padre en busca de ayuda , este bajo el periodico para mirar a su esposa .

-Temari – la llamo el , Temari al escucharlo dejo todo el teatro para entonces sonreir , Shikamaru entonces miro a su hijo – Despues vas y te disculpas con Suna – añadio seriamente , Kazuma no pudo decir nada y asintio ante esa orden .

-Mejor dejalo para otro momento – dijo Temari antes de salir de la sala , el resto de su familia la miro interrogante – Creo que Sasuke estara muy ocupado en estos dias con ellos – añadio para entonces retirarse del lugar , los que quedaban en la sala pensaron que ella tenia razon , Sasuke Uchiha iba estar muy atareado con sus nuevos hijos , Kazuma trago profundo de tan solo pensar en el comportamiento de Suna , por primera vez sintio lastima de su sensei , solo esperaba que no se mataran en el intento de convivir juntos .

* * *

Sasuke se preguntaba que diablos podian estar haciendo dos jovenes encerrados en su habitacion , sin salir en ningun momento , ya casi anochecia y ellos no habian salido de sus respectivas habitaciones . Su estomago empezo a sonar asi que decidio prepararse algo de comer y de paso algo para ellos por si se dignaban a salir , no lo hacia por que sentia emocion de que tenia hijos sino que queria una convivencia tranquila en su hogar , que pudieran llevar la fiesta en paz hasta los seis meses que se quedarian y despues que ellos decidieran lo que les diera la gana , si querian volver con el perfecto padre y kazekage Sabaku no Gaara pues que volvieran con sus adorado padre modelo , ese pensamiento le produjo un amargo sabor de boca y pesar , no podia negar que los chicos le agradaban en tan poco tiempo que los conocia , de tan solo saber que se irian dentro de seis meses le daba un desasosiego , el Uchiha fruncio el ceño para negar su cabeza , parecia un debil pensando estupideces , asi que se limito a echar ingredientes y alimentos a una olla .

Mientras que en las habitaciones , los gemelos estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas mientras miraban el techo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo , sabian que no podian quedarse para siempre en una habitacion pero no querian salir . Sora penso que su padre los hubiera llamado egoistas , sonrio al imaginar el rostro de su padre serio y sereno mientras le decia esas palabras , volteo su rostro con un poco de nostalgia , extrañaba a la aldea y especialmente a su familia , teniendo esos pensamientos en mente un olor inundo sus fosas nasales , se sento de golpe en la cama , olia bueno penso para entonces escuchar a su estoamgo rugir , se rio de si mismo asi que armandose de valor se dirigio hacia la puerta y la abrio , no se sorprendio de ver a su hermana asomada en la de ella , mayormente terminaban haciendo lo mismo . El gemelo mayor hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara y con un hambre voraz se dirigieron a la cocina . Creian que estaban soñando o algo por el estilo , ya que veian al Uchiha frente a una estufa moviendo ritmicamente el contenido de esta , en cierto sentido se veia gracioso quien iba a imaginar de que la persona que le hablaron como un hombre frio y antisocial y un monton de adjectivos nada bonitos pudiera cocinar y que eso oliera tan bien , sus estomagos sonaron haciendo que se sonrojaran al extremo , pero Sasuke no se movio de su lugar o se volteo , el ya sabia que estaban ahi los habia sentido desde que salieron de su habitacion .

-Si quieren comer , busquen sus platos en aquella alacena – dijo indiferente señalando con su mano libre el armario de su izquierda , Sora asintio tranquilamente , y Suna fruncio el ceño pero no dijo nada , asi que fueron y sacaron tres platos y tres vasos , a veces es bueno la consideracion con alguien si habia hecho algo bueno . Colocaron los platos en la mesa y se sentaron , a los pocos minutos Sasuke puso la olla en la mesa y ellos rapidamente atacaron a coger su contenido , vieron que era una simple sopa de miso pero eso no les importo , echandose lo suficiente empezaron a comer rapidamente .

-Delicioso – dijo Sora en un susurro bajo pero que Sasuke pudo escuchar claramente , una sonrisa torcida de arrogancia y satisfaccion aparecio en sus labios sin que lo vieran mientras cogia sopa , quien iba a decir que los ingredientes de esa sopa se lo habia enseñado su esposa a instancias de que tenia que aprender cuando ella saliera a misiones , se limito a mirarlos por unos segundos para entonces empezar a comer .

* * *

Mientras que en la residencia Uzumaki ya habian concluido su cena y ahora se encontraban en la sala hablando , Naruto estaba pensativo cosa que notaron Minato y Sakura .

-¿ Que ocurre Naruto ? - pregunto Sakura a su esposo , Naurto la miro algo desorientado para luego sonreirle .

-¿ Que te preocupa oto-san ? - pregunto Minato mirandolo , Naruto los miro sabiendo que no podia ocultar nada ya que sus emociones siempre eran muy visibles .

-Solo pensaba si Sasuke estaba bien con sus hijos – mintio Naruto y fingio una sonrisa , Minato conocia demasiado a su padre para saber que no decia la verdad .

-Oto-san di la verdad – pidio Mianto serenamente , Naruto sonrio de verdad si que tenia un hijo muy inteligente , no podia negar que era identico a su padre Yondaime.

-Me pregunataba que fue lo que habran escuchado los gemelos para que odien tanto a Sasuke – dijo Naruto serio y pensativo , su familia tambien adopto esa actitud .

-Hasta ahora Sora no me ha dicho nada ya que apenas nos estamos conociendo – dijo Minato echandose hacia atras en su asiento cruzando sus brazos .

-Naruto no crees que ... - empezo a decir Sakura pero su marido la interrumpio sabiendo a que se dirigia .

-No creo que Gaara les haya dicho algo malo de Sasuke ni tampoco Kankurou , tienen que haber encontrado algo que los obligara a odiarlo – dijo Naruto muy seguro , suspiro mientras se tocaba la cabeza – Solo espero que puedan llevarse bien – añadio cansinamente , Sakura asintio .

-De Sora puedes esperarlo , no sera una gran comunicacion entre el y Sasuke-oji-san pero se limitara a llevar la fiesta en paz , lo que me preocupa es Suna , tiene un temperamento explosivo y puede que con cualquier cosa empieze una discusion . Naruto asintio ya que su hijo tenia razon , el problema seria Suna , con razon la llamaban en su aldea la princesa enojada , algo que habia dicho sin saber Sasuke .

-Vamos a ver como se llevan esos dos temes – dijo Naruto mientras rogaba a kami de que no se mataran en los siguientes dias .

* * *

La cena transcurrio silenciosa , ahora estaban mirando a diferentes lados sin saber que decir , Suna no aguantaba mucho el silencio a diferencia de su hermana decidio ser la primera en hablar .

-Porque hayas hecho esto eso no quiere decir que vamos a tratarnos bien – dijo Suna en un tono alto , Sasuke no respondia solo se mantenia callado mirandola fijamente con frialdad , Suna fruncio un poco el ceño y bruscamente se paro de la silla tropezando con esta y la mesa provocando que cayera al suelo y la mesa se volcara con la olla que todavia contenia sopa , Sasuke y Sora parpadearon un par de veces para entonces reaccionar sobre lo que habia pasado , se levantaron rapidamente de las sillas .

-¡ Suna ! - dijieron a la misma vez para acercarse a la mesa , detras de esta estaba la gemela menor que les devolvia la mirada muy seria , estaba cubierta de fideos por su ropa y cabello , y estaba mojada por el liquido de la sopa .

-Imoto – dijo en un susurro Sora mientras la miraba , se tapo la boca rapidamente tratando se sofocar una risa , Suna fruncio mas el ceño para entonces mirar al Uchiha que la miraba con una sonrisa torcida , escucho una caracjada , era su hermano que no pudo aguantar , la risa se fue contagiando , Sasuke bajo su rostro para ocultar un poco su sonrisa que se convirtio en una imperceptible risa , Suna los miraba con ojos de raya y punta para luego suspirar y echarse a reir , pasaron unos minutos cuando Suna dejo de reir de golpe , miro a los otros dos que sonreian , se sintio algo incomoda por estar compartiendo tranquilamente con el Uchiha , sintio miedo de que tal vez podria encariñarse con el , su rostro se distorciono de enojo y como si fuera una rafaga se levanto del suelo mirando amargadamente todo para dirigirse a su habitacion , Sasuke y Sora se silenciaron al ver la actitud de ella , el gemelo mayor pudo entender su comportamiento , la entendia pero no podia negar que paso un buen rato . Sora no se atrevia a mirar a Sasuke sabia que este lo miraba .

-Siento mucho esto , con permiso – dijo educadamente Sora para entonces retirarse , Sasuke miro hacia otro lado molesto por la situacion , no porque la mocosa haya derrumbado todo sino que estaban pasando un buen rato y este se acabara rapidamente como por arte de magia , suspirando entre frustrado y molesto agarro un paño y empezo a limpiar todo el desastre sin mucho animo .

La noche ya estaba presente con su compañera la luna alumbrando debilmente la aldea , Sasuke ya estaba en su habitacion acostado en su cama , estaba un poco cansado ; tener que lidiar casi todo el dia con jovenes no era tan facil como habia pensado y estos se habian encerrado de nuevo en sus habitaciones , a esas horas ya tenian que estar durmiendo , asi que tambien decidio dormirse .

* * *

Un ruido demasiado estruendoso hizo que se sobresalta y se levantara de golpe , miro el reloj que estaba a su lado y vio que marcaba las doce , miro a todos lados un poco desorientado , el ruido se volvio a escuchar , agudizo su oido y noto que este provenia del cuarto del lado que era de nadie menos que la mocosa de su hija ; que rayos podia estar haciendo esas horas , con ese pensamiento salio de la habitacion solo en en un pantalon de pijama largo dejando su torso desnudo . El pasillo estaba silencioso , asi que se dirigio hacia la puerta de Suna , todavia seguia escuchando ruidos , asi que fuertemente toco la puerta .

-Oye mocosa ¿ que diablos estas haciendo ? Hay gente que quiere dormir – dijo Sasuke en voz alta y claramente enojada , no escucho respuesta solo mas ruido , una vena empezo a relucir en la frente del Uchiha , juraria por todo su clan que ella lo estaba haciendo a proposito . Escucho un ruido y volteo su rostro , Sora asomaba su cabeza por la puerta , su rostro estaba soñoliento y apenas se podian ver sus ojos .

-¿ Que ocurre ? ¿ Que es ese ruido ? - pregunto Sora con voz cansada , Sasuke noto que llevaba un pantalon largo y una camisilla para dormir y su cabello estab despeinado dandole un aspecto de el cuando era joven .

-Tu querida hermana parece que le entro la motivacion de acomodar el cuarto a estas horas – respondio Sasuke fastidiado , volvieron a escuchar de nuevo el ruido , Sora suspiro a veces su hermana podia pasarse ya que rara vez usaba su inteligencia .

-Ne imoto , ya basta queremos dormir – dijo Sora tocando fuertemente la puerta , no escucharon ruido , asi que Sasuke decidio buscar la llave maestra de la casa , entro a su habitacion y busco en un cajon de su mesa de noche , en todo ese momento no habia escuchado mas ruido , asi que rapidamente se encamino a la habitacion , vio que Sora estaba apoyado al lado de la puerta mirando bueno eso trataba a la pared del enfrente , Sasuke puso la llave en la cerradura e iba a empezar a recriminarle a Suna por su inmaduro comportamiento pero lo que vio lo dejo mudo , todo lo que habia en el cuarto fue movido y acomodado de una forma asimetrica , parecia que trataba de mover los objectos mas pesados como la cama y el armario , entonces la vio , su cabeza estaba apoyada en el escritorio mientras estaba sentada en la silla , se habia quedado dormida en pleno proceso .

-Baka – penso Sasuke mirandola , sin mucha delicadeza paso sus brazos por ella cargandola , aunque no lo pareciera era liviana , iba vestida como su hermana , si que no era nada femenina , con cuidado la acosto en la cama y la arropo con una sabana , vio como ella le daba la espalda adoptando una posicion fetal , Sasuke alzo una ceja y apagando la luz salio de la habitacion . Se sorprendio un poco al notar que Sora seguia en su misma posicion .

-Sora , ve a tu cuarto – dijo Sasuke con seriedad , estaba cansado y queria dormir un poco antes de que tener levantarse temprano . No escucho respuesta de su hijo , lo miro fijamente , su primogenito se habia quedado dormido pegado a una pared , Sasuke suspiro resignado , lo agarro de un brazo y lo empezo a empujar , aunque no se habia despertado , Sora empezo a caminar torpemente . Con un poco de dificultad lo acomodo en su cama y como habia hecho con Suna lo arropo , este se acomodo en una posicion que parecia incomoda a la vista pro que a el parecia no molestarle . El Uchiha nego con su cabeza , ellos tenian formas de dormir y temperamentos muy diferentes que a la vez se complementaban igual que el con Hinata . Cuando estaba a punto de irse fue agarrado de la mano por Sora .

-Buenas noches Oto-san – dijo el , Sasuke se paralizo en aquel lugar , se sintio muy frio , miro a Sora y vio que estaba dormido , un halo de tristeza se reflejo en sus pozos negros , sabia que esas palabras no estaban dirigidas a el sino al padre adoptivo de ellos pero por alguna razon se sintio muy bien que lo llamaran con esas palabras , le hubiera gustado que Hinata no se marchara para entonces haber sido una familia normal como cualquier otra , sintio que Sora aflojaba el agarre y su mano caia , Sasuke se doblo un poco y agarrandola la acomodo al lado de el .

-Buenas noches ... hijo – dijo Sasuke con cierta nostalgia ante esas palabra , le recordaba un poco su niñez , tocando la cabeza de su hijo alboroto con cuidado el cabello de este y lenatmente se retiro de la habitacion cerrando la puerta detras de el . Como deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes , todavia el no sabi porque ellos lo odiaban , el nombre del kazekage cruzo por su nombre , tomando la determinación de hablar con el para aclarar las cosas . Con ese pensamiento se dirigio hacia su cuarto para poder dormir acostandose en su cama , solo esperaba que las cosas fueran mejorando con sus hijos , se estaba ilusionando y eso no era bueno , si ellos decidian querer irse de la aldea despues de los seis meses el no sabria que hacer , tenia que ganarse su confianza , tenia que ganarselos a como de lugar , no queria perder lo unico que quedaba de su esposa y aunque arrastrara a medio mundo para conseguirlo lo haria ; pero seria dificil ya que ellos eran dificiles de tratar … un Uchiha nunca retrocede , nunca deja su orgullo caer y la convivencia seria algo dificil cuando son tres Uchihas , si con uno dio muchos problemas , imagina que podrian hacer tres .

**GOMENASAI , GOMENASAI ,GOMENASAI **

**Les quiero pedir disculpas por actualizar tan tarde y darle este capitulo aburrido , de verdad que lo siento mucho , no volvera a ocurrir se los prometo . El proximo capitulo se tratara de la primera mision del equipo siete en junto con Sora y Suna . Gracias a los que apoyan esta historia . Les quiero pedir un favor , los que leen este fic , podrian leer los otros dos miso que empeze , se llaman Un amor prohibido entre el cielo y el infierno ; y Una linea muy fina entre el amor y la venganza , por favor . Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews , me ayudan a seguir , aunque ultimamente no he recibido y me preocupa porque creo que no les gusta mi historia . Gomenasai si es asi .**

**Criticas , Piedras , Tomatazos o cualquier metodo de tortura o asesinato por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con todo gusto . **

**Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo . Sayo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola , gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic , bueno en este capitulo veremos dos personajes oc que marcaran a los personajes principales de esta historia . El capitulo puede ser medio tranquilo ( lo dije SaBaKu-No-MeNnY xD ) aunque tambien tendra un poco de batalla . Espero que disfruten con la lectura y disculpenme si algun personaje sale oc o algo por el estilo .**

**Criticas , Piedras , Tomatazos o cualquier metodo de asesinato o tortura en los reviews por favor , que los aceptare con mucho gusto .**

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama ( bueno me contento con saber que los locos de Sora y Suna si son mios xD )**

**Primera Mision **

Cuando Sora y Suna se levantaron por la mañana lo primero que se preguntaron fue … ¿ Como llegue aqui ? . El primero recordaba que estaba en el pasillo esperando que su hermana se le quitara el espiritu de diseñadora de interiores y se fuera a dormir , mientras que la segunda recordaba que estaba moviendo los inmobiliarios y se habia sentado a descansar pero despues de eso no recordaba nada , entonces como rayos llego a la cama . Sin pensarlo mucho se levanto de su cama y se dirigio hacia la puerta , cuando salio al pasillo se dirigio hacia la habitacion de su hermano , toco dos veces para que este le abriera la puerta , pudo notar que en los ojos de el todavia estaban impresos del sueño .

-¿ Que ocurre Suna ? - pregunto Sora mirandola mientras tocaba su cabeza , Suna lo miraba con el ceño un poco fruncido - ¿ Que hice ? - pregunto al verla asi .

-¿ Tu me movistes para la cama anoche ? – pregunto ella cruzando sus brazos , Sora la miro confundido .

-Te puedo asegurar que no fui , ayer tenia sueño y como tu estabas haciendo mucho ruido me levante para averiguar que pasaba , creeme de que no te carge ya que ni siquiera podia estar de pie y hablando de eso , lo ultimo que recuerdo fue estar en el pasillo y hace rato desperte en la cama – dijo con una actitud pensativa .

-¿ Entonces ? - pregunto ella a la nada , se miraron mutuamente y la unica respuesta que que cruzaba en esos momentos era Sasuke Uchiha , los dos negaron internamente , era sumamente imposible que el Uchiha los hubiera llevado a la cama a los dos , imposible pensaron a la misma vez, en esos precisos momentos escucharon un ruido en la sala , se miraron cautelosamente y Sora hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que lo siguiera . Lentamente caminaron por el pasillo y volvieron a escuchar el ruido , sin tener nada en manos se lanzaron a la sala , parandose en seco , sintiendose como unos tontos , frente a ellos estaba Sasuke Uchiha sentado en un sillon limpiando su katana , cosa que hacia sin mirarlos , pudieron ver una sonrisa torcida y burlona aparecia en sus labios , se sobresaltaron al escuchar el ruido de nuevo y buscaron el ruido de provenencia , una enorme gota aparecio en sus nucas al ver el causante del ruido … era una rama del un arbol que golpeaba fuertemente la ventana pero sin llegar a romperla .

-Vayan a alistarse , saldremos dentro de una hora a una mision – dijo Sasuke mientras seguia puliendo la katana .

-¿ Que tipo de mision es ? - pregunto Suna bruscamente , su hermano ya se habia dirigido a su cuarto para empezar a alistarse .

-No lo se , eso lo dira el dobe – respondio Sasuke en un tono cortante que daba indicar que no iba hablar del tema , volteo un poco su cabeza para ver como Suna se retiraba hacia su habitacion insultando a la nada , si que esa niña era dificil .

Pasados unos veinticinco minutos los vio aparecer en la sala con sus usuales vestimentas que usaban desde que llegaron a la aldea . Sora inspeccionaba que su estuche y katana estuvieran firmemente amarradas de su correa y Suna revisaba su estuche para entonces engancharlo en la parte de atras de su correa .

-Suna – dijo Sora , esta lo miro y vio como el le lanzaba un tanto dentro de su estuche , esta lo agarro rapidamente y se lo engancho en su correa . Sasuke los miraba con cierta curiosidad , era la primera vez que los veria actuar en una mision y ya se comportaban como profesionales con solo revisar sus cosas con esmero . Ellos lo miraron .

-Vamonos – fue lo unico que dijo Sasuke , al abrir la puerta , los gemelos se encontraron con la sorpresa de que sus compañeros estaban esperando ya con sus mochilas listas , notaron que Sasuke los miraba con naturalidad , parecia que ellos lo hacian siempre .

-¡ Hola chicos ! - saludo alegremente Minato , Shizuka que estaba detras de el , los saludo timidamente con una leve reverencia de cabeza , Sora al verla sintio que se sonrojaba , asi que volteo su rostro hacia el ultimo integrante del equipo ; Kazuma miraba el suelo y se notaba claramente que tenia el ceño fruncido , a Sora eso le extraño pero no prefirio no decir nada , ninguno se habia dado cuenta que ya Sasuke se habia adelantado y los habia dejado atras , asi que salieron apuradamente detras de el .

* * *

Pasado unos veinte minutos pudieron llegar a la torre del Hokage , Sasuke abrio la puerta sin tocar y los jovenes lo siguieron . Una enorme gota cubrio sus cabezas al ver al gran hokage de Konoha cubierto entre una montaña de papeles que se suponia que tenia que ponchar . Naruto parecia no darse cuenta de nada ya que apenas se le podia ver su cabello entre todo ese lio de papeles .

-Baka – dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos , mientras que Minato intentaba cubrirse su rostro por la verguenza que sentia en esos momentos – Dobe – dijo secamente para que se enterara de que habia personas , vieron como Naruto alzaba su cabeza y una enorme sonrisa cubrio su rostro , con dificultad salio entre los papeles que amenazaban con colapsar .

-Teme , crei que no llegarias – dijo Naruto con su usual alegria , mientras que Sasuke lo miraba inmutable .

-¿ Cual es la mision ? - pregunto sin rodeos antes de que su amigo empezara a hablar de nuevo . Naruto al conocer sus intenciones decidio tambien cambiar su actitud , vieron como su alegria se esfumaba y adoptaba el semblante muy serio .

-Si deseas puedes considerarla una mision tipo A - dijo Naruto mientras rebuscaba en su escritorio buscando algo , cuando lo hizo le entrego un documento a Sasuke , este lo reviso minuciosamente con seriedad , al cabo de unos segundos miro al rubio .

-Seguro que no quieres enviar mas equipos – dijo Sasuke con cierta suspicacia , una leve sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Naruto .

-Para que ... si piensan atacar lo unico que haran al verte es correr – dijo burlonamente , Sasuke lo miro gelidamente , los chicos ahogaron sus risas para no recibir un regaño de parte del Uchiha . - Esta bien – añadio el ante el semblante de este – No enviare mas equipos porque se que puedes manejarlo , para ti sera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – dijo el Hokage con simpleza , los gemelos miraban al rubio sin entender , si la mision era tipo A porque decia que iba ser facil .

-¿ De que consiste la mision ? - pregunto Sora adelantandose a sus compañeros , Sasuke lo miro con el rabillo de su ojo .

-Su mision es escoltar al nieto del señor feudal de estas tierras hasta el Templo Sagrado de estas tierras en donde esta su abuelo firmando unos documentos con los monjes , lo llevaran alla ya que necesitan la presencia del chico – dijo Naruto , todos entendieron el porque la mision era tipo A .

-Para este tipo de misiones me imagino que tendra un suplente ¿ no ? - pregunto Kazuma mirandolo seriamente , todos lo miraron .

-Supones bien Kazuma , el nieto tiene un suplente que se hara pasar por el en todo el camino – dijo Naruto , por alguna razon Suna no le gusto la idea .

-¿ Un suplente ? , acaso piensan que ese chico que va en su lugar es un juguete , si atacan y pasa algo , el chico morira – dijo Suna enojada , nadie dijo nada en cierta parte ella tenia razon , pero antes de que Naruto contestara se le adelanto Sasuke .

-Para eso estamos nosotros , nos toca proteger , para eso escogimos ser shinobis ... si no estas de acuerdo te puedes ir a la casa y esperarnos – dijo Sasuke secamente mientras miraba con cierta dureza a su hija , esta fruncio el ceño antes esas palabras y le iba a contestar pero fue detenida por el brazo de su hermano que aparecio frente a ella , Suna lo miro y vio que este estaba serio pero no la miraba , Naruto para cortar el ambiente que se habia puesto tenso decidio hablar .

-Bueno pues entonces hare pasar al nieto del señor feudal – dijo Naruto y se dirigio a la puerta , a los pocos segundos aparecio un niño de unos doce años que los miraba seriamente y con prepotencia , Suna no pudo evitar compararlo por su actitud con el Uchiha , el niño tenia el cabello corto castaño claro y los ojos del color de una avellana , su piel blanca constrataba con sus ropas que parecian de la mas esquixita y rica tela del pais .

-Hola mi nombre es Shizuka y ¿ como te llamas ? - pregunto Shizuka siendo la primera en las presentaciones , el chico la miro con cierta arrogancia .

-No te dirijas a mi como si me conocieras onna – respondio de mala manera el chico , una enorme vena empezo a palpitar en la frente de Suna , no le gustaba para nada la actitud del mocoso , miro al Uchiha para ver si hacia algo pero este estaba recostado de una pared con los ojos cerrados mientras que el Hokage sonreia nerviosamente , Shizuka abrio los ojos por la respuesta de este – Si no vas a decir nada mas retirate de mi vista – añadio el chico , Shizuka bajo un poco la cabeza avergonzada y sintio que alguien la tomaba del brazo , volteo su rostro y vio que era Sora que le regalaba una leve sonrisa . El nieto del señor feudal los miraba como si fueran poca cosa , haciendo que la poca paciencia de Suna fuera acabando . - Asi que estos son mi guardia personal ...- dijo mirando a Naruto que no pudo responder ante la imponencia del niño – Que patetico – dijo en voz baja , varias venas aparecieron en el rostro de Suna , Kazuma que estaba al lado de ella sintio el aura extraña y la miro , se aparto como si fuera un gato y lo que ocurrio fue tan rapido que apenas pudieron parpadear .

-¡ Maldito chibi mocoso ! - dijo Suna furiosamente cogiendo al chico por sus ropas - ¿ Quien te crees que eres para hablarnos asi ? - espeto ella mientras respiraba en la cara del chico como si fuera toro , el chico abrio los ojos no porque le habia hablado asi , sino porque ella lo habia levantado sin ningun esfuerzo y ahora se encontraba a casi un metro del suelo porque estaba a la altura de la cara de ella .

-¡ Suna ! - dijieron todos a la misma vez con la excepcion de Sasuke que solo habia chasqueado la lengua , Sora y Kazuma agarraron a Suna para separarla del chico mientras que Minato agarraba al aludido , vieron como Suna forcejeaba en los brazos de su hermano .

-¡ Sueltame ! Quebrare todos los huesos arrogantes del mocoso este – decia Suna con fiereza mientras que su hermano intentaba apaciguar y frustrar los intentos de que su hermana llegara al niño que estaba detras del hijo del Hokage .

-Suna es solo un niño , calmate – pedia Sora pero su hermana no parecia escuchar , Sasuke suspiro de nuevo y con lentitud se separo de la pared , cogiendo unos papeles del escritorio de Naruto los enrollo mientras caminaba hacia sus hijos .

-No me importa ... empezo a decir ella pero se callo de repente al sentir el fuerte golpe en su cabeza proporcionado por el Uchiha con los papeles que habia enrollado , soltandose de su hermano se agarro la cabeza con dolor mientras que los demas veian eso con una gota en general .

-Ya basta – dijo Sasuke seriamente , Suna lo miro con odio mientras se agarraba la cabeza pero Sasuke decidio ignorarla para entonces fijar su mirada en el niño que retrocedio al sentir la fria y oscura mirada del Uchiha – Mocoso ¿ como te llamas ? - pregunto Sasuke con indiferencia y frialdad , el chico trago con dificultad , el hombre si sabia imponerse , asi que penso que no era bueno buscar problemas con el .

-Kazuya ... Kazuya Nakamura – respondio el , Sasuke lo miro por unos segundo mas , haciendo que el chico sudara frio pero aparto la mirada para mirar a su amigo .

-¿ Donde esta el suplente ? - pregunto secamente , Naruto se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz de su amigo , para entonces asintir y dirigirse de nuevo a la puerta , a los pocos minutos regreso con un niño que parecia tener la misma edad del nieto del feudal . Este a diferencia de Kazuya , los miraba con serenidad aunque una leve curiosidad adornaba su faz , era casi identico en todo de Kazuya a excepcion de sus ojos que eran de un hermoso ambar pero por lo demas claramente se podia hacer pasar por el nieto del señor feudal . Vieron como el niño se adelantaba hacia ellos .

-Permitanme presentarme .... mi nombre es Kenta y espero que podamos llevarnos bien – dijo con educacion mientras hacia una leve reverancia , Suna lo miro fijamente esos modales los conocia , acaso el niño era sirviente . Los chicos del equipo siete sonrieron en modo de respuesta , notaron que el chico llevaba ropas iguales a la de Kazuya solo que colores mas oscuros .

-Nos vamos – dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba una capa de su mochila y se la alargo a Kazuya que la miro raro – Pontela , asi no se daran cuenta de tus ropas – añadio seriamente , el chico cogio dudoso la capa negra y se la puso aunque esta le quedaba grande , ocultaba bien las ropas de el . Sasuke camino hacia la puerta para salir sin decir nada , todos miraron al hokage que asintio , Minato hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de despedida hacia su padre para salir detras de los demas . Minutos despues que salieran entro Tsunade que vio a Naruto parado frente a una ventana mirando al equipo siete alejarse .

-¿Estas seguro de haberle dado esa mision ? - pregunto Tsunade sentandose en una silla , Naruto se volteo para mirarla , todavia tenia el semblante serio .

-Para serte sincero Oba-san ... no , se que el teme puede completar cualquier mision pero me inquietan dos cosas – respondio Naruto apoyado desde el marco de la ventana .

-Me imagino que la primera es sobre los gemelos – dijo Tsunade interrogante , Naruto suspiro .

-Si , no puedo negar que sus expedientes son perfectos pero me preocupa sobre como se acoplaran con el equipo especialmente con Sasuke – dijo Naruto mientras jugaba con los pliegues de sus mangas .

-Entonces , ¿ cual es la otra ? - pregunto expectante , Naruto no la miro sino que se volteo para mirar el cielo .

-Esta mision me da un poco de mala espina , ultimamente ha atacado al nieto del señor feudal y lo que lo han protegido , han terminado muertos – dijo Naruto con cierto tono de preocupación , Tsunade lo miro comprensiva .

-No te preocupes Naruto , ya veras que dentro de tres dias volveran bien – dijo Tsunade con optimismo , Naruto sonrio levemente a espaldas de ella .

-Eso espero – dijo en un susurro bajo mientras cambiaba su mirada del cielo a la aldea que amaba . Tsunade que habia entrado despistadamente a la oficina no se habia percatado de las columnas de papeles que estaban frente a ella , hasta que un papel se volo y le pego de lleno en la cara , Tsunade se lo quito rapidamente para mirarlo , abrio los ojos , el papel era ya de hace una semana , apreto el puño del enojo que empezaba a crecer . Naruto que seguia mirando a la aldea sintio un escalofrio y una presencia asesina detras de el .

-Na ... ru ... to – fue lo que escucho decir detras de el , lentamente y con un poco de miedo se fue volteando para entonces quedarse petrificado , de la antigua hokage emanaba un aura oscura para entonces mirar a Naruro con furia - ¡ Por que diablos tienes papeles que se suponian que ya estuvieran ponchados hace una semana atras ! - fue lo que grito la hokage para entonces abalanzarse hacia el , mientras que Naruto la miraba con terror . Un grito se escucho por toda Konoha , especialmente en la residencia Uzumaki que quedaba cerca de la torre , Sakura que estaba lavando , suspiro resignada para seguir haciendo los quehaceres de su hogar pensando que a lo mejor su marido estaba siendo torturado .

* * *

En la entrada de la aldea estaba el equipo siete en la espera de las ordenes de su sensei , todos miraban al Uchiha expectantes . Este que estaba mirando la lejania del camino los miro inmutable .

-El nieto del feudal se quedara a mi lado , el suplente ira con ustedes , si alguien quiere atacar creera que ustedes tienen el verdadero por el exceso de protección – explico el Uchiha friamente , los chicos asintieron aunque Suna lo hizo con algo de molestia por la situacion . Sin darse cuenta se situo al lado del niño llamado Kenta algo que notaron sus compañeros , Sora la miro con algo de preocupacion al ver la mirada desafiante que le dirigia al Uchiha . - Vamos – dijo Sasuke en una orden y sin decir nada cogio a Kazuya como si fuera un costal de papas en sus brazos y empezo a correr usando su chakra , los chicos miraron a Kenta sin saber quien se haria cargo , cuando Sora iba decir algo para ver si podia cargarlo no pudo , las palabras se le quedaron en su boca , con un deje de asombro vio como su hermana se arrodillaba a espaldas de Kenta y le indicaba que trepara , el chico asintio aunque un poco dudoso , cuando ya tenia las manos alrededor del cuello de la joven esta se levanto sin ninguna dificultad para entonces mirar a sus compañeros .

-Suna si quieres puedo cargarlo yo – dijo Sora adelantandose hacia ella , esta nego con la cabeza y empezo a caminar .

-Mejor nos vamos , el Uchiha tiene que estar preguntando que diablos estamos haciendo – dijo Suna con su tono normal brusco , los chicos no dijieron nada a la vez que asintian , vieron como Suna tomaba un impulso y empezo a correr con soltura dirigiendose hacia los arboles donde se habia perdido Sasuke seguida de su hermano y el resto del equipo .

-Que mujer tan problematica – fue lo que escucho de Kazuma mientras saltaba entre las ramas de los arboles , una leve sonrisa de arrogancia aparecio en sus labios pero no dijo nada solo se limito a saltar .

Despues de dos horas vieron como Sasuke dejaba de correr y bajaba al suelo dejando a Kazuya en este , los chicos lo imitaron pero Suna todavia no habia soltado a Kenta .

-Faltan una cuatro horas para que lleguemos , descansaremos unos quince minutos y despues seguiremos – dijo indiferente , los chicos asintieron , Suna entonces se arrodillo para que Kenta pudiera bajarse .

-Arigato onee-san – dijo Kenta educadamente , los chicos sintieron petrificarse al ver que Suna sonrio esplendidamente .

-Debo estar soñando – dijo Kazuma retregandose sus ojos , Sora que estaba aturdido por lo que habia visto lo miro con cierta malicia cuando planeaba molestar .

-Vaya Kazuma , yo no sabia que soñabas con mi hermana – dijo Sora con un brillo nada bueno en sus ojos , Kazuma al escucharlo se le subieron los colores al rostro mientras empezaba a negar compulsivamente .

-No , no , no ... que cosas raras dices Sora – dijo Kazuma nerviosamente tratando de negar cualquier indicio pero el sonrojo que estaba en su mejillas lo delataba .

-No hay de que preocuparse – dijo Sora sonriendo mientras echaba su brazo por el cuello del Nara , este miro a Minato que estaba aguantando las ganas de desternillarse de la risa – Eso si , tienes gustos muy raros – añadio divertido , Kazuma lo miro sin entender – Quiero decir que parece que te gusta el maltrato por que eso es lo unico que puedes recibir de mi hermanita . Te aconsejo que ni planees confesartele porque podrias terminar muerto en menos de dos segundos , al igual que no le digas nada a Uchiha-sensei , ese rompera el record de asesinar a alguien si se llega a enterar de que pretendes a su ´´ hija `` - dijo entre comillas , Kazuma trago fuerte al imaginar la katana de su sensei en su cuello a punto de rebanarselo – Por eso te digo que medites antes de soñar con mi hermana , tienes que fijarte que delante de ti hay dos akumas dispuestos a matar , aunque tampoco estaria mal de tenerte de cuñado – dijo en un tono que demostraba que queria echarse a reir , para entonces soltarse de Sora y dirigirse donde estaba Minato y Shizuka dejando a un Kazuma en una esquina encogido chibicamente con un aura depresiva y haciendo circulos en el suelo .

-Tenias que ser tan cruel con el – dijo Shizuka mientras miraba preocupada al Nara mientras que Minato y Sora se reian .

-No que va , solo aprovecho momentos como este para liberar la tension – dijo Sora divertido mientras una gota se deslizaba por la nuca de la chica .

-_No cambies las palabras , tienen el mismo significado ... lo hicistes a proposito –_ penso Shizuka mientras veia a los chicos reirse a cuesta de su amigo .

Suna miraba a su hermano reirse de Kazuma , y se preguntaba que diablos le habia dicho para dejarlo en ese estado , porque no podia permanecer indiferente cuando sientes que un pozo negro te va arrastrando ( vision de Suna sobre la aura depresiva de Kazuma xD ) . Negando con la cabeza vio que el Uchiha se habia apoyado en contra de un tronco de un arbol y tenia los ojos cerrados , un deseo de arrematarlo y salir de los problemas le empezo a invadir pero este desaparecio de inmediato al sentir que le jalaban la manga de su vestido . Miro hacia abajo y vio que Kenta la miraba curioso .

-¿ Que ocurre ? - pregunto seria y con cierta hosquedad ya que era su caracter pero a Kenta no le parecio importarle , sino que le sonrio .

-¿ Cual es tu nombre onee-san ? - pregunto Kenta mirandola fijamente , mientras lo miraba Suna no pudo evitar asemejarlo con su hermano Riku en cuestion de personalidad .

-Suna – respondio ella , el chico la miro pensativo como si estuviera pensando algo .

-¿ Como la Aldea Oculta de la Arena ? - pregunto el , Suna asintio - ¿ Porque te pusieron ese nombre ? - pregunto de nuevo , Suna suspiro para entonces arrodillarse y quedar a la altura de este .

-Fue el deseo de mi madre antes de morir , decidio que yo y mi hermano mayor llevaramos nombres de la aldea en la tuvo buenos recuerdos – dijo Suna , Sasuke que era el que estaba mas cerca , abrio un ojo al escuchar a Suna hablar de Hinata .

-¿ Tienes un hermano ? - pregunto Kenta con mas curiosidad , Suna asintio para entonces señalar al grupo de su izquierda que hablaban animadamente .

-Ves el chico vestido de negro , es mi gemelo mayor Sora – dijo Suna señalandolo – Aunque a veces puede ser una completa molestia ... pero es el mejor hermano – añadio con cierto orgullo , el aludido por alguna razon sentia que hablaban de el asi que volteo su rostro en el momento que Suna bajaba su mano , al ver que ella y el niño lo miraban sonrio abiertamente para de nuevo voltear su rostro para seguir hablando .

-Sugoi - dijo mirando a Sora con completa admiracion , en los labios de Suna aparecio una sonrisa torcida haciendo que pareciera un clon de Sasuke , el chico al verla no pudo evitar el parecido , mientras la miraba a ella y al Uchiha a la misma vez . - Ne Suna-onee-san , ¿ Uchiha-san queda algo de usted ? - pregunto sin malicia , una vena aparecio en la cabeza de Suna – Es porque son casi identicos , ¿ es su padre ? – añadio mirandolos , todos escucharon claramente las palabras del chico haciendo que apareciera un silencio sepulcral , la vena que tenia Suna empezaba a palpitar lentamente , cuando habia escuchado la pregunta de Kenta habia bajado su rostro para entonces levantarlo lentamente con una fingida sonrisa que temblaba en la comisura .

-Jejeje – dijo Suna en tono lugubre – Que cosas dices Kenta – decia ella en el mismo tono – Ese completo arrogante y egocentrista que solo sirve para ordenar no es mi padre – añadio negando efusivamente con su mano , Kenta la miro suspicaz mientras que a su hermano y amigos le salian una gota en general .

-_No se esta describiendo ella misma tambien con esas palabras –_ pensaron a la misma vez Sora y Kazuma mirandola con cierta incredulidad . Sasuke que la habia escuchado fruncio el ceño ante esas palabras para entonces separarse del tronco .

-Estas suponiendo bien chico – dijo Sasuke detras de Suna que sintio petrificarse en su lugar para luego empezar a voltear el rostro con lentitud para encontrarse con el del Uchiha que la miraba con arrogancia y prepotencia – Soy el padre de esta mocosa – añadio indiferente aunque en sus ojos se podia apreciar un brillo nada bueno , antes de que Suna pudiera decir algo Sasuke se adelanto – Nos vamos – dijo para entonces dirigirse a Kazuya que estaba sentado en el suelo en silencio observando todo a su alrededor .

-Algun dia recordaremos esto , nos reiremos de manera nerviosa y cambiaremos el tema – dijo Sora sarcastico , Minato y Kazuma sonrieron nerviosamente al igual que Shizuka , Sora se quedo esperando a su hermana mientras que los otros se habian ido detras de Sasuke .

-Kami , dame paciencia , pero damela , ¡ YAAAAAAAA ! - dijo Suna en voz alta , su hermano bajo la cabeza resignado mientras que Kenta la miraba entre confundido y divertido , la pelinegra respiro hondo , movio sus manos y estrillo algunas partes de su cuerpo bruscamente ante la mirada de sus dos acompañantes , para entonces mirarlos mas calmada – Nos vamos – añadio con una sonrisa , Sora la miro fijamente mientras que kenta trepaba a su espalda de nuevo .

-A veces pienso que tienes doble personalidad – dijo Sora en un susurro , Suna le hizo una mueca haciendo que Kenta riera levemente – Vamonos , nos debemos quedarnos muy atras – añadio esperando que Suna empezara a saltar , cosa que hizo segundos despues para entonces el seguirla .

* * *

Ocultos entre los arboles estaba un grupo de diez personas , todos vestidos como ninjas de la Aldea del Sonido . Esperaban silenciosamente a los ninjas encomendados para proteger al nieto del feudal . Uno que era alto , de piel blanca y ojos azules se movio incomodamente en su lugar , mientrs que su cabello rojo tapaba su ojo izquierdo miro a otro compañero que estaba a su derecha .

-Ne Ikuto – llamo el a uno de cabello azul claro , blanco y ojos verdes , parecia que era el lider del grupo - ¿ Para que tenemos que atacar a ese grupo ? Nuestra aldea no le interesa al nieto del feudal – dijo con cierta confusion , el hombre que habian llamado Ikuto no respondio al instante parecia estar pendiente de cualquier movimiento , luego de unos segundos miro al hombre .

-Son ordenes de el y nosotros , Taiyo no podemos rehusarnos – dijo en un tono grave el hombre llamado Ikuto .

-Pero a Mad... - empezo a decir el hombre llamado Taiyo pero fue interrumpido por su compañero al levantar una mano en señal de silencio , todos miraron atentamente al grupo de ninjas compuesto por un grupo de jovenes y un adulto , los viero alejarse con rapidez .

-Vamos – dijo Ikuto sacando un kunai para empezar a saltar detras del grupo , sus compañeros lo siguieron silenciosamente .

* * *

Suna saltaba con mucha agilidad que los demas a pesar de que cargaba a Kenta , dio un brinco fuerte lo que ocasiono que pasara a su hermano y llegara hasta Minato que era el que estaba detras de Sasuke el cual le habia dejado a cargo de Kazuya . Suna podia escuchar claramente los sonidos de alegria de Kenta por los saltos que ella daba . Pero de repente sintio algo que la hizo detener de golpe en una rama .

-¿ Que ocurre Suna onee-san ? - pregunto preocupado Kenta al ver que ella se habia quedado estatica mientras se sujetaba de la rama , Sora que estaba detras pudo distinguir la actitud de su hermana , asi que se adelanto rapidamente , todos se detenieron al ver la actitud de Suna , esta estaba estatica y sus ojos no tenian brillo parecia en trance .

-Suna – dijo Sora acercandose a ella , Sasuke que estaba adelante no se habia percatado de nada hasta que se dio cuenta que su equipo se habia detenido , frunciendo el ceño se dirigio enojado hacia ellos , abrio los ojos preocupado al ver que su hija agarrada a una rama sin reaccionar a los llamados de los demas , pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella esta se levanto rapidamente .

-¡ Abajo ! - grito ella saltando de la rama , los otros sin pensarlo la imitaron para unos segundos ver que el lugar donde estaban era cubierto de kunais y shurikens . Suna miro a su espalda y vio que Kenta tenia los ojos cerrados por el susto del momento , asi que arrodillandose lo dejo en el suelo para entonces agarrarlo y colocarlo a su lado a la misma vez que sacaba con rapidez un kunai - no te separes de mi – añadio ella mirandolo , Kenta solo pudo asintir mientras se agarraba con miedo de los pliegues del corto vestido de Suna .

-¿ Que diablos ocurrio ? - pregunto con enojo Sasuke mientras desenvainaba su katana . Todos miraban con atencion a su alrededor pero no podian encontrar nada , por primera vez Uchiha Sasuke extraño a su esposa Hinata y su kenkei genkai . Miro a sus alumnos y vio que estos estaban preparados para atacar asi que dirigio su vista hacia sus hijos , Sora miraba detenidamente a su alrededor mientras que Suna no mucho , parecia preocupada por el chico , aunque su rostro estaba serio no impedia abarcar protectoramente a Kenta con su brazo .

-Suna – llamo Sora , esta lo miro efimeramente - ¿ Cuantos son ? - pregunto mirando los arboles , a Sasuke le parecio extraña esa pregunta y se fijo en un momento en su hija la cual habia bajado su rostro para levantarlo rapidamente , alrededor de sus ojos aparecieron una venas brotadas que al Uchiha se le hacian demasiado familiar , era el Byakugan pero este era diferente , en vez de sus ojos adquirir el blanco perlado , su color era un rojizo carmesi , haciendolo parecer al Sharingan , Sasuke se preguntaba que clase de kenkei genkai era ese .

-Son diez – respondio Suna al cabo de unos segundos para entonces mirar a su hermano , vieron como sus ojos recuperaban el azabache normal . - Estan repartidos alrededor de nosotros . - añadio , sintio que Kenta empezaba a temblar y lo miro pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintio que era jalada fuertemente hacia atras incluyendo al chico cayendo al suelo , noto que alrededor de su cintura habia hilo de chakra que era de su hermano que le miraba seriamente .

-No te distraigas – le hablo duramente , Suna dirigio su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba hacia segundos , en este habian dos kunai enterrados en el suelo . Lo que paso fue tan rapido que apenas les dio tiempo de reaccionar , de los arboles de su alrededor empezaron a salir los ninjas que Sasuke reconocio por sus vestimentas que eran de la Aldea del Sonido y eso les resulto extraño pero no se detuvo a pensar mas en la situacion cuando freno el ataque de uno que se habia abalanzado hacia el , Sasuke activo su linea sucesoria que le hizo facilitar las cosas , haciendo un movimiento que esquivo el proximo ataque , envio su chidori a su katana para entonces atravesar al tipo con esta , miro con indiferencia y arrogancia al tipo que habia caido muerto para entonces dirigirse a otro que peleaba contra Minato que apenas podia defenderse ya que tenia a Kazuya detras , Sasuke cogio al niño por la capa alzandolo del suelo .

-Shizuka – dijo en voz alta , esta que habia aprisionado a un ninja haciendo una jaula de madera , miro a su sensei , Sasuke le lanzo a Kazuya por lo que apenas Shizuka pudo agarrar sin tambalearse mucho - Escondete con el – ordeno el , la joven asintio para entonces empezar a esquivar los ataques para dirigirse detras de unos arboles , Sasuke que apenas le habia seguido con la mirada corto el costado de otro . Noto que Kazuma y Minato se defendia bastante bien con los que estaban peliando y Sora tambien lo hacia con mucha agilidad contra dos , movia sus hilos de chakra amarrando a uno mientras que con su katana cortaba el pecho de su enemigo . Escucho un grito de un niño y se volteo rapidamente , Suna estaba arrinconada entre un arbol y un ninja , su rostro denotaba la frustracion de no poder hacer nada sin arriesgar a Kenta . Con mucha rapidez se dirigio al lugar , Suna vio al ninja caer y noto como el Uchiha la miraba entre enojado y preocupado .

-Uchiha – dijo Suna mirandolo , este fijo su vista al niño que agarraba fuertemente la ropa de su hija

-Escondete con Shizuka – ordeno Sasuke , con todo lo que estaba pasando Suna no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo .

-Demo ... puedo peliar – refuto ella con molestia , vio como el Uchiha se adelantaba hacia ella con visible enojo , lo tuvo a pulgadas de ella y ella tuvo que alzar su rostro ya que era mas alto que ella .

-Te dije que te escondieras – dijo con voz fria y oscura , por primera vez Suna se sintio pequeña y sin decir nada salio corriendo con Kenta al lugar donde le habia indicado su padre . Al llegar al lugar pudo ver una enorme esfera de madera , era la forma basica de proteccion de Shizuka , toco suavemente la esfera .

-Shizuka ... soy yo , Suna – dijo ella en un susurro para que no supieran su ubicacion , escucho un ruido y vio que la esfera empezaba a abrirse dejando ver a Shizuka con Kazuya a su lado .

-Suna-san , ¿ Se acabo la pelea ? - pregunto ella , Suna nego con su cabeza para entonces entregarle a Kenta - ¡ Cuidado ! - grito ella , Suna saco unos senbon de su estuche antes de virarse completamente y con una rapidez inusual los lanzo al cuello del hombre cayendo muerto al instante . - _Maldicion ya saben la ubicacion –_ penso ella para entonces de nuevo voltearse y arrodillarse frente a ellos – Vamos tenemos que mov ... - empezo a decir Suna pero no pudo terminar ya que Kenta se levanto y la echo hacia atras quedando el de frente a ella . Apenas pudo reaccionar y parpadear , se sentia perdida , salio del trance cuando sintio que algo salpico su rostro , alzo su rostro y vio que Kenta la miraba con alivio , sangre empezaba a salir de su boca para entonces empezar a caer al suelo , Suna lo agarro antes de que tocara suelo , mirandolo con los ojos desorbitados lo coloco suavemente en el suelo para entonces levantarse con furia y dirigirse hacia el hombre , concentrando mas chakra de la que usual ella usaba , dirigio su puño hacia el hombre , este impacto de lleno el pecho de este , haciendo que escupiera sangre y que con una fuerza inimaginable salio expedido hacia atras provocando que se llevara varios arboles en el proceso lo que provoco un estruendoso ruido . Respirando entrecortadamente sintio dolor en su mano , la miro y vio que estaba un poco lastimada pero eso no parecio importarle , se volteo para ver como Shizuka empleaba su chakra sanador a Kenta , corriendo se acerco a ellos para entonces arrodillarse al lado de Kenta . Suna se sentia imponente al ver que Kenta empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente y sin poder remediarlo sintio una lagrima bajando por su mejilla . A los pocos minutos sintio pasos y se puso en alerta pero bajo su guardia al ver que era su hermano y compañeros que observaron la escena con incredulidad y algo parecido al terror .

-¿ Que ocurrio ? -pregunto Sasuke hosco y serio aunque el fondo estaba preocupado por su hija y el chico que estaba en el suelo , Suna no contesto ni tampoco Shizuka . Sora vio el desastre que era el escenario de arboles , su hermana casi no usaba ese tipo de fuerza a menos que estuviera muy enojada . Suna miraba cada movimiento que Shizuka hacia para entonces ver como ella empezaba a retirar sus manos del pecho de Kenta , Suna la miro sin entender .

-¿ Que haces ? Sigue aplicando chakra – dijo Suna desesperada , los chicos bajaron sus miradas y Sasuke se apartaba silenciosamente .

-Suna-san , aunque trate de cerrar la herida ... el morira antes – dijo Shizuka con lagrimas en sus ojos , Suna nego para entonces apartarla y empezar ella misma aplicar chakra , Sora al ver eso le aguanto sus manos .

-Estas loca , usaste la mitad de tu chakra para poder hacer ese ataque – dijo Sora con voz enojada , pero Suna no queria escuchar razones y de un manotazo lo aparto de golpe , Sora se escho hacia atras negando con la cabeza , la pesadilla de su hermana se estaba siendo realidad . Ella habia dicho hace tiempo atras que no perderia a nadie en ninguna mision , pero el destino le estaba demostrando que no podia resultar todo bien . Hasta el que era un buen ninja ya habia perdido a alguien y no pudo hacer nada , con dolor miraba a su hermana que intentaba curar a Kenta .

-Vamos , cierra – decia ella mientras añadia mas chakra pero apenas la herida estaba cerrando - ¡ Cierrate ! - decia ella como si la herida pudiera hacer eso con solo ella decirlo .

-Suna onee-san – dijo una voz demasiado debil , Suna dio un respingo al ver que Kenta le estaba hablando , asi que fingio una sonrisa para entonces mirarlo .

-Te pondras bien – dijo ella muy segura mientras seguia aplicando chakra , se sentia debil , su hermano tenia razon , aunque ella fuera una excelente medico ninja no podia hacer mucho si no tenia mucha chakra , vio como Kenta alzaba con dificultad un brazo y lo ponia encima de las manos de Suna impidiendo que ella usara su tecnica - ¿ Que haces ? - pregunto ella sin entender su comportamiento .

-Se que no .... puedes mas Suna onee-san – dijo Kenta tratando de que sus ojos estuvieran abiertos – Quiero pedirle un favor – dijo el , Suna con delicadeza lo agarro para ponerlo en sus piernas medio recostado .

-Si – dijo ella mirandolo , Kenta sonrio a pesar de todo , Suna no lo entendia como alguien puede estar a punto de morir y estar sonriendo .

-Puede sonreir de verdad para mi – dijo el , todos abrieron los ojos ante la peticion del niño – Onegai – suplico el , Suna cerro fuertemente sus ojos para concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz e imagenes de su hogar en la arena vinieron a su mente lo que provoco que una leve sonrisa apareciera en sus labios , asi que miro a Kenta , este sonrio con dificultad .

-Me alegra verte conocido – dijo Suna entre lagrimas su voz salia quebrada , Kenta alzo una mano para tocar el rostro de Suna .

-Me alegra ... saberlo – dijo Kenta mientras empezaba a cerrar sus ojos – Creo que vere a oka-san .... siento frio Suna onee-san – añadio , mas lagrimas salieron de los pozos oscuros de Suna y sin decir nada estrecho al niño entre sus brazos , este hizo el esfuerzo de abrazarla mientras hacia el amago de sonreir – Arigato – se le escucho decir en un susurro para entonces cerrar los ojos , Suna sintio que las manos de el caian flacidas al suelo , y abrio la boca ahogando un gemido de dolor . Los chicos que habian apartado sus rostros sentian lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas , Shizuka lloraba abrazada de Minato y Sora apretaba sus puños de frustracion y dolor mientras que lagrimas fluian silenciosamente por sus mejillas . Kazuma miraba a su sensei que habia permanecido en silencio ajeno al escenario , aunque no lo demostrara , Sasuke Uchiha estaba preocupado por su hija , noto como el fijaba su mirada en Kazuya que tenia los ojos desorbitados y estaba muy palido .Vieron como Suna depositaba el cuerpo de Kenta en el suelo y sin decir nada se dirigio hacia Kazuya agarrandolo de la camisa .

-Acaso no diras nada – dijo Suna en voz alta mientras empezaba a sacudirlo , el chico la miraba aterrorizado , Suna parecia una completa fiera , lagrimas fluian pero no era de dolor sino de un coraje que la empezo a invadir sin que pudiera remediarlo – Di algo maldicion ... Kenta murio en tu lugar – espeto ella , Kazuya al escucharla abrio los ojos y lagrimas empezaron a salir de ellos , al verlo asi Suna lo solto haciendo que cayera al suelo , Sora y Sasuke que estaban mas cerca de ella por habersele acercado a Kazuya vieron como ella los esquivaba y se situaba en medio de los arboles .

-¡¡¡¡¡ MALDICION !!!!! - grito ella llena de furia y con rapidez empezo a golpear a los arboles haciendo que estos se quebraran o cayeran , Sora al ver que ella estaba completamente fuera de control intento llegar hacia ella pero no podia ya que los arboles que caian le impedian el paso , si seguia asi podia lastimarse sus manos . Mientras buscaba una apertura sintio que alguien se movio fugazmente a su lado , abrio los ojos Sasuke Uchiha se habia lanzado hacia el lugar donde estaba Suna .

* * *

Cuando Sasuke piso el suelo vio que Suna habia dejado de golpear los arboles para entonces empezar hacerlo en el cadaver del hombre que habia asesinado anteriormente provocando que el suelo empezara a hundirse por los impactos , resuelto se dirigio hacia ella . Cunado Suna iba a dar otro golpe su mano fue detenida por alguien , volteo su rostro para ver a la persona , el Uchiha la miraba seriamente .

-Ya fue suficiente – dijo Sasuke secamente , pero Suna no le hizo caso y apartandose de el se dirigio a golpearlo a el .

-Esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieramos aceptado esa absurda preposicion – dijo Suna en voz alta lanzandole golpes que el Uchiha esquivaba con agilidad , su voz se escuchaba entrecortada y su vision estaba borrosa a causa de las lagrimas y dando un pie en falso no pudo evitar tropezar pero no sintio llegar al suelo ya que fue detenida a medias por su padre , que la abrazo fuertemente , Suna abrio los ojos e intento separarse pero no podia por el fuerte agarre del Uchiha . - ¿ Por .... Por que ? - pregunto ella entre sollozos mientras que las fuerzas que usaba para liberarse del agarre empezaban a disminuir .

-Si quieres llorar ... llora – dijo Sasuke seriamente mientras la abrazaba – Estare aqui , no me ire – añadio el , mas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Suna al escuchar las mismas palabras que su hermano le decia y sin importarle nada abrazo a su padre dejando que el llanto empezara a salir seguido de gritos llenos de dolor que llenaron el bosque . Dos figuras que no estaban muy lejos presenciaban la escena .

-¿ Que hacemos ? - dijo Taiyo mirando la escena para luego mirar a Ikuto este solo se volteo antes de empezar a saltar .

-Ya comprobe lo que queria ver , vamos con el jefe – dijo para entonces empezar a saltar seguido de su compañero .

* * *

En el pais de la arena , no muy lejos de la torre del Kazekage habia otra torre y en lo alto de esta habia una habitacion que apenas entraba luz , una joven estaba sentada en una silla que estaba al lado de una cama donde habia una mujer acostada . La joven sintio que abrieron la puerta y se levanto de inmediato para entonces ver como dos ancianos entraban al lugar , por sus ropas se reconocian como personas del consejo .

-¿ Alguna novedad ? - pregunto el anciano de la izquierda , la joven nego con la cabeza – Esta bien , puedes retirarte – añadio , la chica asintio para entonces hacer una reverencia para entonces irse del lugar .

-Creo que no despertara nunca , si no lo ha hecho en diecisiete años , no lo hara nunca – dijo el otro anciano , el primero chasqueo la lengua .

-No hay que perder esperanzas Soun , ella se levantara – dijo el anciano mirando al llamado Soun .

-El Kazekage fue muy tonto al creer que ella habia muerto , aunque era minima , se podia sentir chakra corriendo por su moribundo cuerpo , si que fue tonto – dijo Soun , el anciano asintio - ¿ Se puede saber para que la quieres ? Nunca lo has dicho - pregunto con curiosidad .

-No te precipites , te enteraras a su tiempo ... pero te puedo asegurar que en esto esta ligado los revoltosos hijos del Kazekage – dijo en un tono lleno de malicia al igual que sus ojos , Soun lo miro seriamente . Se preguntaba que podia tramar su amigo desde que se habia llevado el cuerpo de esa mujer , que queria conseguir y que tenian que ver los jovenes hijos del kazekage que fueron obligados a pasar una temporada en Konoha , todo estaba muy oscuro pero tarde o temprano las verdades salen a relucir ... ¿ podra esta salir a tiempo ? Nadie lo sabe .

**Hola , espero que les haya gustado el capitulo , lo hice con un poco de prisa , pero espero que les haya gustado y si no es asi no me maten por favor . Ya para el proximo capitulo la relacion entre Sasuke y sus hijos empezara a formar lazos , especialmente con Sora ; y tambien se hablara de la mujer , aunque creo que saben quien es xD . Quiero darles las gracias a todos los lectores que han seguido mi historia , gracias por su apoyo , de verdad que lo aprecio mucho . **

**Bueno prometo de verdad , que el otro capitulo ser mejor , de verdad .**

**Criticas , Piedras , Tomatazos o cualquier metodo de asesinato o tortura en los reviews por favor , que los aceptare con mucho gusto .**

**Bueno hasta la proxima , espero verlos de nuevo . Sayo .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo ^^ ( debo cambiar el saludo ¬¬ ) , bueno quiero darle las gracias a todas las lectoras y lectores que han estado leyendo y apoyando mi historia . ** **En el final de este capitulo estara la lista de los personajes oc que han salido y las respectivas voce****s que me imagino serian sus seiyus**** xD . Tambien puede que para el proximo capitulo me tarde en actualizar ya que empez****e**** hacer mis practicas como enfermera jejeje , solo espero no matar a nadie -.- , es broma xD …. deseenme suerte onegai .**** Perdonenme si algun personaje sale oc o cualquier cosa y el capitulo puede ser medio tranquilo .**

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras , cualquier metodo de tortura y asesinato por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama ( solo pensarlo me hierve la sangre jajaja , es que no se en que rayos esta pensando ultimamente por todo lo que esta ocurriendo en el manga ahora -.- )**

**Creando Lazos **

Sasuke caminaba silencioso para entonces dirigir su vista hacia el final del camino para ver las caracteristicas murallas que adornaban su aldea . En sus brazos estaba dormida Suna , la cual parecia mas tranquila y pacifica de lo que era . Caminando a su lado y detras estaban el resto del equipo siete , todos con sus cabezas gachas y sin querer decir absolutamente nada ; la excepcion era Sora que miraba fijamente la cabeza del Uchiha como si quisiera atravesarla no porque estuviera molesto mas bien se sentia intrigado , no entendia las actitudes del Uchiha hacia ellos , no decia el que ellos eran unos mocosos molestos , entonces porque esa actitud sobreprotectora ; Sora se revolvio sus cabellos desesperado , definitivamente ponerse pensar en esos momentos no era de gran ayuda . Mientras tanto Sasuke sentia una mirada fija en el , sabia que era su hijo pero prefirio no decir nada , escucho la respiracion acompasada de su hija que hizo que la mirara , en el rostro de ella habia rastro de lagrimas y vio que junto al pecho de ella estaban sus manos todas vendadas con algunas manchas de sangre , lo que le hizo recordar los sucesos de hace un dia atras .

_Flashback _

_Sasuke se encontraba en una habitacion que los monjes del templo les habian otorgado para que __descansaran , despues de entregarles el cuerpo de Kenta para que le dieran sepultura todos fueron a ver como estaba Suna . Al entrar en la habitacion , Kazuma y Minato no se sorprendieron de ver __a su sensei junto a Sora siguiendo de vista cada movimiento que hacia Shizuka al vendarles las manos a Suna , las cuales __quedaron__ practicamente en carne viva . Sasuke miraba a su hijo el cual miraba a su hermana mientras apretaba los pu__ños de frustracion contenida . Despues de unos minutos Shizuka termino su trabajo y le dirigio una mirada a su sensei como si quisiera decir algo pero al parecer no se atrevio ya que la desvio rapidamente pero a Sasuke nada se le escapaba ._

_-¿ Que ocurre Shizuka ? - pregunto Sasuke seriamente , la chica dio un respingo y miro nerviosamente a su sensei . _

_-Etto ... esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer con Suna-san , no soy tan buen medico ninja como Sakura-san asi que no creo hacer mucho .... las heridas que sufrio tiene que verlas Tsunade-sama – dijo ella lentamente mientras apretaba su estuche de medico , Sasuke suspiro un poco . _

_-Has hecho todo lo que has podido y se te agradece – dijo Sora en voz baja , que hizo que todos lo miraran , Shizuka se sonrojo levemente para decir ´´ Arigato `` en un susurro ._

_-¿ Que haremos Uchiha-sensei ? - pregunto Minato sentandose al lado de Shizuka mientras que Kazuma lo hacia al otro lado , Sasuke medito un poco la respuesta pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido , todos se fijaron en Suna la cual intento mover sus brazos estando dormida pero hizo un gesto de dolor con solo moverlos unos milimetros , Shizuka tenia razon , la antigua hokage tenia que verle de inmediato . _

_-Minato – llamo Sasuke , el aludido lo miro – Quiero que envies un pergamino al dobe y le cuentes __lo ocurrido – ordeno el , Minato asintio para entonces levantarse y salir de la habitacion . - Kazuma – llamo de nuevo – acompañalo – el joven Nara asintio y se retiro del lugar dejando que el __silencio reinara en el lugar , Shizuka miraba su bolso y manos , Sora miraba a su hermana fijamente y Sasuke conservaba su rostro con una expresion inmutable mientras miraba una pared . Al cabo de unos minutos volvio hablar – Shizuka – llamo a la joven medico , la aludida levanto rapidamente la cabeza - ¿ Traes somniferos ? - pregunto el , a Shizuka le parecio extraña esa pregunta pero a Sora no , que lo miro incredulo ._

_-¿ Que pretendes hacer Uchiha ? No le daras ningun somnifero a mi hermana – dijo Sora un poco exaltado , Sasuke ni siquiera le molesto que le hablara asi ._

_-No es una opcion Sora – dijo Sasuke seriamente – Hay que mantenerla dormida a lo que llegamos a la aldea , a menos que quieras que ella se levante para que vuelva hacer otro de sus desastres y entonces si se quede sin manos – añadio severamente , Sora enmudecio con sus razones , el Uchiha tenia razon , conociendo a su hermana , Sora sabia que ella tendria un mal despertar pero era la unica opcion , asi que miro hacia otro lado - ¿ Que dices ? - pregunto Sasuke , Sora sin mirarlo asintio – Shizuka damelos – ordeno Sasuke , la joven saco de su estuche dos diminutos potes que contenian un polvo cafe y se los entrego a su sensei ._

_-Solo espero que no le pase nada ... porque sino no tendre clemencia de usted – dijo Sora en un tono educado pero frio , una media sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Sasuke ante la advertencia de su hijo para entonces levantarse ._

_-No le pasara nada mocoso ... por algo soy su padre – dijo Sasuke con arrogancia dirigiendose hacia la puerta ._

_-Hmp – fue lo unico que se escucho de Sora , Sasuke nego con su cabeza mientras todavia conservaba la sonrisa para entonces salir de la habitacion ._

_Fin del Flashback _

Sasuke llevaba solo dos pasos dentro de su aldea cuando Naruto estaba frente a el con Tsunade y Kakashi . Tsunade se acerco a Suna y con delicadeza cogio una de sus manos lo que hizo que Suna hiciera una mueca de dolor estando dormida , la antigua hokage miro la mano minuciosamente para entonces mirar a Kakashi .

-Kakashi ayudame , hay que llevarla a una cirugia – dijo Tsunade en tono autoritario que Kakashi obedecio sin rechistar , arrebatandole a Suna de los brazos de Sasuke , el cual tenia los ojos abiertos por lo que habia escuchado al igual que los demas integrantes del equipo – Sora tu te quedas al igual que tu Sasuke – añadio ella severamente antes de que ellos pudieran pensar o decir algo . Sasuke observo como se llevaban a su hija y el sin decir nada lo que le provoco una leve frustracion por lo que apreto su puño , Naruto lo noto y coloco una mano en el hombro de su amigo .

-Ella estara bien – dijo Naruto con animos para reconfortar a su amigo , en esos momentos vieron como Sora salia corriendo en la misma direccion por donde habia desaparecio Tsunade con sus hermana , escucharon a Minato y Kazuma llamarlo pero el hizo caso omiso , asi que Sasuke sin decir nada tambien se fue en la misma direccion dejando a su amigo atras .

-Ne Oto-san ... ¿ crees que Tsunade pueda hacer algo ? - preguno Minato mientras se le acercaba a Naruto , el cual se quedo pensativo para luego mirar a su hijo con una sonrisa .

-Pues claro , para Oba-san no hay nada imposible – dijo alegremente el hokage con optimismo , su hijo y demas compañeros borraron su cara de preocupacion para entonces sonreir levemente , Naruto volteo su rostro para entonces cambiarlo a uno serio – Vayan a descansar – añadio , estos asintieron para cada uno empezar a caminar por su lado perdiendose de vista – Pobre teme ... no lleva ni una semana que es padre y ya la esta pasando mal – dijo Naruto para entonces mirar la entrada de su aldea – Me pregunto si hice bien enviar ese pergamino – dijo en un susurro cansado para entonces empezar a caminar hacia la torre .

* * *

Kankurou jugaba con su sobrino mas bien lo molestaba en la sala de la residencia del Kazekage . Desde que los gemelos se habian ido , los dias le han parecido demasiado aburridos ya que siempre se pasaba con su sobrino Sora y a veces juntos le gustaba sacar de sus casillas a una ´´ tranquila `` Suna . Cuando iba a molestar a su sobrino escucho un leve ruido en una ventana , asi que se volteo para ver , se sorprendio mucho al ver el halcon mensajero de Konoha . Asi que rapidamente se levanto para recoger el pergamino que este tenia , con solo agarrarlo el halcon alzo vuelo de nuevo .Vio que no tenia un sello oficial asi que a lo mejor el tambien podia leerlo siendo la mano derecha de su hermano . Mientras leia abria los ojos desorbitados y sin decir nada salio corriendo en busca de su hermano , a medio camino se encontro con su cuñada que traia una canasta llena de frutas .

-¿ Que ocurre Kankurou ? - pregunto ella preocupada al verlo correr , este se detuvo para mirarla un poco nervioso .

-_Es mejor que no le diga nada –_ penso el marionetista – Es un asunto de aldeas , nada de que preocuparse – mintio el , Rie lo miro al principio con suspicacia para luego entonces sonreir .

-Ohhh , ya veo .... nos vemos en la cena – dijo ella tranquilamente para empezar a caminar , Kankurou espero que ella desapareciera del rango para empezar a correr de nuevo , tenia que darle esa noticia a su hermano como fuera .

Gaara revisaba unos documentos a la vez que ponchaba otros , miraba con el ceño fruncido otros sobre propuestas que no le agradaban cuando sintio que abrieron la puerta fuertemente que parecia querer romperla , alzando su vista vio a su hermano sudoroso y mientras lo miraba con preocupacion .

-Kankurou – dijo Gaara serio , este sin hacer caso a su mirada le extendio el pergamino de un movimiento , el kazekage miro a su hermano con expectacion para entonces agarrar al pergamino que reconocio como de Konoha . Con solo darle una mirada , miro a su hermano completamente serio , lo que hizo que Kankurou tragara fuertemente .

-¿ Que haras ? - pregunto Kankurou dudoso al ver que su hermano se levantaba de su asiento para mirar por una ventana .

-Partiremos ahora mismo hacia Konoha – respondio serenamente para mirar a su hermano con unos ojos que destilaban preocupacion y enojo , Kankurou solo pudo pensar que si el Uchiha estaba salado por la mala suerte .

* * *

Sasuke miraba a la antigua hokage en su oficina del hospital , se le veia un poco cansada pero se sento en su asiento para mirar a Sasuke que la miraba fijamente y serio .

-¿ Como esta ? - pregunto Sasuke al ver que ella no hablaba , Tsunade miro detenidamente al Uchiha , aunque no lo pareciera , Sasuke estaba nervioso , se le podia notar en sus manos , asi que la sannin suspiro para empezar hablar .

-Seguira siendo ninja si es lo que te preocupa – dijo ella , escucho a Sasuke bufar , parecia que esa no era la respuesta que queria – Recibio fractura leves en los huesos de sus manos , pero pudimos arreglarlo ... tiene que pasar al menos dos semanas sin hacer ningun enorme esfuerzo fisico con ellas , me refiero nada de entrenamientos , a menos que quiera quedarse sin manos – añadio Tsunade seria , lo que Sasuke asintio . - Es una excelente medico ninja – dijo ella a la nada , Sasuke la miro sin comprender – Tiene una concentracion elevada de chakra mas alta que la de Sakura y mia por lo que la hace muy competente – añadio con cierto orgullo – Puede ser una excelente kunoichi mas de lo que es teniendo a unos padres como tu e Hinata ... solo que tiene un problema – dijo ella con cierto pesar mientras se levantaba a buscar un libro mientras que Sasuke la seguia con la mirada .

-¿ Y cual es ? - pregunto Sasuke seriamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos , Tsunade no lo miro ya que buscaba algo en el libro .

-Se deja llevar por su emociones , si sigue haciendolo ... eso no la llevara a ningun lado – respondio Tsunade mientras cerraba el libro – No se puede negar que se parece a ti cuando eras joven , tanto fisico como en personalidad y dejame decirte que eso no es bueno – añadio ella mientras sonreia .

-Hmp – fue la contestacion de Sasuke que sentia molestia mientras volteaba su rostro para no mirar a la mujer .

Suna empezo abrir los ojos con pesadez para ver un techo blanco . Se preguntaba donde estaba y que fue lo que ocurrio despues de lo de Kenta , al mencionar su nombre Suna sintio un enorme vacio en ella , intento moverse pero tuvo que ahogar un grito al sentir un enorme y agudo dolor que provenia de sus manos , lo cual se lo impidio .

-Vaya , parece que la princesita se levanto – dijo una voz con tono burlon el cual Suna reconocio de inmediato , volteo su rostro sin mover su cuerpo y pudo ver el sonriente y despreocupado rostro de su hermano mayor .

-Ah ... eres tu – dijo Suna indiferente , mientras pasaba a mirar el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante .

-Sabes ese ´´ Ah ... eres tu `` no resulto el alegre recibimiento que me esperaba – dijo Sora adoptando una fingida expresion de molesta , Suna lo miro .

-¿ Que esperabas ? Que me levantara de la cama y empezara a saltar mientras decia en voz alta ´´ mi aniki me ha visitado `` - dijo Suna con un sarcasmo hizo que Sora sonriera .

-Eso seria algo digno de ver – dijo el en un tono divertido , Suna resoplo mientras fruncia el ceño .

-Pues te puedes quedar sentado esperando .... ya que eso no pasara – dijo ella mirandolo con el ceño fruncido .

-Ne Suna , te vas a arrugar si sigues frunciendo el ceño y poniendo esas caras que no te favorecen – decia Sora en completo plan para molestarla , Suna intentaba hacer un conteo mental para no abalanzarse sobre su hermano , aunque mirando su estado eso era imposible . - ¿ Y como te sientes ? - pregunto .

-De maravilla – contesto ella sarcastica para luego mirarlo enojada – No se que pregunta es esa si sabes que estoy metida en una cama con vendajes en mis manos – añadio ella mirando hacia otro lado , escucho a su hermano reirse .

-Bueno yo podria estar en tu lugar y estar de maravilla – dijo Sora divertido lo que hizo que Suna rodara los ojos . - Vamos Suna no seas tan dura , alegrate ... deja esa capa de piedra que tienes por cara – decia , Suna pensaba que si no tuviera el dolor en sus manos ya su querido aniki estuviera pegado contra una pared viendo estrellas .

-Dejare de ser menos dura cuando tu seas menos baka – dijo ella con una fingida sonrisa , Sora sonreia ya que por lo menos tenia su habitual caracter , el cual estaba tan acostumbrado .

-Eso es imposible – fue la contestacion de el mientras se sentaba en una esquina a los pies de Suna .

-Exacto – dijo ella ahora con una sonrisa verdadera que se fue esfumando lo que hizo que Sora buscara un tema para hablar – Se por que haces esto Sora y te lo agradezco pero no lo hagas ... - empezo a decir ella , Sora bajo la cabeza , su plan no habia resultado ya que queria distraer a su hermana - ¿ Donde esta Kenta ? - pregunto ella , Sora aparto su vista – Sora dimelo – suplico ella .

-Lo enterraron en el terreno sagrado del Templo de Fuego – fue la respuesta de Sora para mirar a hacia la ventana .

-Ya veo – dijo ella con cierta tristeza y empezo a moverse , lo que hizo que su hermano se levantara y la mirara .

-¿ Que crees que estas haciendo ? - pregunto Sora frunciendo el ceño a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos mientras veia a su hermana intentando levantarse pero al no tener fuerza suficiente y sus manos lastimadas , el esfuerzo era el doble .

-Estoy jugando – dijo ella sarcastica – Estoy intentando levantarme , no quiero estar aqui – añadio seria y de un esfuerzo grande logro sentarse , cosa que impresiono a su hermano que penso que su hermana era demasiado terca .

-¿ Y a donde iras señorita arrogante ? - pregunto Sora pero Suna no le hizo caso sino que buscaba con la mirada algunos zapatos para ponerse pero al no ver ninguno se levanto de la cama y dirigio a la puerta – No estas pensando ir ¿ verdad ? - pregunto de nuevo mirandola con expectacion , pudo ver el rostro ensombrecido de su hermana y supo que tenia razon .

-Fue mi culpa ... yo lo deje morir – dijo Suna para entonces intentar agarrar la manilla de esta .

-No fue tu culpa ..... Suna perdoname – escucho Suna de su hermano y sintio una mano en su hombro .

-Ehhh .... - dijo ella volteandose para entonces encontrarse con unos ojos perlados con tres aspas negras siendo lo ultimo que veia para entonces su vista empezar a oscurecer y sentir que caia – Eres ... un traidor – dijo ella antes de perder la conciencia mientras su hermano la agarraba para que no cayera al suelo y se lastimara , con delicadeza la cargo para entonces sonreir tristemente .

-Gomen imoto .... demo no fue tu culpa – dijo Sora mientras le depositaba en la cama de nuevo y la arropaba , sus ojos que habian recuperado su color negro la miraban con gran amor de hermano protector .

* * *

Una joven chequeaba que unos medicamentos pasaran bien a traves de los sueros que estaban en el brazo de una mujer que estaba acostada , esta era hermosa a pesar de estar palida por no coger la luz del sol necesaria , su cabello azulado caia libremente por la almohada recorriendo su cuerpo hasta la cintura , su piel seguia siendo delicada como cuando era joven y unas pestañas abundantes adornaban los parpados cerrados que si estos estuvieran abiertos hubieran dejado ver unos hermosos ojos perlas con su indiscutible toque violaceo . En todos esos años habia permanecido inerte sin demostrar ninguna señal de vida pero ninguno los que estaban a su alrededor sabian lo que esa joven intuia .... Hinata Hyuuga podia escuchar claramente todo lo de su alrededor pero por alguna razon desconocida no podia salir de ese sueño eterno que tenia . Ya que solo podia escuchar , Hinata sabia de sus hijos a causa de la joven que la cuidaba , esta le contaba lo grande y fuertes que eran como ninjas , Hinata se sentia rebosante de alegria y orgullo saber que sus hijos estaban bien y que Gaara los habia educado bien pero a la vez sentia un enorme dolor por no poder verlo por si misma . Le hubiera gustado verlos crecer , ver sus primeros pasos , que sus primeras palabras fueran que la llamaran madre , verlos asistir a su primer dia de academia , pero no podia . Pensando en sus hijos , en sus pensamientos salio a relucir la imagen de un joven pelinegro que tan solo Hinata imaginarlo sintio que se quedaba sin aire , era tan hermoso , su mirada seria y arrogante , hacia que ella lo extrañara mas , extrañaba sus abrazos fuertes que la hacian sentir protegida .

_-Sasuke-kun – penso Hinata en un suspiro – ¿ Todavia me seguiras amando ? , ¿ Me odias por haberte dejado ? - esas preguntas se formulaban en la cabeza de la peliazulada . Entonces la pregunta que la estaba molestando hace dias se presento de nuevo ... ¿ Llegaras a amar a nuestros hijos ? - esa pregunta siempre se la hacia desde que la joven que la cuidaba le dio la noticia como siempre hacia todas las mañanas , pero esta era de que sus hijos habian sido enviados a Konoha como castigo , Hinata sintio terror al imaginar la cara de Sasuke al saber que era padre , sabra Kami si no la perdonaba por ocultarle algo asi . Aunque pasaran años , siglos , milenios o lo que fuera , ella seguiria amandolo _, _amaria a ese hombre frio aunque en el fondo era muy calido . El recuerdo de cuando hablo por primera vez con el lo guardaba muy bien , no podia borrar esa sonrisa que la cautivo ._

_Flashback _

_Hinata corria por el bosque esquivando los arboles a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche , cuando llego al lago , se dejo caer arrodillada mientras que con una mano tocaba su rostro , lagrimas fluian sin cesar por sus mejillas y ella intentaba en vano suprimir los sollozos . No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado cuando una voz interrumpio su llanto ._

_-¿ Que haces aqui tan tarde Hyuuga ? - dijo una voz ronca y seria , Hinata volteo su rostro no sin antes secar sus lagrimas , frente a ella estaba el ultimo Uchiha que la miraba con esos pozos negros que solo podian despedir indiferencia . _

_-No sabia que estaba aqui Uchiha-san , sumimasen me retiro – dijo Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia para entonces caminar , cuando solo llevaba pasos para alejarse sintio que su cuerpo se estremecia al escuchar su voz ._

_-Espera – ordeno el , Hinata no entendio porque lo obedecia mientras que lentamente se daba la vuelta , Sasuke Uchiha la miraba de arriba a abajo y viceversa como si la estuviera analizando , Hinata bajo su rostro con un leve sonrojo en el ,no se percato que el pelinegro estaba frente a ella , cuando alzo su rostro pudo ver esos pozos negros mirandola intensamente , Hinata sintio quedarse sin aire - ¿ Que te ocurrio en el rostro ? - pregunto el seriamente y con frialdad , Hinata rapidamente alzo una mano para tocar su mejilla izquierda en la cual relucia un enorme moreton de color purpura , se le habia olvidado que lo tenia , nerviosa bajo el rostro , sentia que no podria hablar . -No se ni porque pregunto ... - empezo a decir el con molestia – si no me quieres decir esta bien – concluyo el para entonces voltearse para irse pero no pudo porque fue agarrado del mango de la camisa , volteo su rostro para ver a Hinata con su cabeza agachada , el cabello azulado cubriendole su rostro para un momento a otro ver que lo alzaba dejando ver su rostro sonrojado y unos ojos perlados cubiertos de lagrimas , algo en el interior de Sasuke se removio pero decidio ignorarlo ._

_-Llegue tarde a una reunion que tenia con mi padre y el consejo .... esto es un castigo por desobediencia – dijo ella lentamente para entonces soltarlo , escucho a Sasuke resoplar ._

_-Acaso eres debil – escucho decir del pelinegro , sintio una enorme tristeza dentro de ella , tonta fue al creer que el la entenderia – Se fuerte , decidida ... por algo tienes el apellido Hyuuga – añadio el , Hinata bajo su rostro al escucharlo ._

_-Demo .... aunque tenga el apellido ... - empezo a decir ella pero no pudo terminar ya que las lagrimas empezaron a salir , intento limpiarselas cuando sus ojos estaban un poco despejados pudo ver un pañuelo frente a sus ojos , abrio sus ojos y vio que el pañuelo estaba en la mano del Uchiha que se lo entregaba sin mirarla ._

_-Cogelo – ordeno de nuevo , Hinata dudosa agarro lentamente el pañuelo para entonces limpiarse sus lagrimas . - Mi madre me decia que apellido no siempre es lo que hace una persona si no su forma de ser con los demas – añadio el , Hinata abrio los ojos soprendida y lo miro , aunque Sasuke miraba hacia otro lado , un debil casi imperceptible sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas ._

_-Arigato Uchiha-san – dijo ella en un susurro bajo , estaba un poco mas animada al escuchar eso ._

_-Sasuke – dijo el mirandola , Hinata lo miro sin comprender – La formalidades me aburren – añadio para desviar su mirada ._

_-Hai Sasuke-kun – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa , Sasuke la observo , por alguna razon no le molesto que lo llamara asi , sonaba muy distinto de los labios de ella que en los labiso de sus locas fans . Hinata pudo ver que el empezaba alejarse . -Etto ... Sasuke-kun – el aludido al escucharla se detuvo de su marcha para voltearse a penas – su pañuelo – dijo ella enseñandoselo ._

_-Quedate con el , lo necesitas mas que yo Hyuuga – dijo el con una sonrisa torcida que a Hinata le parecio hermosa ._

_-Hinata – dijo ella , Sasuke la miro – Dime Hinata – pidio ella , se quedaron mirando por unos segundos mientras la luna los iluminaba . _

_-Espero verte mañana por aqui ... Hinata – dijo el , Hinata sintio quedarse sin aire , Sasuke sonreia , nunca le habia visto sonreir abiertamente ._

_-Hai – respondio ella con un poco de emocion , Sasuke se despidio con un gesto de la cabeza para entonces perderse entre los arboles . Minutos despues Hinata miro el pañuelo que se encontraba en sus manos , sonrio levemente al recordar al Uchiha , sin saber porque llevo el pañuelo hasta su rostro y lo olio . Un olor masculino , salvaje ... nada desagradable . Miro por el lugar donde habia desaparecido el , quizas despues de todo no seria tan malo conocerlo mejor ._

_Fin del Flashback _

Hinata salio de su recuerdo , cuando escucho la voz de la joven hablandole , no le presto mucha atencion ya que le hablaba sobre como estaba el dia . Hinata solo queria despertar y ver a sus hijos , aunque tampoco sabia si tendria la fuerza suficiente para ver a Sasuke despues de tantos años , pero si tuviera aunque fuera una sola oportunidad lo unico que le pediria seria que protegiera a sus hijos , no queria que nadie les hiciera daño , especialmente aquellas personas que pertenecian al Consejo de la Aldea de la Arena , nunca podia escuchar bien sobre que era , pero podia asegurar que era de sus hijos y el tono que usaban no les gustaba para nada .

_-Solo pido que los protejas Sasuke-kun ... aunque me odies o lo que sea . Aunque te ame no puedo perdonarte por eso que vi , no puedo .... pero por favor protege a nuestros hijos – penso ella llena de tristeza ._

La joven que hablaba se detuvo al ver que del rostro de la mujer salian lagrimas , buscando un pañuelo empezo a retirarlas con delicadeza .

_-¿ Que sera lo que la hace sufrir ? _- penso la joven mientras observaba como mas lagrimas salian remplazando las otras que desfilaban por el perfilado y hermoso rostro de la peliazulada .

* * *

Suna empezo abrir sus ojos pesadamente , no vio el techo blanco eso queria decir que no estaba en el hospital , se pregunto cuanto llevaba dormida , se hizo una nota mental de golpear a su hermano cuando se curara . Sintio una brisa fresca recorrer su rostro y lo volteo un poco hacia la izquierda , estaba en una habitación que tenia sus puertas abiertas que daba hacia un jardin donde habia un arbol de sakura donde sus petalos caian al compas del viento , era una imagen muy linda penso ella . Pesadamente volteo hacia el otro lado y sintio petrificarse , a su lado sentado en posicion de meditacion .... estaba Sasuke Uchiha . Suna lo observo bien , este tenia los ojos cerrados , parecia dormido ; asi que apoyandose de un codo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor se sento con dificultad , miro de nuevo al Uchiha , este no se habia inmutado ; Suna sonrio , levantarse a escondidas le hacia recordar todas las maldades que habia hecho cuando niña en compañia de su hermano . Haciendo otro movimiento pudo levantarse sin hacer el menor ruido posible , vio que el Uchiha seguia inmutable cosa que se le hacia raro ya que era un excelente ninja , pero sin pensar mas deslizo la puerta mientras lo miraba .

-¿ Se puede saber a donde vas ? - pregunto una voz ronca , fuerte y cargada de molestia , Suna trago fuerte para entonces mirar al dueño de esa voz , frente a ella estaba Sasuke Uchiha mirandola , Suna por segunda vez en su vida se sintio pequeña ante el . Pudo notar que en las manos de el cargaba una bandeja que traia un paño tapando el contenido . Se volteo a mirar al Uchiha que estaba sentado al lado del futon y vio que este desaparecio en una nube , ´´ _malditos kage bunshin `` _ penso ella para entonces mirar al verdadero .

-Eso no le importa ... apartate Uchiha – ordeno Suna , tenia que recomponer su compostura pero solo logro que su voz sonara diferente ya que su semblante decia otro . Sasuke no se movio ni un apice mientras seguia observandola , parecian hacer un duelo mudo de miradas , como para saber cual de esas dos miradas carbones despedian la mas grande frialdad , a los pocos segundos Suna sintio que su batalla estaba perdida desde el principio , asi que rodando los ojos se aparto del Uchiha para dirigirse al sitio donde estaba acostada . Ella no pudo ver una sonrisa de arrogancia y satisfactoria en el rostro de su padre . Mirando el jardin desde donde estaba sentada pudo sentir como el pelinegro tomaba asiento en donde estaba su clon . Un olor delicioso llego a sus fosas nasales y volteo un poco su rostro , la bandeja contenia comida que solo a simple vista era apetitosa , Suna sintio la boca hecha agua y su estomago parecia dar señales de vida lo que hizo que ella bajara la cabeza frunciendo el ceño de la verguenza . Frente a ella pudo notar un vaso lleno de te , volteo su rostro para mirar al Uchiha , este se lo extendia sin mirarla , asi que sin decir nada lo cogio , para entonces lentamente beberlo . Sentir como el caliente liquido pasaba por su garganta se sentia bien , despues de darle un sorbo bajo la mirada ensombrecida , cosa que Sasuke noto .

-Hasta cuando vas a seguir asi – dijo el con frialdad , Suna lo miro lentamente y sin entender . - Por que no te das cuenta que no fue tu culpa – añadio el mirandola penetrantemente , Suna hizo el amago de apretar la taza lo que provoco un enorme dolor en ella , Sasuke rapidamente se la quito de las manos

-Fue mi culpa ... soy medico ninja , mi deber es con los heridos pero por primera vez falle – dijo ella con la voz que denotaba impotencia y dolor , lo que hizo que Sasuke se enfureciera .

-Deja de hacer eso – exigio el en voz alta , Suna lo miro rapidamente con incredulidad – Deja de ensuciar la memoria de Kenta al autocompadecerte .... porque eso es lo que haces – añadio el con enojo , Suna bajo la vista avergonzada de si misma , el Uchiha tenia razon – Tu misma sabias los riesgos de ser ninja ... hay errores de los cuales no tenemos la culpa . Sabes muy bien que tienes a tu hermano a tu lado y me tienes a mi aunque no te agrade mucho la idea . Si vas a seguir asi , compadeciendote a ti misma , sera mejor que no salgas de esta habitacion en los proximos seis meses – dijo Sasuke con frialdad para entonces levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida pero una voz lo hizo detenerse .

-Uchiha – llamo Suna pero esta vez su voz no salio brusca o enfadada sino tranquila , Sasuke se volteo para mirarla – Arigato – dijo ella sin mirarlo , una sonrisa arrogante se asomo en los labios del pelinegro .

-Come la comida antes de que se enfrie – solo dijo Sasuke para entonces salir y cerrar la puerta . Al otro lado pegado a la entrada y apoyado en la pared estaba Sora con su cabeza agachada y sus brazos cruzados , su sola presencia parecia emitir elegancia y madurez y Sasuke no pudo evitar compararlo con Itachi .

-Arigato Uchiha – dijo Sora en voz baja para entonces empezar a caminar por el pasillo . Sasuke lo siguio y lo vio sentarse en la entrada que daba al jardin principal donde habia un estanque y arboles de sakura a su alrededor . - ¿ Que ocurre ? - pregunto Sora al notar la presencia de su padre estaba detras de el .

-Dime que clase de kenkei genkai tienen ustedes – lo dijo en forma de orden que a Sora le salio una torcida sonrisa .

-¿ Y para que quieres saber ? - pregunto el con una sonrisa divertida , Sasuke cruzo sus brazos para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido dandole entender que no preguntaria de nuevo . - Es un se-cre-to – dijo Sora separando las silabas .

-No creo tanto ... pude ver un apice del doujutsu de tu hermana , asi que no volver a preguntar ¿ que clase de kenkei genkai tienen ? - Sasuke lo miraba detenidamente pudo ver que Sora cruzaba su brazos para sonreir abiertamente .

-Esa es una pregunta – dijo Sora en tono divertido , Sasuke entrecerro su mirada , acaso el mocoso se estaba burlando de el .

-No juegues conmigo mocoso – dijo Sasuke con visible molestia , la sonrisa de Sora se acentuo mas , parecia divertido por la situacion .

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada – contesto Sora haciendo un gesto inocente , Sasuke suspiro y vio como su hijo lo invitaba a sentarse frente a el , asi que silenciosamente lo hizo para entonces mirarlo , no habia ningun centrimetro que no lo comparara con el , parecia una copia humana de el solo que con algunas diferencias , su cabello era azulado como el de Hinata y Sora se podia representar como la version comica de Sasuke Uchiha , era tan distinto a la orgullosa de Suna , que le costaba creer que eran hermanos y que pudieran llevarse tan bien . De repente una pregunta cruzo por sus pensamientos como siempre desde que ellos se habian mudado al complejo Uchiha .

-¿ Me odias ? - solto Sasuke de la nada , la sonrisa de Sora se esfumo al instante para dar cabida a un rostro serio y pensativo , por primera vez Sasuke se arrepintio de hacer la pregunta , aunque lo costara , reconoceria que si decia que si lo odiaba , eso le iba a doler . Miro a Sora que parecia pensativo , analitico como si su mente estuviera analizando y procesando una respuesta , a los pocos minutos lo miro con esos ojos azabaches que eran iguales a los de el .

-Para ser sincero ... - empezo a decir Sora , Sasuke sentia que parecia una niña por tener los nervios a flor de piel – Ni siquiera se – respondio al final , Sasuke solto un suspiro aunque la respuesta no era lo que queria pero estaba tranquilo con saber de que el no habia dicho la palabra odio . Sora sonrio – Si mi hermana me escuchara creo que me diria idiota , pero a veces me resulta molesto y dificil albergar un sentimiento oscuro hacia alguien ... pero con usted es diferente ... ya que no se que siento – dijo Sora para mirar al jardin

-¿ La extrañas ? - pregunto Sasuke de nuevo , se sentia extraño haciendo preguntas ya que nunca le gustaba entablar conversaciones , escucho a su hijo suspirar .

-¿ Puedo extrañar a alguien que ni siquiera conoci ? - respondio el con otra pregunta para entonces mirarlo – No puedo negar que me hubiera gustado conocerla , sentir sus abrazos , sus besos de buenas noches ... todas esas cosas que para un adulto son innecesarias pero para un niño es el cielo , pero no fue asi y ahora le digo a usted .... ¿ la extrañas ? , ¿ la amabas ? , ¿ era feliz ? - Sora lo lleno de preguntas tan directas que Sasuke creyo asfixiarse , podia notar la determinada mirada de su hijo esperando una respuesta y una sonrisa torcida aparecio en sus labios .

-La extraño , la amo y creo que era feliz ... pero aunque lo diga dudo mucho que tomes en serio mis palabras – dijo Sasuke con cierta sonrisa arrogante , Sora sonrio levemente .

-Ya le dije que no se que pensar sobre usted ... todo el odio se lo puedo atribuir a mi hermana , es dificil que ella perdone a alguien , yo solo me limito a no sentir nada hacia una persona que no conozco – dijo Sora mirandolo con cierto enigmatismo , Sasuke sonrio con arrogancia .

-Me imagino que tendras una foto de ella – dijo Sasuke , Sora asintio para buscar el bolsillo de su chaqueta , de esta saco una foto pequeña que le alargo el Uchiha , estes la agarro cuidadosamente y sintio sus manos temblar cosa que su hijo noto pero prefirio quedarse callado observando sus reacciones . Sasuke sonrio al ver la foto y solo una palabra paso por su mente cuando la vio ´´ _Hermosa_ `` . Hinata aparecio como el la recordaba la ultima vez que la vio ... una hermosa joven de 19 años , solo que en la foto su vientre estaba abultado dejando ver el signo de maternidad en ella , se veia delicada y Sasuke pudo notar algo en su rostro sonriente , los ojos de ella reflejaban tristeza a pesar de que sonreia . - ¿ No tienes mas fotos ? - pregunto , Sora nego asi que Sasuke se levanto ante la mirada interrogante de su hijo – Espera aqui – ordeno Sasuke mientras se alejaba dejando a un Sora confundido por su actitud , por alguna razon le estaba empezando caer bien el Uchiha , el amago de una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios para entonces dedicarse ver el jardin mientras esperaba a su padre .

* * *

Kazuma se encontraba sentado en el balcon de la entrada de su hogar , miraba el suelo con actitud pensativa haciendolo parecer a otro Shikamaru Nara .

-Es raro verte pensativo Kazuma – dijo una voz masculina frente a el , el joven Nara alzo su rostro para encontrarse con un joven de unos 22 años que lo miraba sonriente , su cabello era negro , su piel era trigueña clara y sus ojos eran de un hermoso carmesi , muchos decian que era la encarnacion de su padre cuando joven a excepcion de sus ojos que eran identicos a los de su madre .

-Hola Asuma – dijo Kazuma en voz baja , al aludido le resulto extraño el comportamiento del chico , asi que sento a su lado pero al ver que su interlocutor no iba a hablar decidio hacerlo el .

-Hmmm ..... - dijo Asuma fingiendo que estaba pensando en voz alta – Es por una chica – solto de repente , vio que Kazuma dio un fuerte respingo y lo miro azorado y con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas , lo que hizo que Asuma pensara que tenia razon , asi que decidio mortificarlo un rato , Kazuma pudo ver que un brillo nada bueno en al ahijado de su padre , un brillo que le hacia recordar a su hermana y Sora como cuando querian mortificarlo - ¿ Quien es la afortunada rompecorazones ? - pregunto Asuma con cierto humor picaro lo que hizo que el sonrojo de Kazuma se acentuara mas .

-Que estas diciendo Asuma ... ella no ... - pero no pudo seguir ya que se callo de golpe al recordar a una Suna dormida con lagrimas secas en su rostro , bajo su rostro . Asuma lo miraba fijamente y se dio cuenta que el problema no era de amores , bueno en cierta parte .

-¿ Le contaras a este senpai tu problema ? - dijo en un tono alegre que le infundio un poco de animo a Kazuma que lo miro .

-Hace dos dias hubo una mision y no salio como planeabamos ... ella se echa la culpa de lo ocurrido y ... - pero no pudo continuar ya que Asuma lo interrumpio .

-No te gusta verla asi – concluyo el , vio como Kazuma asentia – Ya veo ... y ¿ que haras ? - pregunto el , Kazuma lo miro .

-No lo se – fue la respuesta impotente de el que apreto sus manos por la frustracion .

-Si no sabes ; acompañala ,ve a su lado y trata de entenderla y ayudarla – dijo Asuma , escucho a Kazuma reir levemente - ¿ Que ocurre ? - pregunto sin entender su comportamiento .

-Ese el problema , ella no puede verme no sin antes molerme a golpes ... tiene el caracter mas problematico que he visto en una chica , es enojona , orgullosa , prepotente , lo opuesto de cualquier chica que vieras pero aun asi ..... la encuentro hermosa – dijo Kazuma , mientras que su interlocutor lo miraba divertido , es que el chico no se daba cuenta de lo que decia .

-Ya veo – dijo Asuma – Bueno si es asi en... - pero no pudo terminar ya que escucharon pasos detras de ellos .

-Perdon por hacerte esperar Asuma – dijo una voz femenina , los chicos se voltearon y vieron a Shikako mirandolos sonriente , Kazuma alzo una ceja ya que le parecia raro ver a su hermana sin su ropa de misiones especialmente si salia con Asuma , el cual era su novio desde hace dos años atras .

-Nee-san ¿ a donde vas tan arreglada ? - pregunto Kazuma con curiosidad mientras veia el vestido azul claro que le llegaba a las rodillas a su hermana .

-Asuma me invito a comer – respondio ella con una sonrisa esplendida , Kazuma miro al aludido que se toco la cabeza nerviosamente , pero antes de Kazuma pudiera decir algo una voz hablo .

-Kazuma – llamo la voz que parecia serena , todos se voltearon para ver al hijo del Hokage parado frente a la entrada de los terrenos , a su lado estaba Shizuka parada timidamente . - ¿ Quieres venir con nosostros a visitar a Sora y Suna ? - pregunto para entonces mirar a Asuma y Shikako – Yo chicos – saludo agitando una mano , estos hicieron lo mismo .

-Nos vemos despues – dijo Kazuma mientras se ponia una mano en los bolsillos para entonces empezar a caminar hacia sus amigos , cuando Asuma los vio perderse en la distancia miro a Shikako para entonces sonreirle .

-Estabas escuchando ¿ verdad ? - pregunto mirandola con suspicacia ya que ella habia puesto una cara inocente , pero luego la cambio para mirarlo fijamente .

-Escuche sin querer , debo decir que mi hermano es un poco tonto – dijo ella divertida mientras empezaban a caminar .

-Por eso interrumpiste en la mejor parte – dijo el para ver como ella asentia – Bueno que se le va hacer , el la describio como si ella un tesoro invaluable , me pregunto si se habra dado cuenta de lo que habra dicho – añadio Asuma mientras agarraba la mano de su novia , una sonrisa traviesa aparecio en los labios de Shikako y Asuma se pregunto que estaria pensando .

-Dejalo ... sera divertido ver como se percata y que hara en ese entonces – dijo Shikako mirandolo – Conociendo a la chica ... no sera nada facil – decia ella mientras la imagen de Suna peliando con Kazuma aparecio en su cabeza – Parece que a mi hermano le gustan los retos porque escogio el mas dificil de todos – concluyo ella , Asuma la miraba un poco sin entender pero no penso en nada mas cuando sintio la mano de su novia jalandolo con alegria mientras se unian al gentio de personas que abarrotaban las calles de Konoha .

* * *

Sasuke estaba a punto de maldecir a la persona que se le ocurrio guardar todas las cosas de su esposa en unas cajas en la habitacion mas alejada de la mansion . El problema no era que no encontraba las cajas , claro que las habia encontrado pero eran mas de seis ; ¿ como diablos encontraria la indicada entre todas las que habia ? , suspirando espero que Sora no se hubiera aburrido de esperarlo y se hubiera ido . Asi que se limito a abrir la primera caja que estaba frente a el , al abrirla solo pudo encontrar pergaminos y documentos antiguos del clan . Sasuke rodo los ojos , definitivamente buscar esas fotos le iba a costar un poco mas de tiempo de lo que habia pensado asi que armandose de la poca paciencia que tenia se dispuso a abrir la siguiente caja .

* * *

Sora esperaba pacientemente al Uchiha cuando sintio que tocaron el timbre de la entrada , lentamente se levanto y se dirigio a ella . Al abrirla se encontro con la sorpresa de ver a Minato , Kazuma y Shizuka sonriendo alegremente mientras cargaban algunas canastas que se veia que tenian estremeces .

-¿ Chicos que hacen aqui ? - pregunto Sora dejandolos pasar y los dirigio hacia la sala .

-Venimos a visitar y saber como esta Suna – dijo Minato para entonces buscar con la mirada , Sora entendio que buscaban a Suna .

-Vengan , ella esta en un cuarto aparte – dijo Sora caminando por un largo pasillo seguido de los otros , a los pocos minutos se detuvo frente a una puerta corrediza color crema y la abrio . Suna se encontraba sentada en el futon mirando el jardin con detenimiento , el viento hacia que algunos petalos de sakura cayeran dentro de la habitacion , la imagen hizo que el poco aire que Kazuma hubiera respirado se esfumara de repente , pero regreso a la normalidad al ver que la mirada de ella no tenia el brillo expontaneo y alegre de siempre , las palabras que Asuma le habia dicho reaparecieron en su mente asi que decidio practicarlas .

-Suna tienes visitas – dijo Sora alegremente entrando a la habitacion , su hermana volteo lentamente su cuerpo y rostro para mirarlos . Los chicos tomaron asiento alrededor de ella , Kazuma se sento a un lado , pero Suna ni se inmuto .

-Acaso me he muerto – dijo ella en un sarcasmo , Sora sonrio nerviosamente mientras que los chicos lo hicieron natural , por lo menos tenia el mismo caracter pero Kazuma reconocia que no era del todo cierto .

-Siempre tan agradable – dijo Kazuma cruzando sus brazos , el gemelo mayor miro al Nara con curiosidad , le resultaba extraño que el empezara con una quisquilla cuando lo primero que hacia era evitarlas , asi que el pensamiento de molestia se asomo en su rostro .

-Oye Kazuma no me vas a seguir contando sobre la chica que conocistes .... - empezo a decir Sora , Minato y Shizuka los miraban sin entender , mientras que Kazuma miro a Sora confundido pero entonces pudo notar el brillo en sus ojos , era el mismo cuando iba a molestar o hacer una maldad a alguien asi que sonriendo levemente decidio seguirle el juego , todo con tal de ver a la antigua Suna

-Pues si .... era una belleza , cabello castaño , alta , cintura estrecha ... - decia el definiendo a la chica , Shizuka parecia perdida en la conversacion , sobre que rayos estaban hablando si apenas hacia dos dias que no se veian , Minato era mas observador , al ver las sonrisa que no eran nada inocentes pudo entender que era una broma . Suna escuchaba con indiferencia la conversacion de los chicos , bueno eso aparentaba ya que en su interior sentia un fuego extraño consumirle las extrañas . - Tiene todo lo que un chico quiere , delicada y femenina ... no como algunas por ahi – añadio como no quien quiere la cosa mientras miraba disimuladamente a Suna , Sora sonrio , una pequeña vena empezo a palpitar en el rostro de Suna pero decidio calmarse , nada la iba a pertubar .

-¿ Entonces que vas a hacer ? - pregunto Sora siguiendo el juego , si conocia a su hermana tan bien como el creia no era cuestion de segundos para ver los resultados .

-Si la encuentro hoy por ahi , la invitare a salir ... no puedo desperdiciar a una hermosa chica asi , tu sabes una chica nada conflictiva , educada , alegre ... - empezo a enumerar mientras que Suna hacia un conteo mental . ´´ Aguanta `` decia su mente pero seguia escuchando las palabras del Nara que seguia hablando de la dichosa chica , ´´ Resiste `` volvia su mente hablarle pero ya le era imposible.

-Asi que no tendre tiempo de encontrarme con chicas enojonas , temperamentales y sin ningun sentido de femenidad – concluyo el para mirarla fijamente , ya no era vena que palpitaba en su rostro sino varias .

-¡¡ Al Diablo !! - dijo Suna en voz alta , todo el mundo creyo que Suna iba a usar sus manos e hicieron el amago de deternerlas pero lo que vieron los dejo espectufactos en el sitio donde estaban. No supieron como pero Kazuma en vez de estar siendo estrangulado por las manos de Suna , lo estaba siendo con sus piernas , en tipo llave ( Deidara con Tobi xD ) - Eres un … - pero Suna no podia decir nada de lo enojada que estaba mientras apretaba mas a Kazuma con sus piernas el cual hacia un esfuerzo grande por liberarse .

-Suna-san sueltalo – dijo Shizuka intentando acercarse pero no podia , Minato tenia los ojos abiertos por todo lo que estaba pasando mientras que Sora se desternillaba de la risa .

-Dejalos Shizuka , nos pierdas el tiempo – dijo Sora agarrando unas tazas que habian en una canasta y despues un telmo el cual abrio dejando salir un rico olor .

-Es verdad Shizu-chan , dejalos dudo que Suna lo asesine en verdad - dijo Minato tranquilamente mientras agarraba el vaso lleno de liquido que Sora le ofrecia . Shizuka parecio dudar al principio pero decidio sentarse al lado de Minato sin quitar su mirada de preocupacion al caso de estragulacion .

-Toma Shizuka-san – dijo Sora entregandole un vaso que ella agarro delicadamente – Me alegro que hayan traido te – decia Sora oliendo el contenido del vaso – Huele bien … te de menta – añadio sonriente .

-Si ... Temari-san me dijo que era su favorito – dijo Shizuka bajando la mirada timidamente .

-Ya veo ... Arigato – dijo Sora con una sonrisa esplendida , escucharon un quejido y vieron que Suna todavia seguia en la faena de estragulamiento .

Kazuma sentia que se asfixiaba pero no por estrangulamiento de Suna sino porque sentia la suave piel de ella en contra la de el y tambien porque podia respirar su aroma natural a flores silvestres . Nego mentalmente '' _Por dios ahora me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido '' _penso el el forcejeo , para trata de librarse del agarre toco el muslo de ella , era una suerte que tuviera shorts cortos . Suna abrio los ojos al sentir las manos del Nara en ella y lo que la hizo enfurecer .

-ERES ... UN ... MALDITO ... PERVERTIDO – dijo Suna lentamente con furia , todos vieron como un aura oscura asesina la empezaba a rodear y de un movimiento apreto mas el agarre . Kazuma la miro por unos segundos y vio a la antigua Suna , puede que sonara masoquista pero estaba feliz de verla de nuevo ; penso mientras sonreia .

Sora , Minato y Shizuka dejaron sus tazas a medio camino cuando escucharon a Suna llamando pervertido a Kazuma . Pudieron notar la sonrisa de Kazuma en las piernas de la chica .

-¿ Crees que ellos ... - empezo a decir Minato pero no pudo terminar ya que Sor lo interrumpio .

-Si .... solo que son muy tontos los dos – dijo Sora , los tres al mismo tiempo se llevaron la taza a los labios y bebieron .

-¿ Seguro que no lo asesinara ? - pregunto Shizuka timidamente , Sora dejo su taza para mirarla .

-Que va ... esto no durara mas de dos minutos desde ahora – respondio el con una sonrisa , Minato y Shizuka lo miraron sin entender , de repente escucharon un ruido detras de ellos , el trio voltearon sus cabezas rapidamente , frente a la puerta corrediza estaba el Uchiha con los puños apretados y la cara desencajada , frente a sus pies estaba un libro parecido a un album de fotos . Kazuma al notar el silencio hizo que su vista recorriera el lugar , sintio petrificarse pero al ver que el rojo caracteristico de la tecnica de su sensei aparecia ; Kazuma Nara creyo que era el dia de su muerte . Sasuke estaba cansado de buscar y cuando iba a la sala a buscar a su hijo escucho voces en el cuarto donde estaba Suna , no se fijo en los acompañantes , su vista se dirigio hacia su hija que estaba estragulando con sus piernas a Kazuma y este tocaba su muslo , no supo porque pero una enorme ira lo invadio y primero que penso era que queria torturar vivo al joven Nara . El trio pudo ver como Kazuma se soltaba rapidamente de Suna y se largaba a correr seguido del Uchiha y a los pocos minutos los perdieron de vista .

-Pobre Kazuma – dijieron a la misma vez el trio para llevar las tazas a sus labios mientras que Suna volteaba su rostro como si estuviera ofendida .

* * *

Ya era el atardecer y Suna se habia levantado sin permiso y a escondidas de Sora que estaba en la cocina , se acerco al espejo que estaba en la habitacion que era de cuerpo completo . Se miro fijamente y por primera vez dudo del reflejo de ella , una leve duda de inconformidad aparecio en ella . De verdad que ese reflejo era ella , a lo mejor si cambiaba su persoanlidad o algo de su fisico podia ser mas femenina , mas bonita ; nego la cabeza mientras que suavemente alzaba un brazo para tocar su imagen .

-Tanto te preocupo las palabras de Kazuma – dijo una voz , Suna no tenia que voltearse para saber que su hermano .

-Crees .... que si me dejo crecer el pelo , visto mas feme ... - empezo a decir Suna pero fue detenida por Sora que puso una mano en la cabeza de ella , esta se volteo y vio la sonrisa comprensiva de su hermano .

-No hay nada que cambiar Suna ... - empezo a decir Sora y se bajo un poco para estar al mismo nivel de su rostro - ... porque ya eres hermosa – completo el , una leve sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Suna – Eres mi hermana hermosa y no te cambiaria nada aunque seas una enojona y que no tengas el sentido de femenidad ... Itai – dijo el mientras saltaba agarrandose el pie ya que Suna lo piso fuertemente .

-Baka – dijo Suna molesta pero con una sonrisa mientras se dirigia hacia la entrada , su hermano la miro con una sonrisa .

-Si fue un cumplido – replico sonriente pero luego se puso serio – Sabes que pasara si lo que te ocurrio llega a los oidos de oto-san – añadio mientras se acercaba a ella .

-No tiene porque enterarse si no dices nada – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño , Sora la miro incredulo .

-No es que no diga nada Suna , las noticias vuelan ... nuestro padre tiene amigos aqui y uno de ellos es el Hokage , no dudo que ya lo sepa ... sabes lo que me va a decir el por no protegerte , por no cuidar bien de ti – dijo Sora exaltado mientras seguia a su hermana por el pasillo – Maldicion escucha – dijo deteniendola del hombro , Suna se volteo y lo miro pero ya no tenia el ceño fruncido .

-Te dije que no tienes que preocuparte – dijo Suna mirandolo fijamente .

-¿ De verdad ? , entonces ¿ porque le pedistes a Shizuka antes de irse para que te ayudara con tus manos ? ; No aceleres los procesos Suna , deja que tus heridas curen sola – dijo Sora , Suna fruncio el ceño de nuevo al escuchar que su hermano estaba escuchando a escondidas .

-Escuchastes a escondidas ... NO TE INCUMBE NADA – dijo en voz alta – No tienes que preocuparte de nada y tampoco oto-san tiene que enterarse , absolutamente de nada – dijo mas tranquila , su hermano cruzo los brazos y mostraba un gesto entre inconforme y enojado .

-Asi que no tengo que enterarme – dijo una voz seria y fria detras de ellos , los gemelos sintieron petrificarse en donde estaban , sudaron frio mientras nerviosamente giraron sus cuerpos , tragaron fuertemente al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes aguamarinas que tanto respetaban . Frente a ellos estaba el Kazekage de Suna con expresion serena e inmutable .

-Oto-san – dijieron a la misma vez los gemelos mientras veian a su padre tan serio como de costumbre , Sora penso que el hokage no perdio el tiempo en avisar a su padre .

-¿ Que diablos haces en mi casa ? - dijo otra voz , Sora y Suna vieron como Sasuke Uchiha se acercaba a ellos , Gaara no volteo su cuerpo sino su rostro para mirar al Uchiha mirandolo con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos reflejaban odio . Siguio con la mirada al pelinegro hasta verlo tomar lugar frente a sus hijos para mirar fijamente al pelirojo – No volvere a preguntar – añadio Sasuke friamente .

-Vine por otras circunstacias pero parece que tendre que atender otras ... Uchiha tenemos una conversacion pendiente y sabes muy bien de que hablo – dijo Gaara serio , Sasuke apreto los puños , mientras que los gemelos Uchiha miraban sin entender de que hablaban . ¿ De que tenian que hablar ? - pensaron a la misma vez . Ojos negros chocaron con los aguamarinas , Sasuke penso que al fin las cosas se iban aclarar , iba a saber porque Hinata se fue y solo el Kazekage de la Arena el hombre que ahora mas detestaba en el mundo era el unico que podria ... bueno eso creia el . ¿ De verdad que las cosas podrian solucionarse ? ¿ Los secretos saldrian ahora ? ... O tal vez es muy temprano para saber esas cosas . Nadie sabe .

**GOMENASAI , GOMENASAI , GOMENASAI **

**Perdonenme por darle este capitulo algo tranquilo , es que estado ocupada y tampoco la inspiracion no me salido mucho ; estoy como dijo Dark Amy-chan en un fic de ella , ¿ Ustedes saben los que tener las ideas del fic pero cero inspiracion para escribirlas ? Bueno a mi me pasa lo mismo . Quiero dedicar este capitulo a YukihiraQ ( no me robaras a mi Sora ) , Arritta-Chan ( te deje una pequeña pelea ), SaBaKu-No-MenNy ( pal proximo tendras mucho Gaara xD ) , Rieko-sama ( extraño las letras grandes en tus reviews ) y otras personas mas .**

**Seiyus de los personajes : **

**Naruto y Compañia : Los mismos que amamos y odiamos a la misma vez **

**Sora Sabaku no ( Uchiha ) : _Jun Fukuyama_**

**Suna Sabaku no ( Uchiha ) : _Satsuki Yukino _**

**Minato Uzumaki : _Daisuke Ono _**

**Kazuma Nara :_ Takahiro Sakurai _**

**Shizuka :_Rie Tanaka_**

**Shikako Nara : _Akane Watanabe _**

**Rie Sabaku no : _Kikuko Inoue_**

**Asuma Sarutobi : _Mamoru Miyano _**

**Bueno si creen que son otras voces pues me dicen .**

**Perdon me excedi en palabras y tambien me trade en actualizar . En algunas partes del fic me inspire en algunas canciones de Barlow Girl : Thoughts of You , Mirror , Never Alone . **

**Se que estoy loca xD . **

**Bueno hasta la proxima . Sayo .**


	10. Aviso Importante

**Hola ! Perdonen a esta loca chica por no seguir escribiendo la historia , es que he estado muy ocupada ! De verdad que lo siento mucho pero les aseguro que subire el siguiente capitulo para los proximos dias ya que estoy terminandolo . Lo siento mucho , me siento tan avergonzada por no seguir . Bueno espero que mis seguidores no se hayan cansado ade esperar ya que para los siguientes capitulos habra mas sorpresas . **

**Hasta luego **

**Kaze**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola ! Muahahahaha Regrese ! Perdonen a esta loca autora por no poder actualizar rapido , es que he estado muy ocupada con un monton de cosas y no tengo tiempo para nada , de verdad . Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo , no es la gran cosa pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo haciendolo , puede ser tranquilo el capi y perdonenme si algun personaje sale Oc o algo por el estilo . **

**Criticas , Piedras , Tomatazos o cualquier metodo de tortura o asesinato por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con mucho gusto .**

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y no a mi ( Creo que me he perdido medio anime de Naruto Shippuden … no lo he visto desde el relleno del Sanbi O.o ) **

**Revelando Algunos Secretos ... **

Sora y Suna miraban de un lado a otro el debate de miradas que tenian que los dos hombres que estaban frente a ellos . Ojos negros llenos de odio miraban a unos serenos aguamarina . Cuando los gemelos habian decidido hablar , Gaara se adelanto en hacerlo .

-Me gustaria que antes de hablar contigo , lo pudiera hacer con mis hijos – dijo Gaara serenamente , el Uchiha fruncio el entrecejo ante la mencion de la palabra hijos .

-Ellos no son tu hijos – fue lo unico que salio de la boca del Uchiha mayor , los gemelos se movieron incomodos de sus lugares mientras que Gaara no le molesto en lo mas minimo lo que habia dicho el Uchiha .

-Lo se Uchiha , pero ellos me consideran a mi como padre antes que a ti – aunque el gesto de Gaara parecia tranquilo , sus palabras parecieron el ataque mas mortal que hubiera recibido Sasuke Uchiha y es que el Kazekage de la Arena tenia razon porque aunque ellos tuvieran su apellido no significaba que lo consideraran padre pero antes de que pudiera pensar o decir algo alguien se adelanto .

-Por favor Uchiha-san permitanos hablar con nuestro padre – dijo Sora con solemnidad lo que hizo que Sasuke lo mirara a los ojos y vio que estos identicos a los de el lo miraban con decision una parecida a la de Hinata asi que suspirando y de mala gana asintio no sin antes mirar a Gaara .

-Despues que termines … me diras todo – dijo Sasuke y una sonrisa imperceptible aparecio en los labios de Gaara ya que sabia que eso era una clara amenaza disfrazada , algo tipico de el .

-Por supuesto – dijo Gaara serio para entonces ver como Sasuke se retiraba del pasillo no sin antes mirar a sus hijos que habian esquivado su mirada especialmente Suna que habia estado callada y con la mirada en el suelo .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Habian pasado unos minutos desde que Sasuke los habia dejado solos pero los gemelos seguian callados y en el mismo lugar ante la penetrante y fria mirada del Kazekage de la Arena .

-Bueno se quedaran aqui o buscaran un lugar en toda esta extensa mansion para que podamos hablar como padre e hijos – dijo Gaara con seriedad marcada haciendo que los chicos respingaran por su voz , Sora asintio mientras que Suna seguia muda y con la mirada baja .

-Vamos donde Suna esta instalada desde el accidente – dijo Sora en tono respetuoso y bajo , Gaara asintio y Sora se dirigio a la habitacion que no estaba muy lejos seguido de su hermana que parecia rehuir a su padre ; Gaara los siguio silenciosamente . Cuando Sora estaba a punto de entrar a la habitacion se topo con un cuaderno grueso de color negro que habia en el suelo , le extraño ver algo asi en el suelo asi que rapidamente lo recogio del suelo antes de que su hermana y padre entraran , para entonces situarse a un lado para dejarlos entrar .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kazuma respiraba entrecortadamente ya que hacia apenas una hora atras que el ultimo Uchiha habia cesado de darle caza por toda Konoha pero habia valido la pena ya que le habia devuelto a Suna su antigua actitud . El joven Nara se encontraba pegado una pared tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando de pronto escucho una voz llamandolo y volteandose con lentitud su rostro pudo ver el sereno de Minato .

-Al fin te encuentro … por un momento crei que habias muerto – dijo Minato con una sonrisa mientras le extendia una botella de agua la cual Kazuma miro con ansias .

-Si yo tambien lo pense – respondio Kazuma mientras agarraba la botella y tomaba su contenido como si su vida dependiera de ello para empezar a caminar por la calle principal .

-¿ Iras a tu casa ? - pregunto Minato , Kazuma asintio con su cabeza – Ya veo , bueno aqui me quedo , nos vemos despues – añadio mientras se dirigia a la torre del Hokage , mientras que Kazuma seguia su camino el cual le parecio muy pesado .

A los pocos minutos llego su hogar y con aburrimiento se quito sus zapatos ninjas y se dirigio hacia la sala , pero al entrar se quedo como estatua en la entrada con el rostro lleno de confusion . Frente a el estaba el mas grande experto marionetista y por supuesto el mas pervertido de toda Suna , pero quitando eso Kazuma se preguntaba internamente sobre que diablos hacia su tio Kankurou en la sala de su hogar cuando no llevaba mas de una semana desde que se habia ido .

-Kankurou ... oji-san – dijo lentamente Kazuma desde su lugar , el aludido que estaba sentado con su hermana y cuñado , miraron a Kazuma .

-Yo Kazuma ! - saludo alegremente Kankurou – Me imagino que te preguntaras sobre que diablos hago aqui – añadio al ver el semblante de su sobrino .

-Precisamente , pero lo que mas me llama la atencion porque no pudistes hacerlo por ti mismo – dijo Kazuma mirandolo fijamente , no se habia percatado de ese detalle en su tio .

-Me asombra de que pudieras detectarlo rapidamente ... antes no podias – dijo Kankurou alegremente mientras su sobrino lo miraba con ojos de raya y punto .

-Cambiando ese tema ... ¿ que haces aqui ? - pregunto Kazuma sin rodeos

-Kazuma – dijo Temari en tono reprendor levantandose del asiento para dirigirse a la cocina dejando solo a los dos Nara con el hombre del desierto .

-Al fin al cabo , Gaara se entero de lo que paso en la primera mision de sus hijos y decidio dar uno de sus discurso de padre – dijo Kankurou con monotomia como si el asunto fuera aburrido .

-¿ No crees que tendra problemas con Sasuke ? - dijo Shikamaru mirandolo al igual que su hijo , el marionetista resoplo al ver dos miradas serias puestas en el .

-Gaara esta lo bastante grande para saber defenderse solo , aunque creo que esta vez recurrira a la diplomacia y no a los golpes que parece que es el estilo del Uchiha desde que se entero de que era padre – respondio muy seguro Kankurou .

-Eso espero , me preocupan ellos – dijo Shikamaru perdido en sus pensamientos como si Kazuma no estuviera , este le extraño el tono que empleo su padre .

-¿ Lo dices por lo que paso hace años ? - dijo Kankurou en el mismo tono , como si estuvieran diciendo un secreto , el ojiverde los miraba confundido y extrañado .

-¿ Que paso hace años ? - pregunto Kazuma , los mayores dieron un respingo y lo miraron percantandose que Kazuma estaba con ellos . Shikamaru formulaba algo que decirle , mientras que Kankurou solo balbuceaba incoherencias , asi que Kazuma intento preguntar de nuevo .

-Kazuma , querido ayudame en la cocina – dijo la voz fuerte y autoritaria de Temari detras de el , este se volteo y asintio mientras se retiraba no sin antes mirar a su padre y tio desconfiado . Shikamaru y Kankurou vieron como Temari los miraba con una mirada complice y llena de reproche para entonces desaparecer por el pasillo .

-Estuvo cerca – dijo Kankurou respirando aliviado , Shikamaru asintio dandole la razon – No es bueno que se enteren de secretos de clanes , especialmente uno de los mas importantes – dijo Kankurou .

-Si , mas si estos involucran al lider Hyuuga – dijo Shikamaru apartando la mirada para posar su vista a una ventana abierta .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sora miraba el suelo al igual que su hermana ya que no podian aguantar la dura y penetrante mirada de su padre . No tenia que adivinar o mirarlo para saber que estaba molesto a pesar de que su rostro no mostrara expresion alguna . Sora dirigio su vista al cuaderno que estaba a su lado en el suelo y miro sus manos pero en ningun momento se atrevio a levantar su rostro , no tenia que hacerlo si ya sabia las palabras que oiria de su padre y de repente noto un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su hermana , tenia que estar aterrada a pesar de tener un caracter fuerte .

-Saben , no vine desde mi aldea solo para ver como se quedan callados – escucharon la voz grave de Gaara . Sora trago fuerte y Suna solo hizo el intento de retirar las manos vendadas de la vista de su padre – Suna no las escondas porque se lo que ocurrio – añadio el kazekage y eso hizo que sus dos hijos levantaran finalmente la cabeza , algo que se arrepintieron los pocos segundos de haberlo hecho porque el hombre que llamaban padre los miraba con su peor mirada severa , cosa que los hizo encoger de sus lugares .

-Oto ... - empezo a decir Sora pero fue silenciado con la sola mirada que el Kazekage le dio .

-Sora ... ¿ que fue todo lo que te he enseñado en todo este tiempo ? , ¿ cual fue la primera cosa que te enseñe desde que tienes memoria ? - cada palabra que decia Gaara sonaban con dureza a los oidos del gemelo mayor que apreto las manos de impotencia .

-Que ... debo cuidar y proteger a mi hermana ... - empezo a recitar Sora pero fue interrumpido por Gaara .

-¿ Y porque ? - pregunto Gaara como si ya supiera el dialogo de memoria de tanto que lo habia recitado cuando ellos eran niños . Sora miro emiferamente a su hermana que tenia el rostro bajo para entonces mirar a su padre .

-Porque es lo unico que me queda de okasan – concluyo Sora mirando fijamente a Gaara . Este bastante complacido con la respuesta y fijo su mirada en su hija que dio un respingo al notarla .

-¿ Y que te he estado repitiendo yo a ti Suna ? - pregunto duramente Gaara a su hija . La chica no levanto su vista al cabo de unos segundos .

-Que debo ... de dejar de ser tan impulsiva y saber cuidarme para no preocupar a mi hermano – dijo ella con lentitud sin mirar a Gaara mientras que Sora fijo su vista a hacia otro lado sabiendo lo que iba decir su padre .

-¿! Entonces porque demonios no las aplican ! – dijo Gaara en voz alta y los jovenes se encogieron de miedo . Era la segunda vez que veian a su padre muy enojado y la primera vez ya ni querian recordarla . Sasuke que estaba en la sala fruncio el ceño al escuchar el tono eleveado de la voz del Kazekage . - Debes enteder algo Suna ... somos shinobis y cualquier shinobi sin excepecion alguna pierde alguien en una mision – añadio bajando un poco el tono de voz . - Se que es frustante pero yo no me lanzo y destruyo un bosque para despejar mi dolor . Si esa es una forma de rendir tributo o venganza sera mejor que te las guardes – dijo duramente .

-¿ Que querias que hiciera ? Ese niño era mi responsabilidad y lo deje morir – respondio Suna llena de frustracion e ira . Sora se limitaba a callar manteniendo su vista en otro sitio mientras pensaba que el niño era responsabilidad de todos .

-Vive – esa fue la respuesta que salio de los labios del pelirrojo e hizo que los jovenes rapido posaran su vista en el .- De que sirve rendirle tributo a alguien si tu tambien mueres . Vive y entonces el tambien vivira y lo hara en ti . Hay personas que viven mucho tiempo contigo y se van y no las recuerdas pero hay otras que solo estan de paso pero te dejan una marca de por vida ; si es asi entonces recuerdalos como lo que fueron ... algo importante – esas palabras sonaron sabias en los oidos de Sora . Pero parece que tambien lo fueron para Suna ya que al cabo de unos minutos de silencio empezo a bajar su cuerpo para hacer una reverencia de respeto .

-Gomenasai Otosan – dijo Suna con su cabeza en el suelo mientras que Sora se habia levantado e intentaba levantarla ya que se estaba lastimando las manos provocando que los vendajes empezaran a mancharse de sangre .

-No tienes que disculparte – dijo Gaara en tono mas comprensivo mientras ponia una mano en la cabeza de su hija . - Vamos haz caso a tu hermano o te lastimaras mas – añadio revolcandole el pelo , esa faceta de padre nadie la veia a menos que fuera su familia . Suna asintio pero hizo un gesto de dolor que pudo disimiular un poco pero que el Kazekage noto . Este le dio una mirada a su hijo mayor la cual entendio rapido .

-Vamos Suna a cambiarte los vendajes – dijo Sora ayudandola a levantarse mientras que esta hacia un mohin .

-¿! Tu cambiarme ! Apenas pudiste pasar el entrenamiento medico , sabra Kami si me vendas completa – protestaba y criticaba Suna mientras que a su hermano le salia una gota . Gaara negaba resignado por el comportamiento de sus gemelos .

-Ya callate y muevete ... no me tientes en convertirte en un envoltorio de vendas – dijo Sora con una sonrisa burlona lo que provoco que a Suna le saliera una vena y le diera un pisoton mientras salia de la habitacion molesta .

-Sora – llamo Gaara ; el aludido se sobaba el pie para mirar rapidamente a su padre – Llama a Uchiha ... tenemos cosas que hablar – añadio serio haciendo que su hijo adoptara la misma postura , el pelirrojo escucho un solomne ´´hai´´ para escuchar como salia de la habitacion dejandolo solo .

Sasuke miraba inexpresivo la pared de la sala y aunque no lo demostrara ... si estaba impaciente . Que estaria haciendo el ex-loco psicopata asesino de personas (bueno eso fue hace años ) con sus hijos . De que tanto hablarian . El que hubiera visto a Sasuke Uchiha pensaria que este podria hacer un hueco en la pared por la fuerza de la mirada que estaba imponiendo en esta . Un ruido hizo que saliera de su aburrido trance y mirara en direccion a este . Vio como su hija pasaba como un rayo diciendo un monton de cosas que no pudo entender lo que provoco que alzara una ceja y como su hermano la seguia sonriente para entonces detenerse en la entrada de la sala y mirarlo .

-Uchiha – dijo Sora serio – Mi padre quiere hablar con usted ... lo esta esperando en la misma habitacion donde estaba Suna – y sin decir nada mas se fue en busca de su impetuosa hermana .

Asi que mas tiempo se levanto y fue hacia alla . No le llevo ni segundos para llegar y encontrarse al Kazekage de la Arena y padre adoptivo de sus hijos mirando hacia el jardin desde su sitio .

-¿ Te quedaras ahi viendome Uchiha ? - dijo Gaara sin mirarlo y el ex vengador noto cierta burla en sus palabras asi que con molestia camino por la estancia y se sento delante del que consideraba una molestia .

-Vas a empezar a contarme lo quiero saber o tengo que esperar que hagas un epitafio o algo parecido – dijo Sasuke mientras veia que Gaara alejaba su vista del jardin para mirarlo fijamente .

-Claro que te contare ; por eso he venido para que tengas las cosas claras y veas a lo que te enfrentas – respondio Gaara con simpleza . Noto como Sasuke sacaba un kunai de su ropa y sonrio levemente – Creo que tambien te distes cuenta ... me permites los honores – añadio y vio como el ultimo Uchiha asentia y le lanzaba el kunai el cual agarro y lanzo hacia la puerta corrediza que estaba cerrada .

Suna habia convencido a su hermano antes de que le cambiara los vendajes de oir la conversacion de su padre con el Uchiha . Cuando se habian acercado lo suficiente y silenciosamente trataron de escuchar algo . De repente de la nada un kunai paso con mucha rapidez frente a su ojos haciendo que tragaran fuertemente .

-Ustedes dos muevanse de ahi a menos que quieran estar castigados y Sora por el amor de Kami cambiale los vendajes a tu hermana ... no importa si la vendas completa – escucharon la voz seria de su padre desde el otro lado y salieron con mucha rapidez del lugar antes de que terminaran sepultados bajo una capa de arena .

Cuando los dos no encontraron ninguna presencia detras de la puerta decidieron que ya era tiempo de saber las cosas . Sasuke estaba con los brazos cruzados y por lo que decidio hacer la primera pregunta .

-Solo tengo una pregunta ... ¿ Quiero saber porque Hinata se fue ? - esa pregunta salio de sus labios con un sabor amargo . Se la estaba haciendo desde hace 17 años y pronto tendria una respuesta .

-Es muy simple esa pregunta – dijo Gaara por lo que a Sasuke le empezo a salir una vena – Segun Hinata me conto ... tu la traicionastes – esas palabras que Gaara pronucio retumbaron en los oidos de renegado Uchiha . ¿¡ Como diablos que la traiciono ! ¿¡ El traidor ! Bueno ya lo habia sido antes pero acaso Hinata estaba loca pero si ella era la unica mujer que el nunca le haria nada ; bueno ademas de su difunta madre . Como iba a traicionar a la mujer que lo acepto como era .

-¿ Que diablos estas diciendo ? Yo nunca traicione a Hinata – respondio Sasuke muy serio y convincente de sus palabras . Que lo partiera Kami con su chidori y lo rostizara completo si era verdad lo que el hombre de la arena decia . Gaara busco mentira en sus ojos negros pero no encontro ninguna . No entendia nada .

-¿ Entonces me podrias explicar porque ella me dijo eso ? Ella dijo que la traicionaste el mismo que llegaste de una mision de la cual tardastes meses o estas diciendo que Hinata me mintio – dijo Gaara duramente . Sasuke arrugo el ceño pero no de molestia sino que trataba de buscar una respuesta logica y retroceder el tiempo ; pero como rayos iba a recordar algo que paso hace años . Ni siquiera Tsunade podria .

-Ya te dije que no la traicione – dijo Sasuke hastiado de esa palabra – Recuerdo el dia en que llegue ; estaba cansado y solo queria llegar a casa y ver a Hinata – añadia mientras recordaba sucesos y de pronto una imagen aparecio muy clara en su mente .

_Flashback _

_Un joven Sasuke caminaba sileciosamente por las calles de Konoha ; ya era el atardecer por lo que algunas tiendas estaban cerradas y habia pocas personas en las calles . Hacia meses que tuvo una mision y ya estaba de vuelta . Lo unico que Sasuke Uchiha queria ver , era a su hermosa e inocente esposa . Con el pensamiento de eso llego a los terrenos de su Clan . Pero no llevaba ni dos pasos cuando escucho una fuerte voz que hizo que suspirara molesto . _

_-¿ Que quieres ? - pregunto Sasuke mirando con el ceño fruncido a su suegro al cual no le importo en lo mas minimo . _

_-Vengo hablar civilizadamente contigo Uchiha – respondio Hiashi pero escucho un ruido despectivo de parte del pelinegro . -Vengo a ofrecerte de nuevo el trato que te propuse hace unos meses – añadio seriamente lo que hizo que Sasuke suspirara hastiado . _

_-Ya sabes mi respuesta y no me gusta repetirlas pero parece que la edad te esta afectando asi que lo hare ... es un NO – dijo Sasuke con seria determinacion . Vio como el Hyuuga le camabiaba el semblante sereno a uno furioso . _

_-No volvere ofrecer el trato asi que aceptalo ... abandona a Hinata asi podremos deshacernos de ti como lo hicimos con el engendro que esperaba ... - pero el lider Hyuuga no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue agarrado fuertemente de la camisa por Sasuke el cual parecia destilar ira . _

_-Que sea la ultima vez que pronucies ese tema delante de mi , no acabe contigo porque Naruto me lo pidio pero si fuera por mi ya estarias viendo a tus antepasados – escupio literalmente cada palabra el pelinegro mientras que el hombre hizo un movimiento y se solto fuertemente de su agarre . _

_-Como sea – respondio sin importancia Hiashi – Aceptaras ? - añadio de nuevo y por alguna razon Sasuke vio que una sonrisa aparecia en sus labios . _

_-Que pasara con Hinata si acepto – dijo Sasuke con ciertas dudas para entonces escuchar un ruido detras de el lo que hizo que se volteara pero no vio a nadie asi que volviendo hacia el -Aunque ya te dije que no ... largate de mis dominios Hyuuga – zanjo Sasuke para entonces empezar a caminar y dejar rezagado al hombre mayor , pudo escuchar unas palabras pero prefirio no hacerles caso ._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Maldito Viejo – dijo en voz baja Sasuke despues de recordar las ultimas palabras que habia escuchado del anciano : ´´ _Ya esta hecho ´´ _. Ahora entendia el significado de estas , con que el vejete fue el culpable de que su esposa se fuera , juró que para cuando lo encontrara de nuevo ... acabaria con el . Miro a Gaara el cual lo miraba esperando una respuesta - Como dije ... yo no soy un traidor , no desde que volvi a Konoha y la culpa la tiene el maldito ex suegro mio . Tuve una conversacion nada linda con el antes de llegar a casa . Fue esa mismo dia que me di cuenta que Hinata se habia ido – dijo convincente . Pobre de Hinata penso Gaara ya que no se quedo para aclarar las cosas , aunque tambien estaba otro problema .

-¿ Y que era lo que queria el padre de Hinata ? - pregunto Gaara con curiosidad aunque no lo demostraba , escucho al Uchiha suspirar cansado .

-Queria que abandonara a Hinata para asi librarse de mi como lo habia hecho con el – esas palabras provocaron que Gaara abriera un poco los ojos ante la salida de un antiguo tema que nadie hablaba .

-Todavia no olvidas ni perdonas – dijo Gaara en un susurro algo incomodo por el tema . Noto como Sasuke crispaba los puños para contenerse .

-¿ Olvidar ? ¿ Perdonar ? Esas dos palabras no existen en mi diccionario cuando se trata de Hiashi Hyuuga – respondio Sasuke con odio y rencor – No olvidare nunca que por culpa de ese desgraciado , Hinata haya perdido nuestro primer hijo – añadio con cierto dolor – No me digas que no lo recuerdas porque estuvistes ahi conmigo y con Naruto – dijo con cierto reclamo .

-No lo he olvidado Uchiha – fue la simple respuesta de Gaara – Sabes muy bien que no eras el unico que sufrio por eso ... no eras el unico que la amaba – añadio con seriedad mirando esos pozos negros .

-Ella me escogio a mi – dijo Sasuke cruzando los brazos lo que hizo que una imperceptible sonrisa apareciera en los labios del Kazakage ya que esas palabras parecian de un niño pequeño .

-Lo se – sencillas palabras salieron de los labios del pelirrojo mientras que miraba con cierta melancolia el jardin de afuera – Itachi ya habria tenido sus 19 años a estas alturas – dijo Gaara mencionando el nombre del primogenito de Sasuke e Hinata . Nadie mencionaba su nombre ya que estaba totalmente prohibido para asi no remover cosas del pasado .

-Si – respondio secamente Sasuke - ¿ Me los quitaras ? - pregunto Sasuke sin mirarlo pero Gaara sabia que hablaba de los gemelos .

-No son objectos y en realidad es desicion de ellos – dijo Gaara para entonces quedar en silencio perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos . Lo que ninguno de los dos sabian es que habia alguien escuchando y estaba totalmente atonito por lo que habia escuchado . Sus ojos negros parecian salir de sus cuencas y sus manos temblaban ante el menor movimiento . Sora salio rapidamente de ahi sin que notaran su presencia . Habia ido a buscar unas medicinas en el cuarto de su hermana para cuando escucho la exaltada voz del Uchiha mencionando a su madre asi que la curiosidad pudo mas y escondiendo su chakra se detuvo a escuchar . Cada palabra que escuchaba parecia quedarse grabada en la mente del gemelo mayor y se sorprendio mas al saber que su madre habia perdido a un hijo y todo por culpa de su abuelo . No queria admitirlo pero ahora ya sentia que el supuesto odio hacia el Uchiha era insignificante al que estaba sintiendo por el progenitor de su madre y no queria saber como reaccionaria Suna si se enteraba ... a lo mejor encontrarian una pila de huesos triturados en los territorios Hyuuga .

-¿ Y las medicinas que te pedi ? - pregunto una voz que hizo que saliera de su letargo y vio como su hermana lo miraba fijamente . ´´ _Maldicion´´_ penso Sora ya que se les habia olvidado traerlas .

-¿ Ocurre algo Sora ? - pregunto de nuevo Suna al ver que su hermano estaba algo ofuscado e ido .

-Iie – respondio el pero decidio preguntar algo que lo incomodaba – Ne Suna ... ¿ que opinas del padre de okasan ? - pregunto con cautela , su hermana lo miro sin entender muy bien la pregunta .

-¿ De él ? No lo se ... creo que no me cae ni bien ni mal por el simple hecho que no lo conozco – repondio ella no muy segura de que fuera la respuesta - ¿ Porque preguntas ? - pregunto con curiosidad .

-Por nada pero te quiero pedir algo y espero que lo cumplas – dijo Sora muy serio – Mantente alejada de el – añadio con dureza , Suna ladeo la cabeza .

-Demo ... ¿ porque ? - pregunto rapidamente ante la actitud de su hermano . Sabia que escondia algo , asi era desde niño y dudaba mucho que pudiera sacarle informacion .

-Solo haz lo que te digo – respondio cortante y frio lo que provoco que Suna sufriera un escalofrio y asintiera mudamente – Ahora te traigo las medicinas – añadio mientra veia como ella decidia terminar de arreglar las vendas que el habia envolvido desastrosamente en las manos de ella . Sin decir mucho salio de nuevo fingiendo que iba a buscarlas de nuevo llevandose consigo el dichoso libro que al Uchiha se le habia caido anteriormente . Dirigiendose a la entrada del hogar se sento cerca del umbral y con parsimonia abrio el libro . Una leve sonrisa aparecio en los labios del joven al ver la primera foto del que era un album . En esta estaba Hinata cargando un ramo de distintas flores mientras sonreia alegremente . Sora se quedo embelesado por su sonrisa ya que nunca la habia visto asi . Siguio viendo las fotos las cuales eran de su madre con el Uchiha hasta que se detuvo en una . A pesar de que se veia vieja en ella se podia ver la alegria que transmitia las personas que estaban en ella pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion a Sora fue que era la primera y unica foto en la que su madre demostraba el vientre abultado . Eso queria decir que estaba embarazada de Itachi . De ... su hermano mayor . Su madre sonreia hermosamente mientras que el hombre joven de su lado se demostraba serio a pesar de que sus ojos lo desmentian . Los ojos negros que Sora veia ahora eran frios y casi sin vida mientras que los de la imagen tenia un brillo inigualable , se podia ver total devocion hacia a la mujer que estaba a su lado , se podia ver amor en ellos .

-_Entonces el no mentia – _penso Sora mientras cerraba el album y alzo su rostro para mirar al cielo que estaba hermoso ese dia y deciendo algo que sabia y quizas lo lamentaria .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El silencio todavia reinaba en la habitacion donde se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha y el Kazekage de la Arena . Despues de aclarar algunos puntos parecia que ninguno queria hablar pero alguien tenia que hacerlo asi que Sasuke completamente fastidiado dio el primer paso .

-Me sorprende que no hayas decidido venir por ti mismo – dijo Sasuke con cierta burla .

-Veo que te diste cuenta creo que solo ellos dos no pudieron – dijo Gaara – No pude venir ya que el Consejo de Anciano lo prohibio . No me molesta no venir solo se que no podre estar en sus cumpleaños – añadio con cierto pesar en su voz aunque no lo demostro .

-¿ Cumpleaños ? ¿ Cuando los mocosos cumplen años ? - pregunto Sasuke con cierta curiosidad .

-En 31 de octubre , dentro de un mes – respondio Gaara para entonces mirar sus manos . - No me queda tiempo ... esta tecnica que hice se esta disipando – añadio y Sasuke vio que las manos del Kazakage empezaban a desaparecer .

-¿ Que les digo a ellos ? - pregunto Sasuke rapidamente al ver que el Kazekage empezaba a desaparecer .

-Solo diles que me fui ... entenderan – fue la simple respuesta del Kazekage y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer dijo unas ultimas palabras – Preotegelos ... asi lo hubiera querido Hinata – y diciendo eso desaparecio en una nube de polvo y arena dejando a un Uchiha bufando molesto por el desorden que habia hecho . Mientras tanto en la casa de los Nara , Shikamaru tambien vio como su cuñado tambien desaparecia ante los ojos de el y Temari .

-Veo que ya termino de hablar con el – dijo Shikamaru con cierto aburrimiento en su rostro como era usual .

-Espero que todo se haya aclarado – dijo Temari y vio como su hijo pasaba por el pasillo y se detenia a mirarlos pero no dijo nada y siguio caminando – Pero creo que nosotros tenemos un pequeño problema aqui Shika – añadio mientras su esposo asentia .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras que el pais de la Arena , el Kazekage miraba sus manos al igual que su hermano . Este lo miro y lo reviso con la mirada como si le preocupara de que le fuera a faltar algo .

-Kankurou si el Uchiha hubiera querido matarme ya estubiera aqui en vez de perder el tiempo con una proyeccion mia – dijo Gaara con voz seria mientras que su hermano daba un respingo .

-Ha – dijo Kankurou no muy seguro de esa convicion - ¿ Pudiste hablar con el y con ellos ? - pregunto cauteloso

-Creo que ellos entendieron y pues el ... pudimos hablar de un problema pero él solo tendra que arreglar los que vienen – dijo Gaara mientras cerraba los ojos para meditar .

-Si los problemas incluyen a esos dos problemas vivientes creo que el Uchiha no la tendra facil ... creo que hasta me da lastima – dijo Kankurou sentandose en una silla cercana al escritorio .

-Lo mismo pienso – respondio Gaara sin abrir los ojos y pensaba en sus hijos .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Horas mas tarde ..._

Sasuke alzaba una ceja por el simple hecho de que su hijo fuera el primero en sentarse en la mesa del comedor sin prostestar . Desde que les habia dicho que el Kazekage se habia ido sin decir nada el humor de ellos habia empeorado pero no era por Sora mas bien era Suna que estaba como alma que se llevaba el mismisimo shinigami . A los pocos minutos se unio con ellos Suna sin decir una palabra ni mirar a su nuevo padre . Empezaron a comer y el silencio se hacia cada vez mas espeso parecia que nadie queria ni respirar por lo que Sora decidio romperlo diciendo algo que sabia que haria que Suna lo odiara por un tiempo .

-Uchiha – llamo Sora y escucho un ruido de parte de el dandole entender que lo escuchaba – He estado pensandolo y creo que ... le dare una oportunidad – concluyo Sora y sin decir nada mas empezo a comer de nuevo esperando que la bomba estallara . Todo era un mar de sorpresa , Sasuke Uchiha aunque no lo demostro mucho en sus ojos se podia ver sorpresa mientras que en Suna el que la viera diria que estaba viendo un autentico demonio .

-¡¿ Nani ? - grito Suna estrellando su plato en la mesa - ¡¿ Se puede saber que diablos te dio para que dijieras esa gran estupidez ! - pregunto toda desquiciada mientras que era ignorada por su hermano . Sin decir nada le arrebato el plato a su hermano que actuo como si nada .

-Mocosa ... te mas respeto por tu hermano y comportate – exigio Sasuke desde su sitio al ver la actitud de su hija .

-¡ A mi tu no me das ordenes , solo me las puede dar mi padre ! - le grito Suna pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que Sora la sento fuertemente y le movio la silla quedando frente a su cara por centimetros .

-¡ Ya basta ! - le dijo fuertemente Sora lo que hizo que Suna abriera los ojos – Aunque no lo quieras ... ese hombre es nuestro padre asi que afrontalo de una buena vez ! Yo ya tome mi desicion – dijo Sora soltandola y dandole la espalda . Sintio que su hermana se levantaba y con el rostro oculto por el cabello le dio la espalda para irse .

-Te odio – dijo ella lentamente y Sora cerro los ojos porque le dolieron esas palabras - ¡ Los odio ! - exclamo fuertemente para salir del lugar , a los pocos segundos escucharon la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse fuertemente . Sora cayo rendido en su silla como si estuviera herido frente a la mirada del hombre que era su padre .

-Me cuesta creer que unas simples palabras dolieran y lastimaran mas que un ataque sorpresa de un shinobi – dijo Sora en un susurro , Sasuke lo veia silencioso sin querer decir algo o mejor dicho no se atrevia hablar .

-Si la conoces muy bien y si eres la unica persona que la entiende pues entonces ella entendera – dijo Sasuke finalmente – ¿ Que te hizo cambiar de parecer ? - pregunto ante el cambio de su hijo .

-Algun dia lo sabra – dijo Sora para entonces levantarse y antes de irse lo miro de nuevo – Nos vemos despues Sasuke – y diciendo eso salio del lugar dejando a solo a Sasuke un poco impresionado de que lo llamara por su nombre . Este solo observo el frio lugar y suspiro .

-Esto sera dificil – se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba a la nada pensando en lo complicado que era ser padre de unos hijos que no te aprecian en lo mas minimo .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Un adolescente era empujado por una mujer joven hacia una habitacion . Este se soprendio de que su hermana mayor lo llevara a donde ella trabajaba ya que nunca decia nada sobre el tema . Miro a su hermana cuando vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello azulado acostada en una cama .

-Mizu onee-san ¿ Quien es ella ? - pregunto el mientras miraba a la mujer acostada y luego a su hermana , que camino hacia la cama donde se encontraba Hinata .

-Ella es Hinata y tu Zen ... me ayudaras a sacarla de aqui – respondio la joven en voz baja mientras que el joven la miraba sin entender muy bien la situcion – _La sacare de aqui aunque me cueste la vida Hinata-san –_ penso mientras tomaba una mano de la dormida Hinata .

Una desición puede cambiar todo ... ¿ podra cambiar un caprichoso destino ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Gomenasai ! hice este capitulo rapido ya que ando muy ocupada ! Trabajo y estudio ! Asi que disculpen a esta loca chica por darles este pequeño y pobre capitulo . Queria darle mas emocion y mas sentimiento pero mi imaginacion estaba medio pobre . Bueno espero que para el siguiente capitulo todo me salga bien . Gracias a todas esas personas que siguen y apoyan mi historia , se los agradezco de todo corazon . **

**Besos y hasta el proximo capitulo . **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola ! Perdonen de nuevo el atraso ; esta vez no tuve muchas asignaciones y el trabajo estuvo bien pero la imaginacion estaba un poco escasa y para completar estaba acompañada de la vagancia . No es muy buena combinacion para ser sincera . Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo , perdonen si algun personaje sale OC y los errores de ortografia . Intento mejorar . **

**Criticas , Piedras , Tomatazos o cualquier metodo de tortura y asesinato ; por favor en los reviews los cuales aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama y no a mi ( yo solo hago lo que quiero con ellos JOJOJO XD ) **

**El Preludio de una Confrontacion ... **

Suna observaba como Shizuka desenvolvia sus manos de las vendas que tenia . Habian pasado dos semanas desde su accidente y tambien de la agria discusion que habia tenido con su hermano con el cual no se habia dignado en hablar ya que lo consideraba un traidor . Cuando la ultima tela cayo al suelo ; la joven kunoichi de la arena vio el resultado de su inmadurez . A pesar de que la operacion habia sido un exito , en las delicadas manos de ella habian quedado cicatrices , no muy visibles pero que ella claramente podia ver . Dando un suspiro miro a una timida y apenada Shizuka .

-Arigato Shizuka – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa , la joven aludida dio se sorprendio un poco por el gesto de ella .

-Iie Suna-san – respondio ella – No fui de gran ayuda … solo que le cambiaba las vendas y le aplicaba chakra – respondio con cierto pesar .

-Es lo mismo ya que fuiste de gran ayuda … mejor que el idiota – refirio Suna dando entender de que hablaba de su hermano el cual llamaba ´´ idiota ´´ desde su pelea . Shizuka quizo replicar sobre el tema pero decidio que no era lo correcto .

-Todavia no se lleva bien con su hermano … - solto ella sin querer por lo que bajo la cabeza apenada , Suna suspiro sabia que decir que no queria saber era una completa mentira ya que siempre habian estado juntos pero hacia dos semanas que no le hablaba y se sentia mas sola que nunca.

-Ese idiota me traiciono y los traidores no merecen perdon alguno … - respondio Suna en tono cortante y lleno de rencor dandole entender a la kunoichi de la madera que el tema estaba prohibido asi que silenciosamente asintio mirando con tristeza a la pelinegra .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El último ninja cayo a los pies de Sora despues de una sangrienta pelea en una mision tipo B . Estaba en compañia de Minato , Kazuma y de su padre enviados a proteger a un ciudadano importante de una aldea vecina y ahora volvian a Konoha . Mientras limpiaba la katana de la sangre que tenia , su mirada se poso en los miembros del equipo que lo miraban .

-¿ Ocurre algo ? - pregunto él aunque ya sabia que era lo querian decirle y no se atrevian , bueno Minato y Kazuma no . Estos negaron la cabeza para entonces mirar al lider del grupo que parecia analizante mirando a su alrededor .

-Avancemos antes de que aparezcan mas – dijo Sasuke con su usual tono frio y sin mirarlos empezo a correr seguidos de los otros . Sora sonreia y hacia bromas aunque su padre sabia que no eran autenticas ; a pesar de que lo conocia poco sabia muy bien que la estaba pasando un poco mal despues que su hermana decidiera no dirigirle la palabra . Suspiro algo cansado ya que a veces la chica era estresante y se preguntaba como su hijo podia aguantar tanto si llegar asesinarla .

El resto fue silencio hasta que llegaron a las puertas de Konoha , despues de saludar a los guardias de esta cada uno fue por su lado . Sora no habia decia nada mientras caminaban y Sasuke sintio que en vez de avanzar en la relacion de padre e hijo parecia que retrocedia más .

-No lo hicistes mal en esta misión – dijo Sasuke algo contrariado ya que nunca le gustaba comenzar una conversacion algo que se dio cuenta Sora ya que alzo una ceja y sonrio internamente al ver los intentos de este .

-Me esta halagando Sasuke – dijo Sora medio burlón lo que hizo que Sasuke le saliera un tic – No podria decir lo mismo … creo que la edad lo esta afectando y eso quiere decir que yo sere el proximo lider del grupo mientras que usted se quedara en casa – añadio con una fingida superioridad pero un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke lo saco de su papel .

-Solo en tus sueños mocoso …. antes de que seas lider del grupo tendras que madurar y viendote creo que primero el clan Uchiha desaparece – replico Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida lo que hizo que Sora riera .

-Oi …. sin ofender – dijo Sora con fingido reproche para luego sonreir – Yo soy un chico maduro – añadio lo que hizo que Sasuke rodara los ojos y siguiera caminando adelantandose . El patriarca Uchiha al no sentir los pasos de su hijo se detuvo y se volteo para ver . Noto que el gemelo se habia detenido en una tienda de dangos y eso le extraño ya que el no le gustaba esa comida segun habia aprendido de él . A los pocos minutos vio como se acercaba con una sonrisa y una caja de dangos en manos .

-Dangos – dijo Sasuke sin enteder – No habias dicho que no te gustaban los dangos – añadio esperando una respuesta .

-No son para mi … son para Suna – respondio el borrando la sonrisa – Le gustan muchos y pense que le gustaria comer algunos – añadio mirando la caja , Sasuke entrecerro la mirada pensativo .

-Pues muevete – dijo Sasuke y vio que Sora lo miraba con una interrogante – Dudo que la oni le guste los dango frios – añadio con cierta burla lo que hizo que Sora empezara a caminar .

- Creo que si yo le digo ella asi terminaria estampado en una pared – dijo Sora riendose haciendo un gesto exagerado con sus manos ocupadas mientras que una sonrisa imperceptible aparecia en los labios del pelinegro mayor .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto en la Aldea de la Arena , el sol parecia estar en su maximo esplendor ya que estaba haciendo mas calor que de costumbre . Pero la habitacion en la que estaba Hinata parecia todo lo contrario , se sentia algo fria . La puerta se abrio y entraron rapidamente dos personas ; una joven y un adolescente parecia que habian pasado por dificultades . Zen miro a la mujer de la cama y y fruncio el ceño ante la loca idea de su hermana mayor de sacar a la mujer de aquel lugar .

-Creo que se dieron cuenta – dijo Mizu algo preocupada y con seriedad mientras reforzaba la puerta con chakra . El chico no decia nada solo se limitaba mirar las acciones de la joven .

-¡ Esto es una locura Mizu-onee-san ! - replico molesto el chico y la joven se acerco a el mientras le agarraba la mano fuertemente .

-Prometiste ayudarme y no puedes echarte para atras – dijo Mizu mirandolo fijamente y sin decir nada mas lo jalo hacia la cama de Hinata – Segun tengo entendido ella es Hinata Uchiha … la esposa del lider del Clan Uchiha de Konoha y es la madre verdadera de los hijos gemelos del Kazekage – añadio rapidamente y miraba a la puerta sabiendo que no le quedaba tiempo . Zen abrio los ojos ante la inesperada noticia quizo decir algo pero su hermana no lo dejo – Cuando tuvo a sus dos hijos quedo moribunda casi muerta hasta el punto que los ancianos la escondieron y hicieron que pareciera asi y uno de ellos le aplicaba una medicina especial que le impedia levantarse de un sueño parecido eterno … no se para que la quieren pero segun oi de uno de los decrepitos anciano del consejo … quieren hacer algo con ella y sus hijos por alguien que nunca han mencionado su nombre y por eso tengo que sacarla de aqui – añadio mientras soltaba a su hermano .

-¡¿ Estas loca ? No es nuestro prob... - empezo a decir Zen pero no pudo terminar ya que la mirada decidida de su hermana se lo impido y asi que molesto en su interior empezo a ayudarla a quitarle las inyecciones de la mujer . Un ruido en la puerta los puso alertas . Eran shinobis del consejo tratando de entrar . Zen saco un kunai dispuesto a defenderse - ¿ Que hacemos ? - pregunto mirando a Mizu y vio que ella empezaba hacer unos sellos con sus manos - ¡¿ Que haces ¡? - pregunto al no reconocer el jutsu .

-Tiene demasiada medicina en su sistema y la unica forma de despertarla es aplicando mucha cantidad de chakra especifica … casi toda ; es una suerte que sea parecida a la mia – dijo ella y su hermano entendio que era un jutsu prohibido , viendo la decision de su hermana decidio apoyarla ya que conocia el resultado de ese jutsu .

-Pues date prisa … la puerta no aguantara mucho – dijo mietras sacaba un sello explosivo por precaucion . Mizu hizo el ultimo movimiento de sello y en un movimiento rapido coloco las manos de ella en el pecho de Hinata y una desbordante cantidad de chakra se expandio en la habitacion lo que hizo que Zen se tambaleara y el chakra de la puerta desapareciera lo que provocara que empezaran a romperla . - Mizu ! - aviso el . La joven lo escucho pero no podia hacer ni moverse mientras aplicaba casi toda su chakra en la mujer . Sentia debilitarse y cuando vio que estaba al limite …. Hinata Uchiha hizo un movimiento como si respirara aire por primera vez y Mizu pudo ver por primera vez los ojos violetas de la joven mujer antes de caer al piso . Zen rapido acudio a su lado y escucharon como la puerta se empezaba a quebrar . - Llevatela ! - ordeno ella con lo ultimo de fuerzas que le quedaba mientras que le quitaba el sello explosivo , su hermano asintio mientras agarraba con dificultad a la mujer y antes de hacer un ultimo jutsu vio como su hermana se levantaba con dificultad y sacaba un kunai . Aguantando las lagrimas lo ultimo que vio antes de desaparecer fue a su hermana lanzarse a los shinobis que habian entrado . A los pocos segundos se encontraba cerca del estadio de combate de la Aldea , sus piernas temblaban y vio como la mujer que tenia en brazos parpadeaba .

-Solo espero que haya valido la pena el sacrificio de mi hermana por salvarte – dijo Zen serio mientras empezaba a correr con ella .

Gaara que estaba en su despacho alzo con rapidez su cabeza al sentir algo cerca de la torre . Levantandose se dirigio hacia una ventana . Entrecerrando su mirada penso que tanto trabajo lo habia dejado con alucinaciones . Podia jurar reconocer ese chakra … pero como podia ser . Los unicos con chakra parecido a ese estaban en Konoha .

-_No puede ser . Estoy seguro que ese chakra se parecia al de Hinata … pero ella murio hace años …¿ Que esta pasando ? - _pensaba el Kazekage de la Arena mientras que dudas e incertidumbres empezaban hacer estragos en su cabeza . En ese momento entraron dos jounins al despacho ante la mirada interrogante de Gaara .

-Kazekage-sama hubo una explosion en una torre cercana del Consejo – anuciaron estos con apuro . Gaara entrecerro la mirada tratando de atar cabos ante la incomprendida situacion.

-Vamos – ordeno el mientras salia del despacho seguido por los shinobis – _Algo no esta bien ... presiento algo –_ penso mientras caminaba hacia la torre .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke entro a su hogar seguido de Sora ; mientras dejaba su katana en la mesa del comedor vio como este se separaba de él para buscar a su hermana . Penso que a lo mejor se arreglaban las cosas pero dudaba que por todos los dangos del mundo pudieran quitarle la soberbia y prepotencia de Suna Uchiha .

-Esa mocosa me sacara antes de tiempo todas mis canas – dijo Sasuke en voz baja mientras sacaba de la nevera jugo de naranja .

Sora busco a su hermana por toda la casa pero no la encontraba ; cuando estaba a punto de preocuparse escucho ruido en el dojo de la mansion por donde el estaba cerca . Sileciosamente se acerco y con cuidado deslizo una puerta . Suspiro con cansancio ya que su hermana estaba practicando y por mas que Tsunade le habia dicho que no lo hiciera hasta que estuviera 100% de sus fuerzas pero Sora al verla sabia que ni llegaba al 90% .

-_¿ Porque tiene que ser tan testaruda ? -_ penso Sora con cansancio mientras entraba a la estancia haciendo que Suna se detuviera y lo mirara seriamente . Despues de verse silenciosamente no le quedo mas remedio que hablar ya que Suna no le iba a dirigir la palabra . - Te traje unos dangos – dijo el mientras enseñaba la caja y la ponia en el suelo ante la mirada de ella . Sin decir mucho vio como ella lo ignoraba y empezaba de nuevo a practicar haciendo que la poca paciencia que tenia Sora se acabara rapidamente . - ¿ Podrias de dejar de actuar tan inmaduramente ? - pregunto con la molestia contenida .

-Eso no te importa asi que largate traidor – replico Suna furiosamente e iba a darle la espalda pero Sora fue mas rapido y la detuvo mientras le apretaba las muñecas haciendo que Suna hiciera un gesto de dolor .

-Ni siquiera puedes soportar este simple agarre … y no me vuelvas a llamar traidor – dijo Sora cortante . Suna alzo la mirada retandolo .

-¡ Eres igual a el ! … ¡ un traidor ! – exclamo Suna en su propia cara lo que provoco que Sora temblara de ira y la empujara hacia atras haciendo que ella se tambaleara .

-No sabes lo que dices – dijo Sora conteniendose – Odias a una persona sin conocer bien la historia … - empezo a decir Sora pero fue interrumpido por Suna .

-No quiero ni tengo ganas de conocer su historia … me es suficiente pensar que abandono a nuestra madre … ella murio por su culpa ! - exclamo de nuevo pero no pudo reaccionar mas ya que su hermano se encontraba frente a ella con un simple movimiento .

-Te dije que no hables de lo que no sabes – dijo Sora friamente mientras la miraba fijamente a la vez que Suna daba un salto para retroceder . - Pero veo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer asi que haremos esto … intenta golpearme – dijo Sora haciendo que Suna abriera los ojos ante lo queria decir – Solucionaremos esto como antes … si me llegas a golpear haras lo que quieras … odiarme si quieres o pensar que Sasuke Uchiha es parte de la decoracion de esta casa ; solo si me llegas a acertar un golpe pero si yo lo hago … tendras que empezar a hacer las paces con él y empezar a conocerlo – explico Sora mirandola - ¿ Es un trato ? - pregunto mientras veia que Suna lo veia altivamente .

-Espero que tus muchas citas no se cansen de esperarte porque terminaras fuera del golpe que te dejare – dijo Suna con burla mientras se ponia en posicion de combate .

-Podran vivir unos dias sin mi – respondio Sora despreocupado y con cierta burla preparandose mientras veia a su gemela hacer el primer movimiento .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke estaba recostado en un balcón que concordaba con el jardin de la Residencia Uchiha y el viento revolcaba sus cabellos como si fuera una caricia haciendo que empezara a dormitar . Se habia puesto a pensar en todo lo que habia ocurrido desde que supo que era padre . A veces sentia que no iba a poder lidiar con ese problema … si el gran Sasuke Uchiha todavia no sabia que hacer con dos jovenes que eran sus hijos eso seria algo digno de anuciar en los periodicos de Konoha . El problema era que no sabia como comunicarse con ellos sin resultar tan cortante y frio . Tampoco la situacion con Suna habia cambiado pero al menos Sora habia empezado a cambiar sin él saber el porque .

-¿ Que deberia hacer ? … Hinata – dijo él en voz baja ; como respuesta recibio otra caricia del viento y en ese momento recordo unas palabras de su esposa .

_-Solo tienes que demostrar lo que sientes sin tener que cambiar nada de ti … si el sentimiento no es expresado como puede saber la otra persona lo que piensas ; no importa como esta te trate , al final se dara cuenta de todo tu esfuerzo por ser parte de ella – _esas palabras salieron de la peliazulada ante un problema con unos niños de la Academia en donde trabajaba ayudando a los maestros . Tenia razón … no tenia que cambiar su forma de ser solo para poder demostrar lo que realmente sentia . Una sonrisa torcida aparecio en sus labios pero fue borrada de inmediato al escuchar un ruido en la puerta ; asi que perezosamente se levanto y se dirigio hacia ella . Cuando la abrio vio que era Minato en compañia de Kazuma y Shizuka .

-¿ Que hacen aqui ? - pregunto Sasuke mientras que Minato entraba sin ser invitado haciendo que el pelinegro alzara una ceja y sin mucha opcion dejo pasar a Kazuma y Shizuka la cual hizo un gesto de disculpa por parte de sus amigos .

-Oto-san me pidio que te traera esto … creo que es una mision para ti – dijo Minato mientras le lanzaba un pergamino cerrado el cual el Uchiha agarro sin problemas . Antes de que alguno dijiera otra palabra escucharon un ruido parecido a una explosion haciendo que se sobresaltaran de sus lugares a excepcion de Sasuke .

-¿ Que diablos ? - dijo Sasuke mientras miraba hacia la direccion del ruido y comprendio que era el dojo y sin decir nada mas se lanzo hacia alla en compañia de sus alumnos .

Sora esquivo el siguiente frustado intento de su hermana por golpearle . Esta vez fue el suelo que pago por la fuerza descomunal de su hermana aunque esta no estuviera completa ; con una pequeña gota observo lo que era antes el dojo , su hermana si tenia una forma muy llamativa de pelear .

-Sabes ... a Sasuke no le gustara lo que estas haciendo con su preciado dojo – dijo Sora provocandola al parecer lograndolo ya que Suna le salio otra vena y lanzo otro ataque el cual Sora apenas pudo esquivar .

-¡ Deja de esquivar ! - exclamo furiosa Suna lanzando otro golpe que provoco una ruptura en una pared .

-Entonces no seria divertido – replico Sora con una sonrisa mientras retrocedia de nuevo . Ninguno presto atencion a las personas que estaban frente a la entrada del lugar . Tres de ellas con la bocas abiertas mientras que la ultima ... su ultimo y pequeño recipiente de paciencia explotaba para llenarse de un aura asesina lo que hizo que sus alumnos retrocedieran asustados .

-Mi padrino da miedo – dijo Minato con una enorme gota en su cabeza a la vez que Kazuma y Shizuka asentian detras de el .

Suna vio como su hermano retrocedia y bajaba la cabeza para entonces mirarla y darle una sonrisa misteriosa en sus ojos los cuales brillaban como si fueran plata , ese color lo conocia bien . Pero antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo ... su hermano habia desaparecido delante de sus ojos .

-_Maldición –_ penso Suna mientras arrugaba el ceño y lo buscaba con la mirada sin bajar su guardia .

-Todavia estas lejos de ganarme – dijo Sora detras de ella mientras le daba un suave golpe en la cabeza . Suna cerro los ojos derrotada ... un simple golpe la hizo perder ... sabia que nunca le ganaria .

-_Maldito Kenkei Genkai – _penso Suna mientras veia que su hermano de un salto se colocaba frente a ella y el color platinado de sus ojos cambiaba al carbon normal que tenia .

-Ohhh ... tenemos visitas – dijo Sora actuando sorprendido aunque la verdad era es que sabia que estaban ahi desde hacia rato . Suna se volteo y su rostro quedo completamente blanco al ver a Sasuke Uchiha como un demonio pero por alguna razon se estaba controlando en no asesinar a nadie.

-Denme una buena razon para no enviar sus cuerpos a la Arena antes de los seis meses – dijo Sasuke muy lentamente , el trio que estaba detras de el trago fuertemente .

-Hmmm ... remodelación interna – dijo Sora despreocupadamente . Minato , Kazuma y Shizuka hicieron cara de terror ante la respuesta mientras que un serio tic salio en el rostro de Sasuke .

-Ya deja la tragedia ... fue mi culpa ; ya lo arreglare – dijo Suna adelantandose frente a su hermano que hizo una una o comicamente con su boca . Sasuke la miro algo incredulo de que ella se echara completa la culpa .

-Es verdad Sasuke ! - dijo Sora animadamente - Disfruta el dia antes de que algun imbecil lo arruine ... - se pone pensativo – oh ya lo arruinaron – añadio sonriente mientras que a todos le salen una gota .

-¡ Baka ! - dice Suna con una enorme vena en su frente e intenta pegarle pero fue abrazada por su hermano por el cuello imposibilitando el movimiento .

-Calmate Imoto – dijo Sora sonriente – Ella dejara este dojo como si nadie hubiera puesto un pie en el ... te lo puedo asegurar – dijo Sora dandole unos leves golpes en la cabeza haciendole recordar su trato . Asi que Suna suspirando hastiada y abatida miro al Uchiha .

-Hai – dijo ella con un tic en su ojo izquierdo mientras que la falsa sonrisa le temblaba . Haciendo un esfuerzo se solto del agarre de su hermano y salio del lugar sin mirar a nadie .

-Ohhhh se fue – dijo Sora fingiendo tristeza – Y yo que estaba demostrandole mi amor de hermano – añadio todo dramatico , los chicos lo vieron con cara de raya y punto .

-Oi ya deja tu el drama – dijo Kazuma mientras se acercaba a el juntos con los otros dos .

-¿ Que fue todo eso ? ¿ Porque tu y Suna peleaban ? - pregunto Minato cruzando sus brazos .

-Pelear ? - dijo Sora haciendose el inocente – No estabamos peleando ... era una forma de comunicar y estrechar los lazos de hermanos – añadio sonriente mientras que a Minato le salia rayitas purpuras debajo de sus ojos .

-Tu kenkei genkai es fabuloso – dijo Shizuka acercandose haciendo que Sora se sonrojara un poco .

-Iie , Iie ... no es nada del otro mundo , ademas lo que vieron es un apice de el – dijo Sora todo abochornado mientras se tocaba la cabeza . Todo esto era presenciado por Sasuke que se habia quedado en la entrada mirandolo .

-Con que un apice ... me encargare de una buena vez averiguar que es tu doujutsu – dijo Sasuke en voz baja – Puede ser algo unico viniendo de dos de los tres mas poderosos – miro a los chicos – Vamos muevanse de aqui ... vayan a otro lado hacer sus tonterias – añadio molesto mientras salia del lugar para hablar con Naruto sobre la misión .

-Hai Oni-sensei ! - dijieron los chicos a la misma vez llamandole por el apodo que le habia puesto Suna para entonces echarse a reir . Era una suerte de que Sasuke Uchiha no los escuchara porque sino sus nombres estarian en ese momento en el monumento de los caidos .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gaara observaba lo que era antes la habitacion de unas de las torres del Consejo . Esta estaba completamente dañada y antes de que el pudiera entrar ahi ; varios shinobis estaban sacando unos cuerpos envueltos . Sin querer vio una mano femenina de las mantas y se pregunto que fue lo que habia pasado .

-Kazekage-sama ! - llamo uno de los ancianos algo sorprendido de verlo – No deberia estar aqui – dijo alarmado mientras que Gaara lo fulminaba con la mirada .

-Porque sean parte del Consejo ... no tienen ningun derecho sobre darme ordenes – dijo Gaara completamente serio haciendo enmudecer a varios ancianos que estaban en el lugar .

-Nos preocupamos por su seguridad – dijo Tenku un anciano mentiroso y adulador , Gaara lo miro efimeramente y no le contesto rapido .

-¿ Que ocurrio aqui ? - exigio saber y vio como los ancianos se miraban unos a otros sin saber que decirle . - No volvere a preguntar – añadio friamente .

-Solo fue un problema familiar de uno de nosotros ... nada de que preocuparse Kazekage-sama – dijo al anterior anciano pero Gaara no le hizo caso ya que estaba inspeccionando la habitacion con su mirada y sintio de repente aunque fuera un poco del chakra anterior pero prefirio quedarse callado ya que los molestosos ancianos nunca le dieron buena impresión .

-Quiero un informe en mi oficina en la tarde ... y espero que no esten mintiendo – dijo Gaara para entonces retirarse . Algunos ancianos se fueron y solo se quedaron dos ; los mismos que sabian que Hinata estaba viva .

-¿ Que haremos ? Si él se entera ... sera nuestro final – dijo uno casi calvo llamado Soun . El otro lo miro sin saber que decir .

-Creo que estas en lo cierto – dijo una voz fria detras de ellos haciendo que se voltearan asustados . Frente a ellos sentado en una silla se encontraba un hombre vestido de negro con una extraña mascara anaranjada en donde deberia estar su rostro . - ¡ Les dije que no perdieran a la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha ! - les grito lo que provoco que los viejos se encogieran en sus lugares .

-Lo sentimos mucho Madara-sama ! - se disculparon rapidamente – La recuperaremos rapidamente – prometieron mirando al que era su lider .

-Mas les vale ... lo que ahora me importa son los engendros de Sasuke – dijo Madara ignorandolos – Consigan a la Hyuuga ! Sin ella no podremos llevar a cabo el plan ! - cada palabra del antiguo Uchiha hacia encoger a los ancianos – O si no ... sus cadaveres terminaran como adorno de este estupido desierto – amenazo antes de desaparecer en un remolino de distorcion .

-¿ Como haremos para conseguir a esa mujer ? - pregunto uno a su compañero .

-No lo se pero por lo menos sabemos que los malditos mocosos estan en Konoha – respondio el otro – Solo es cuestion de tiempo de que Madara-sama empieze su plan con ellos – añadio mirando el sitio donde se habia ido el enigmatico y misterioso Uchiha .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Suna habia ido al hospital de Konaha para buscar las medicinas que le habia recetado Sakura para que su heridas sanaran a tiempo completo y que fuera a participar a misiones . Despues de media hora de escuchar un sermon de la Princesa de las Babosas ... Tsunade-sama ; Suna creyo que nunca desobedeceria a esa imponente mujer . Solo faltaba que la estampara en la pared al enterarse de que no habia seguido sus intrucciones . Suspirando agotada se dirigio hacia los terrenos Uchiha .

-¿ Suna-sama ? - pregunto una voz detras de ella y Suna extrañada de que la llamaran con ese sufijo se dio la vuelta con lentitud . Vio a una jovencita castaña de unos 14 años vestida con un kimono perlado y la banda de Konoha adornaba su frente .

-Una Hyuuga - dijo Suna al reconocer el color de los ojos de la joven la cual hizo una leve reverencia – No hagas eso ... no es necesario – añadio al ver eso , la chica la miro sin entender muy bien . - ¿ Que es lo que ocurre ? - pregunto sin entender el porque la chica la llamó .

-Queria entregarle esto – dijo ella enseñandole un pequeño pergamino – Es una invitacion a la mansion Hyuuga por parte de nuestro lider Hiashi-sama – añadio con seriedad mientras veia como Suna miraba el objecto sin saber que hacer .

-¿ Una invitacion del padre de oka-san ? Es la primera vez que recibimos una yo y mi hermano ... ¿ Que ocurre ? - pegunto ella cuando vio a la chica negar con la cabeza .

-Iie Suna-sama – dijo ella – Esta es la quinta invitacion – añadio solomne haciendo que Suna la mirara incredula – Hiashi-sama se preguntaba si ustedes recibian las invitaciones – añadio ella .

-¿ A quien le entregaban la invitacion ? - pregunto sin reparos . Si se enteraba que era el Uchiha que no les entregaba las invitaciones ; el trato de su hermano se podia ir al cesto de basura mas cercano.

-Siempre se las entregamos a la persona destinada en este caso a Sora-sama ya que es el mayor de ustedes – dijo la joven con cierta incomodidad mientras veia como Suna arrugaba el ceño totalmente confundida ante lo que habia escuchado .

-¿ _Sora ? ... ¿ Porque él nunca me dijo nada de estas ? -_pensaba Suna – ¿ _Porque no quiere que me __acerque a ese hombre ? Hace dos semanas me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de el pero ¿ porque? - _tantas preguntas se formulaban en la cabeza de la joven pelinegra hasta que la voz de la joven Hyuuga la saco de su trance .

-¿ Suna-sama se encuentra bien ? - pregunto la joven preocupada mientras la miraba .

-¿ Hiashi se encuentra ocupado ahora ? - pregunto Suna y vio a la sirvienta negar – Pues vamos , yo ire primero a la cita antes que mi hermano – dijo ella empezando a caminar ya que sabia donde quedaban los terrenos Hyuuga - _¿ Quiero saber porque mi hermano lo mantiene alejado de nosotros ? _- se pregunto a si misma , vio como la chica caminaba con parnisomia y elegancia como miembro del clan Hyuuga . - ¿ Como te llamas ? - pregunto sin mirar a la chica que dio un respingo ante la inesperada pregunta .

-Hokuto – dijo en voz baja ; Suna se percato de que la joven parecia nerviosa y algo sorprendida .

-Es un bonito nombre – dijo Suna mirandola haciendo que la joven sonriera timidamente . Una voz que parecia enfadada las hicieron salir de su tranquila atmosfera .

-¡ Hokuto ! ¡¿ Donde estabas ? - pregunto un hombre mayor sin percatarse de la presencia de Suna ; la cual fruncio el ceño por la actitud del hombre – ¡ Te dije que no tardaras y tampoco que te quedaras hablando con personas – añadio molesto , la chica parecia temblar ante la sola presencia del señor .

-Deje de gritarle ... fue mi culpa – dijo Suna interrumpiendo al hombre que se volteo pero no fijo quien era .

-No se meta en lo que no le interesa mujer – dijo el hombre con altaneria pero abrio los ojos al ver los ojos carbones de la chica y entonces supo quien era ella y rapidamente hizo una reverencia – ¡ Perdone mi atrevimiento Suna-sama ! - dijo avergonzado mientras Suna suspiraba cansada sobre las reverencias .

-Hai hai ... que sea la última vez que le grites a ella – dijo Suna haciendo un movimiento de manos -Vengo a ver a Hiashi – añadio con aburrimiento mientras enseñaba un pergamino .

-Hai ... sigame por favor – dijo el hombre y Suna vio que entraban a los terrenos Hyuuga . Suna comparo los terrenos con los Uchiha solo que estos estaban habitados por personas de ojos de color perlados que al verla hacian una leve reverencia . Vio como Hokuto hacia una reverencia y se separaba de ellos . - Hiashi-sama estara contento de saber que Suna-sama vino visitarlo aunque el hubiera preferido ver a Sora-sama – añadio el hombre ; Suna alzo una ceja sin entender .

-¿ Porque le interesa mas a mi hermano ? El y yo somo gemelos – dijo Suna extrañada por las palabras del hombre .

-Nuestra familia se divide en dos ramas : El Souke y el Bouke – empezo a explicar el hombre – El Souke es la rama principal y el lider del clan lo lidera mientras que el Bouke es la secundaria y sirve al Souke , al ser ustedes gemelos es una suerte ya que cada uno puede liderar cada rama , al ser Sora-sama el mayor le tocaria liderar el Souke y por lo tanto el liderato del clan – concluyo su explicacion dejando a una Suna demasiado desconfiada y por primera vez penso que hubiera sido mejor no venir a ese lugar . Se acercaron a unas habitaciones parecidas a un dojo - Espere aqui ... avisare a Hiashi-sama que usted se encuentra aqui – añadio mientras hacia una reverancia y la dejaba sola . Tenten que caminaba hacia su hogar cargando una bolsa de frutas abrio los ojos aterrrada al ver a lo lejos a la hija de Sasuke Uchiha en los territorios Hyuuga y dejando caer las cosas salio en busca de su marido .

Neji estaba en el despacho de su hogar en compañia de sus dos hijos mayores Hikaru y Haruka , discutian un plan para una mision cuando en ese momento entro Tenten agitada y con un rostro que reflejaba algo de miedo .

-¿ Tenten ? - pregunto Neji extrañado y algo preocupado mientras se levantaba al igual que sus hijos , esta le agarro la tunica con fuerza - ¡¿ Que ocurre ? - pregunto completamente preocupado ante la actitud de su esposa .

-¡ La hija de Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra en este lugar y parece que vino a ver a Hiashi ! – solto Tenten de repente haciendo que Neji mostrara asombro e incredulidad en sus ojos perlados . Sus dos hijos los miraban sin entender muy bien la situacion . Vieron como el lider de la rama Bouke escribia algo en un papel y lo enrollaba para hacer una serie de sellos y el pergamino desaparecer en una nube de polvo .

-Ustedes dos no salgan de este lugar – ordeno él a la vez que sus hijos asentian – Vamos Tenten – añadio saliendo del lugar seguido de su esposa .

-¿ Que hacemos Neji ? - pregunto Tenten por el pasillo mientras su marido tenia la mirada seria y la mandibula apretada .

-No voy a permitir que ellos sufran lo que sufrio Hinata-sama – respondio Neji con determinacion – Solo espero que el pergamino llegue rapido – añadio para empezar a caminar con mas rapidez .

Sora se encontraba en compañia de Kazuma en la sala de su hogar ya que Minato se habia ido con su madre a buscar algunas cosas y Shizuka habia ido a ayudar a su padre en arreglar unas cosas de su hogar ; asi que se encontraba molestando a Kazuma por diversión dejandolo a veces en un aura depresiva .

-¿ Donde estara Suna ? Desde la pelea que tuvo contigo no la he visto – dijo Kazuma mirando a Sora como si el supiera la respuesta . Este le iba a contestar apropiandamente pero al ver su rostro ansioso y preocupado ; quizo molestarlo un poco .

-Oi Kazuma ! ¿ Tanto extrañas a la oni de mi hermana ? - pregunto divertido y fingiendo inocencia haciendo que a Kazuma se le subieran los colores al rostro .

-Que locuras dices ... tu hermana no me importa - dice Kazuma seriamente aunque en sus mejillas habia sonrojo contradiciendo todo lo que salia de su boca . Sora iba a contestarle pero en ese momento aparecio un pergamino delante de ellos ; los chicos se miraron sin entender .

-Pero ya Sasuke fue a ver a Naruto ... para que le envian otro – dijo Sora levantandose y agarrando el pergamino , noto que no tenia destinario asi que lo abrio . A los pocos segundos de leerlo sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados mientras apretaba el pergamino . - ¡ Busca de inmediato a Sasuke ! ¡ Que vaya a la mansion Hyuuga ! - y sin decir nada mas le lanzo el pergamino a Kazuma y salio corriendo dejando a su amigo sin entender muy bien la situacion pero dispuesto a cumplir lo que habian ordenado y sin tiempo que perder se dirigio hacia la torre del Hokage .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cerca de un oasis en el desierto de la Arena habia una pequeña casa ; en su interior diferenciaba del exterior ya que adentro parecia muy comoda , una ventana abierta dejaba entrar el viento con sabor a agua del oasis . Cerca de la ventana estaba Hinata acostada en una cama sencilla ; ella escuchaba una voz a lo lejos pero no podia reconcerla a diferencia de la chica que la cuidaba . Estaba segura que por su tono era un adolescente y sintio por un momento que podia abrir los ojos . Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano hizo varios intento hasta que lentamente y con parnisomia los fue abriendo pero los cerro un poco ya que la luz le ilumino como si fuera rayo en la oscuridad .

-Oh gomen – dijo la voz del joven y la peliazulada sintio que cubrian un poco la luz – Ya puedes abrirlos pero te aconsejo que lo hagas lentamente – añadio e Hinata siguio su consejo . Lentamente volvio a abrirlos para entonces ver que todo estaba un poco confuso y algo borroso . Intento mover una mano pero no paso nada asi que le entro el panico .

-_¿ Porque no puedo moverme ? - _se preguntaba Hinata e intento mover las manos pero el esfuerzo era inutil .

-Dejeme ayudarla – dijo su acompañante y con cierta delicadeza la ayudo a sentarse apoyando la espalda de Hinata en la pared , la vision de Hinata empezo a mejorar y pudo ver con mas claridad al chico . Su cabello era como el color de la arena y tenia unos ojos azules como el agua y viendo su fisonomia ; Hinata le daba unos 15 años de edad . - Ha estado muchos años inmovil por la tanto le costara moverse y hablar rapidamente , solo es cuestion de tiempo que su cuerpo se acostumbre y pueda hacer todo como antes – dijo el joven y sacando un pañuelo de una vasija , lo paso por el rostro de Hinata limpiandoselo .

-_¿ Quien eres ? ¿ Porque me ayudas ? _- preguntaba Hinata pero esas palabras no salian de su boca por mas que lo intentara , se sintio algo frustada pero al parecer el chico pudo entenderla al ver como ella lo miraba .

-Mi nombre es Zen y mi hermana Mizu la cuidaba – dijo el con cierta tristeza en sus ojos – Mi hermana murio en ayudarla salir del lugar donde la tenian – añadio con cierta frustracion , cosa que noto Hinata y sintio sus ojos enmudecerse ya que se sentia culpable ; Zen al ver los ojos de ella cristalinos dio un respingo – No no no , no es su culpa ; fue su desicion y yo se la respete – dijo el negando con la manos – Mi deber ahora es cuidarla y que nadie del Consejo la encuentre – se quedo callado como si pensara algo – Vamos a hacer algo ... pestañee una vez si es si y dos veces si es no ; ¿ esta bien ? - pregunto el e Hinata sonrio por dentro - ¿ Sabe el porque el Consejo de la Arena la tenia escondida ? - pregunto e Hinata parecio meditarlo pero enseguida pestañeo dos veces . - Ya veo ... segun mi hermana usted se llama Hinata – Hinata sonrio con los ojos y pestañeo una vez lo que hizo que el chico sonriera levemente – Es un bonito nombre ... ya vera que todo estara bien – la animo un poco .

-_Eso espero ... solo quiero recuperarme y poder ver a mis hijos y ... Sasuke – _penso Hinata ahnelante mientras sentia quel chico la ayudaba a acomodarse mejor – _Arigato – _esas palabras eran poco para el agrademiento que tenia por el y por su hermana mientras lo miraba con ojos parecidos a la de una madre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Suna llevaba unos minutos esperando por Hiashi y ya se estaba cansando de hacerlo ; de repente sintio pasos detras de ella y se volteo para ver quien era . Lo reconocio inmediatamente ya que era el hombre que habia acompañado a Hiashi Hyuuga el primer dia que lo conocieron . No diferenciaba mucho de los otros Hyuuga pero su rostro tenia severidad y sabiduria al mismo tiempo algo que diferenciaba de sus ojos perlados que reflejaban algo parecido a la preocupacion . A su lado habia una mujer que tenia unos chongitos por peinado y al igual que el hombre que estaba a su lado la miraba pero con mas preocupacion y miedo .

-¿ Quien son ustedes ? - pregunto Suna por curiosidad ante la mirada de las dos personas . Noto que el hombre se adelantaba a mirarla ; la pelinegra sintio que la examinaba con su mirada perla .

-Mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga y era primo de Hinata-sama – respondio con seriedad mientras la miraba , aunque la joven era un clon de Sasuke Uchiha , el lider de la rama secundaria pudo ver rasgos de su timida prima en la chica . - Ella es mi esposa Tenten – añadio mientras que la mujer de las armas se adelantaba con una pequeña sonrisa que borro de inmediato .

-Ya veo ... entonces son como tios mios – dijo Suna mirandolos sin mucha confianza , se arrepentia de venir a los terrenos Hyuuga y solo queria irse de ahi pero sabia que seria descortes de su parte hacerlo .

-Se que puede sonar grosero pero tienes que irte inmediatamente de aqui – dijo Neji haciendo que Suna lo mirara sin entender .

-¿ Que quieres decir ? Recibi una invitacion ... acaso Hiashi esta indispuesto – dijo Suna algo confundida ante el cambio de expresion del hombre .

-Iie pero tienes que irte ... a veces las cosas o personas no son como aparentan – dijo Neji con voz grave , Suna vio como Tenten bajaba la mirada – Vete antes de que cometas un error y sufras como ella – añadio duramente haciendo que Suna sufriera un escalofrio .

-¿ Ella ? ¿ Hablas de oka-san ? ... El unico que la hizo sufrir fue Sasuke Uchiha ; nadie mas – dijo Suna duramente . Neji pudo notar que en su voz habia odio asi que suspiro resignado .

-Te dije que las cosas no son como aparentan ... el enemigo que dices ver no es tu enemigo asi que deja de apartarlo ya que puede ser muy tarde – dijo Neji mientras rapidamente se acercaba y agarraba del brazo a Suna que se sorprendio por su accion , pero cuando iban a moverse Neji se quedo estatico mirando hacia la entrada .

-De todas las personas que dudaria tu eras el último Neji ... ¿ porque le dices esas cosas a mi nieta ? – dijo duramente la voz del Lider del Clan Hyuuga ; el cual miraba a Neji tan friamente que no fue el unico petrificado en el lugar , Suna sintio miedo hacia esos frios ojos que distaban mucho del hombre que la tenia agarrada y de los calidos de su madre .

Sasuke se tocaba la frente creyendo que de esa manera la paciencia le llegaria a creces pero teniendo de amigo a Naruto Uzumaki dudaba mucho que llegara . Escuchaba a su antiguo rival quejarse de todos los trabajos que tenia ultimamente que aunque fuera fugaz el pensamiento por primera vez quizo rostizarlo con su chidori y para rematarlo quemarlo con su katon asi de esa forma se callaria pero despues recordo que si hacia eso dejaria a Sakura viuda , a Minato y Tsubaki sin padre y él seria perseguido por todas las naciones como un asesino ; no era un futuro muy alentador si en verdad queria ganarse a sus hijos especialmente a la problematica de Suna .

-Naruto – dijo Sasuke con la paciencia a punto de desaparecer , su amigo parecio entender el tono de su amigo por lo que decidio callarse y mirar sonriente a su amigo .

-¿ Como vas con tu hijos teme ? - pregunto Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna provocando que a Sasuke le saliera una vena y quisiera gritarle pero en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrio de golpe pareciendo una explosion haciendo que los dos adultos se levantaran de golpe . Vieron a Kazuma respirar agitadamente y se extrañaron .

-¡ Uchiha-sensei tiene que ir inmediatamente a los terrenos Hyuuga ! Suna se encuentra alli y Sora fue a buscarla – dijo Kazuma rapidamente , Sasuke abrio desorbitados los ojos pero los entrecerro de la ira que le empezo a consumir . Sin decir nada salio de la oficina por una ventana para empezar saltar con el pensamiento de que si Hiashi Hyuuga tocaba a sus hijos ni todas las plegarias del mundo bastarian para salvarlo . Naruto se acerco a Kazuma el cual le entrego el pergamino y mientras lo leia entrecerraba molesto sus ojos por lo que tambien se fue dejando a un Kazuma caerse sentado del cansancio que tenia .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Neji no podia ni moverse ante la imponente figura del Lider del Clan el cual lo miraba severamente . Tenten estaba de lado mirando aterrorizada la escena sabiendo cual seria el resultado . Suna no se percato que el agarre que el hombre le ejercia se habia aflojado hasta que escucho unos gritos desgarradores ; volteandose rapidamente vio como Neji estaba en el suelo agarrandose la cabeza y su rostro reflajaba un dolor que no se podia describir , vio como Tenten se acercaba corriendo hacia su marido pero sin poder hacer nada solo le gritaba a anciano que parara lo que provoco que la pelinegra mirara al que era su abuelo . El rostro del anciano habia venas brotadas alrededor de los ojos perlados ; esa era la tecnica del clan ... el Byakugan .

-Detente – dijo Suna en voz baja crispada de la ira mientras apretaba sus manos , no supo como ni porque pero sus pies se movieron sin desearlo - ¡ Detente ! - grito mientras empujaba a Hiashi lejos haciendo que la tecnica desaparecia por el asombro , a lo lejos pudo escuchar que los gritos habian parado ahora sustituidos por quejidos lastimosos .

-¿ Como te atreves ? - pregunto Hiashi indignado ante la actitud de su nieta la cual lo miraba con distintas emociones .

-¡ Si esa es la forma en que usted lidera este clan le doy gracias a Kami de que no lo escogi ! – dijo Suna llena de ira pero retrocedio un poco tocandose el rostro . Sentia su mejilla caliente y miro ferosamente al anciano que tenia la mano levantada ... el muy maldito le habia pegado .

-No vuelvas a levantarme la voz chiquilla insolente – dijo Hiashi con severidad , varios miembros Hyuuga empezaban a aparecer ante el escandalo .

-Eres un maldito ... - empezo a decir Suna mirandolo de frente y sin retroceder para entonces ver como de neuvo levantaba la mano - Si vas a pegarme ... hazlo ! - le reto Suna ; pero antes de que la mano llegara de nuevo hacia el rostro de Suna alguien la agarro . Los que estaban presentes creyeron que Sasuke Uchiha habia hecho acto de presencia en los terrenos Hyuuga pero al mirar bien se habian equivocado . - _Oto-san – _penso rapidamente Suna al verlo y rapidamente se sonrojo ante la palabra pero nego internamente al ver que no era Sasuke .

-Vuelves a tocar a mi hermana y juro que sera lo ultimo que hagas en esta vida ... Hiashi Hyuuga – la voz de Sora salio tan fria que hubiera cogelado al mismisimo infierno mientras que el agarre era mas fuerte haciendo que Hiashi hiciera una mueca de molestia . La mirada que tenia Sora en esos momentos eran identicas a la de su padre en su juventud pensaron Neji y Tenten al verlo .

Nadie decia nada ni siquiera querian o podian moverse . Solo tenian ojos ante ese cuadro singular que habia frente a ellos ... dos personas con razones distintas pero dispuestas a dar todo por ellas . Podra Sora desquitarse con el anciano que tanto daño le hizo a su madre o preferira la diplomacia como le enseño su padre adoptivo . Bueno nadie sabe lo que piensa una mente cuando esta llena de sentimientos confusos ... ni siquiera Sora .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kaze : * en una esquina junto a su escritorio ; un aura de peligro sale de ella * Muahahahahaha

*Sora y Suna escondidos detras del marco de la puerta *

Suna: ¿ Deberiamos hacer algo ?

Sora: * niega con la mano * Iie Iie … dejala asi como esta … ya me tiene en la mira para el proximo capitulo * rayitas purpuras debajo de sus ojos*

Suna: * gota *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Gomenasai ! Perdonen el anterior intento , es que estaba aburrida LOL . Bueno de verdad ahora si , perdonen a esta loca autora por no poder actualizar rapido y darles este tranquilo ( diria pobre ) capitulo . Bueno en mi perfil deje un link para que pudieran ver a Sora y Suna ya dibujados . Les quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personas que me dejaron reviews en el anterior capitulo ; Yukihira …. Sora es Mio ! muahahaha Lol . Ok saliendo de esto me gustaria preguntar si quieren que Sora pelee con el vejete o no . Me siento mala preguntando esto XD . **

**Bueno criticas y todo lo que quieran en los reviews **

**Hasta la proxima XD**


End file.
